Le Virtuose
by Veelez
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'un jeune professeur de musique, du directeur de conservatoir qui lui rendit la vie difficile, de son ami la rock star déchue qui le soutint et du jeune virtuose qui lui subtilisa son coeur... yaoi, 04 x 03
1. Chapter 1

Le virtuose

**Disclamer: **Évidemment, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. Pourtant j'ai croisé les doigts très fort! Ah si, yen a un qui m'appartient. Le chtit chat! Le propriétaire rabougrit, lui, jle donne à qui le veut! xD

**Genre:** Drame, romance, yaoi

**Couple:** Cette fois-ci, j'y vais avec un 04 x 03 et un 02 x 01 en deuxième plan

**Chtite note:** Cette fic est légèrement basé sur le film Le Virtuose (Très bon film en passant!) quoi que... pas vraiment! XD Détail important, il va falloir vous imaginer Quatre plus vieux que Trowa (Quatre 22 ans, Trowa 16) Pas trop facile, j'admet! D'ailleurs je vais faire particulièrement souffrir Trowi dans cette histoire, alors me lapidez pas, z'êtes prévenus d'avance! ''se muni tout de même de bombes lacrimogènes'' Ah, j'avais penser finir mon autre fic avant de faire celle-ci, mais je me suis dit que si je ne la commençait pas, j'allais perdre mes idées. Mais z'inquiètez pas, je les laisserai pas tomber ni l'une ni l'autre!

Duo: Alors tu te crois assez forte pour tenir deux fics à la fois?

''Prend du gatorade'' OUI MÔSSIEUR! ÈÉ

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 1**

Le mercredi matin s'averrait toujours à être silencieux et paisible dans l'immeuble. D'abord, parce que la plupart des gens qui y résidaient étaient partis au travail, ensuite parce que le locataire le plus bruyant, un jeune professeur de musique, ne recevait pas d'élèves ce jour là. Le jeune homme préférait prendre congé de ses enseignements pendant la semaine plutôt qu'un samedi, car justement, ce silence l'appasait au plus haut point. Il aimait ne rien entendre, ne rien percevoir. Il aimait être dans l'absence total de bruit. Enfin la paix pouvait prendre possession de son être. Et c'était là bien ironique, car le son était sa vie.

Cet individu avait été qualifié d'énergumène par ses voisins et d'illuminé par son propriétaire. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas plus gentil que ce garçon au nom de Quatre R. Winner. Mais de nos jours, la gentillesse est enviée au lieu d'être appréciée, n'est-ce pas? Quatre le savait et laissait courir les remarques désobligentes à son sujet. Il n'avait pas besoin que les autres comprennent sa différence. Il était bien avec sa marge d'amis, petite, certes, mais plus importante que la popularité exubérante de n'importe quel vedette. Cependant, cela le rendait un peu triste de ressentir toute cette hostilité autour de lui. Les gens n'avaient donc plus aucune confiance? Il faut dire que le monde d'aujourd'hui n'en était que plus violent... et ça le peinait vraiment.

Un coup de téléphone vint sortir le jeune homme de ses rêveries. Il en tomba même de sur son divan-lit. Il se releva aussitôt et chercha le téléphone du regard. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il fixa le combiné sans répondre.

''Il sonne encore? Ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas payé... mais qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci?''

Puis, sortant de la lune, il saisit l'appareil et l'alluma rapidement.

-Allô, ici Quatre Rebarba Winner!

-Je sais qui vous êtes alors cessez de faire comme si vous étiez à la tête de la compagnie de votre père.

-Ah, Mr Granger!

-Mon loyer, Winner.

Quatre fut déstabillisé par la voix sèche et sans répliques de son propriétaire. Habituellement, celui-ci arborait un ton doux et calme, même s'il était furieux.

-Winner! Vous êtes toujours au bout du fil?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se mit à balbutier des excuses, embarrassé. ''Il faudrait bien que j'apprenne à être un peu moins lunatique...''

-Winner, je suis pressé alors je ne vous dirai qu'une chose. Je veux mon loyer demain sur la table à 18h pile! Est-ce que je suis bien clair? Et ne venez pas me faire croire qu'un fils de riche tel que vous n'a pas un rond à me donner! Je sais qui est votre père.

-Je ne veux pas vous désappointer, mais depuis longtemps, j'évite d'avoir des contacts avec ma famille. Je préfère subvenir seul à mes besoin.

Il y eut un rire étouffé dans le combiné.

-Ah oui, je vois! Eh bien faites, monsieur l'indépendant, mais cela ne change rien à votre situation. Mon loyer, demain, sur ma table à 18h. Vous n'aurez pas une autre chance, Winner.

Quatre entendit un déclic frustrant. Il raccrocha à son tour, confus. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas payé ses comptes? Un peu trop longtemps, apparemment. Même que la dernière fois, c'était Duo, son meilleur ami, qui l'avait aidé à arrondir sa fin de mois. Sa situation était assez instable mais surtout intenable. Cela dit, son métier ne lui rapportait pas une très grosse fortune. Et ça n'allait sûrement pas s'améliorer d'ici peu. Il allait devoir se résoudre à déménager dans plus petit. Enfin, dans assez grand pour pouvoir entreposer tous ses instruments de musique, entre autre son piano à queue qui prenait presque tout l'espace du salon. Duo lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de venir habiter avec lui, mais Quatre s'en aurait voulu de le déranger. Duo avait sa petite vie après tout. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'imisser dedans comme une écharde et devenir un fardeau pour son ami qu'il aimait tant.

Le jeune homme tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit une petite boule de poil venir se frôler contre lui. Il se pencha et caressa la créature toute fragile. Il avait recueilli ce chaton un mois auparavant. Il l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle, maigre et agonisant, et avait pris pitié. Depuis, le félin avait grossit et, malgré sa chétivité, se montrait un peu plus fort à chaque jour.

-Tu sais Trowa, ma vie se complique un peu plus à mesure que j'essaie de me sortir du trou... enfin bon, ça ne sert à rien de pleurnicher sur mon sort! Ça n'est pas plus mal que toi lorsque je t'ai trouvé, hein? Je suis vraiment plaignard quand je m'y met!

Quatre se leva et se traîna paresseusement jusqu'à la cuisine pour verser un bol de lait à son petit animal. Il constatat que le carton était vide.

-Oh... il va falloir que je remplisse mon frigo... eh bien ça me changera les idées! Je vais te rapporter des croquettes, Trowa!

En guise de réponse, le chat miaula gaiement et vient se frôler de nouveau contre les jambes de son propriétaire. Quatre sourit, attendrit. Il prit son manteau et quelques minutes plus tard, il était dehors.

---------------------------------------------------------

Quatre se promena longuement dans les rues, se concentrant seulement sur le vent qui carressait son visage. Il venait de passer pour la troisième fois devant l'épicier, mais il sentait encore le besoin de se promener. Il n'avait aucune envi de retourner chez lui, tout en sachant qu'il le faudrait bien un jour.

Encore perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas la borne fontaine devant lui et fonça dedans sans douceur. Un petit cri de douleur lui échappa, faisant se retourner quelques passants matinaux. Il se prit le genou dans les mains, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

-Eh, est-ce que ça va?

Quatre leva la tête et rencontra un regard bleu colbalt, plutôt sévère. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds platines en souriant timidement.

-Ah, oui! Je suis juste un peu maladroit!

-Hn, j'ai vu ça...

Le blondin détailla l'homme devant lui. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé, tout en bataille qui jurait avec son air d'aristocrate. En effet, il portait très bien le veston cravate. Il avait le teint tanné et les yeux légèrement bridés. Apparemment, il était d'origine asiatique. Quatre le trouva très élégant. Par contre, du sérieux et de l'indifférence émanaient de lui en abondance. Ce devait être quelqu'un de très discipliné. Pourtant, Quatre se redressa et tendit la main en affichant un sourire béat.

-Je m'appelle Quatre!

L'inconnu fixa la main quelques secondes. Pendant un instant, Quatre pensa qu'il allait tourner les talons et s'éloigner dédaigneusement, mais l'homme finit par lever les yeux et lui donner une poigne ferme et assurée.

-Et moi Heero. Heero Yuy.

-Tient, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part il me semble...

Heero eut alors une lueur de fierté dans ses beaux iris.

-Cela est bien plausible. Je suis directeur du conservatoir.

-Génial! Nous voilà déjà un point commun.

-Hn?

-Nous aimons tout deux la musique. Je suis professeur en ce domaine.

Heero parut légèrement intéressé.

-Vraiment? Dans quel établissement travaillez-vous?

-Oh, aucun... je fais des cours privés et pour ce que ça me rapporte... J'ai arrêté mes études trop tôt pour pouvoir aller plus loin. Mais ce qui m'importe, c'est de faire ce qui me plaît.

Le visage du brun se rembrunit.

-C'est vraiment dommage... je vais devoir m'éclipser.

-Ah, je vois... eh bien au plaisir de vous revoir!

-Pareillement.

Heero lui fit un noble salut de la tête ainsi qu'un mince sourire. Dans ses yeux régnaient quelque chose comme de la pitié. Quatre vit bien que l'autre voyait sa classe social plus haute que la sienne... et que pour lui, il ne serait jamais plus qu'un passant pauvre et commun de la troisième branche, mais il garda tout de même un sourire chaleureux et lui envoya la main. Et les deux hommes se quittèrent tout bonnement. Quatre le regarda s'en aller, perplexe.

-Quel drôle de personnage...

Le jeune blond haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. La première rencontre de la journée. Brève, peu intensionnelle et assez bizarre par dessus ça. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'une deuxième allait survenir, toute aussi perturbante. Il commença d'ailleurs à s'en douter lorsqu'il entendit une mélodie au loin. Une douce musique jouée à la fois avec passion et expertise, un son très agréable qui lui entrait par une oreille... sans ressortir par l'autre. Cela ressemblait à du violon. Bien sûr... il n'y avait que le violon pour jouer une musique aussi triste, aussi douce.

Quatre chercha du regard, ou plutôt de l'oreille, d'où provenait cette si jolie complainte. Il continua un peu de marcher et apperçut un petit attroupement sur le trottoir un peu plus loin. Il accéléra le pas et tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi la mêlée. Il n'y parvint pas vraiment. Il était trop docile et pas assez ferme pour résoudre les gens à se pousser. Il se surpris même à penser que l'aide d'un homme vigoureux et solide comme Heero aurait pu lui être utile.

Le jeune homme finit par trébucher et se cogna durement contre quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un le poussa brutalement par terre. La musique cessa. Les gens le regardaient, hébétés. Il se mit à genoux et s'épousseta, un peu décontenancé, avant de lever la tête. Et alors... Quatre croisa la plus magnifique paire d'yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Mais, par le fait même, la plus triste également...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fin du premier chapitre!. Je sais que c'est Quat-chan le joueur de violon, mais bon! Je voyais mal Trowa jouer de la flûte traversière dans la rue pour se faire de l'argent xD Hn, alors? Bien? Mauvais? Chtittttt reviewwwwww!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews:** Merci Angel pour ton encouragement! Je suis contente que le couple que j'ai choisi te plaise! Alors, tu es fan de Trowa/Quatre? C'est vrai qui sont trop chou! D'ailleurs, je ne peux imaginer autre qu'une fic romantique pour eux deux! Et ne t'en fais pas pour la suite. J'ai tellement peu à faire cet été que le rythme auquel mes chapitres progressent très vite! Bon alors... Bonne lecture à toi!

Merci aussi à Hayko! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu trouves mon contexte original! Eh ben, voilà la suite que tu attendais et j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant!

**Chtite note:** Eh bah en fait y a pas grand chose à dire sinon le fait que dans ce chapitre, on va voir Trowa et Duo... Ah oui, quand j'ai dit que j'allais faire souffrir Trowa... en fait, tout le monde dans cette fic va avoir sa part de malheur.

------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre demeura pantois devant les deux magnifiques yeux qui le fixait tristement. Oh certes, n'importe qui dirait qu'il ne s'agit que d'iris comme tant d'autres, que le fait qu'ils soient bleu, brun ou gris ne nécessitait pas de perdre sa motricité pour autant. Mais ces yeux-là étaient différents... Ils étaient d'un vert sans pareil; mordoré. Ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient à la fois profond et brillant. Seulement, ce n'était pas la raison première du silence de Quatre. Des couleurs rares, il en connaissait déjà. S'il était bouleversé, c'était parce que dans ces yeux, il voyait beaucoup de chose. Il avait lu ça quelque part... il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent cesser de parler, tel que son ami Duo. Il y en a d'autre qui ne parlent qu'avec leurs yeux. Et c'était le cas de ce garçon. Sa vie se lisait presque dans ses deux émeraudes. Une douce mélancolie y baignait, hypnotisant celui qui plongeait son regard dans le sien.

Mais le blond dut mettre fin brutalement à sa contemplation, car quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule d'une façon pas trop agréable. Quatre tourna la tête vers un homme svelte à l'allure plutôt efféminé. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement et lui tendit la main. L'homme commença à parler sur un ton lent et las, prenant presque le temps de détacher chaque syllabe.

-Est-ce que ça va aller, monsieur? Apparemment vous êtes sonné... voulez vous entrer dans mon café pour remettre vos idées en place? Vous me paressez... voyons... déboussolé! Voilà le mot.

Quatre se releva et déclina son offre en un hochement de tête poli. Il chercha du regard le jeune homme aux si jolis yeux. Il ne le vit point. Aussitôt, son coeur se mit à paniquer sans raison et il s'énerva, tournant plusieurs fois sur lui-même, regardant par-dessus les passants qui commençaient enfin à se dispercer.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose, monsieur?

-Oui! Le garçon aux yeux verts!

Le blondin fut surpris par son ton empressé. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas cet individu. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui lui criait de le retrouver au plus vite. Peut-être l'instinct. Peut-être autre chose. L'homme efféminé sembla réfléchir puis secoua négativement la tête.

-Le musicien? Eh ben, il est monté chez lui -l'homme désigna un escalier de l'autre côté de la rue - pendant que vous étiez dans la lune. C'est un ami à vous? Il est plutôt étrange comme petit gars, mais sacré bon violoniste, vous ne trouvez pas?

Quatre approuva distraitement. Son attention s'était fixé sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur un appartement en haut d'une pizzeria. Il fallait d'ailleurs que le musicien l'ait ébranlé pour qu'il se montre si peu courtois envers ceux qui tentaient de savoir s'il allait bien. Mais bon, Quatre avait toujours été lunatique. 'Une idée, une attention à la fois', comme disait toujours Duo.

Le blond finit par rassuré tout le monde brièvement en leur assurant que tout allait bien, puis, prit d'une impulsion qu'il ne se connaissait pas, se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il escalada les marches quatre à quatre et cogna à la porte. Il s'arrêta net au troisième coup, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait.

-Non mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête mon petit Quatre... qu'est-ce qui te prend de déranger les gens comme ça! S'il a quitté son poste, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à...

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement et une petite bouille brune au visage rond se mit à observer Quatre, curieuse de savoir ce qu'un étranger faisait chez elle. Le blond lui fit un petit signe de la main, tout souriant. La petite fit un léger sourire puis courut se cacher derrière les jambes du nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que le musicien.

Cette fois, Quatre prit bien le temps de le détailler. Il constata d'abord que le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze, ou peut-être seize ans. Il avait de fin cheveux bruns avec une frange qui retombait sur l'un de ses yeux. Il était grand et assez maigre. Et il était... immobile, attendant probablement des explications. Réalisant ce point, Quatre rougit violemment et se massa la nuque, gêné.

-Ah, euh bonjour! Je.. je m'appelle Quatre... en fait, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te complimenter sur ta musique et... pour une raison qui m'ait étrangère, il me semblait primordial de le faire alors... me voilà!

Le blond esquissa un tendre sourire, mais la réaction de son face à face le déçu. Il ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un geste et ne changea même pas d'expression faciale. Il demeurait 'neutre'. Quatre eut envi de s'en aller, se sentant visé à être fixé ainsi. Pourtant, il continua à insister.

-Tu joues professionnalement aussi?

Le garçon arqua lentement un sourcil et fit un léger signe négatif. Décidément... il n'était pas très bavard. Pas très gai non plus.

-Tu sais, tu peux me dire quelque chose. Je ne suis pas si intimidant il me semble...

-Il ne peut pas!

Quatre se pencha vers la voix aigüe. La petite fille s'était risqué à sortir sa tête de derrière le musicien. Le blond lui sourit et lui fit signe de continuer. Elle rougit, mais le regarda bravement dans les yeux.

-Mon frère, il peut pas parler. Papa dit qu'on appelle ça un muet. Un muet, ça parle pas. Mais maman disait que mon frère parlait avec la musique. Elle est bien sa musique. Elle m'aide à m'endormir...

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la tête de sa soeur et celle-ci se tut instantanément. Quatre se sentit soudain coupable d'être venu. Sa visite l'ennuyait, c'était horriblement sucinct sur son visage. Ou plutôt, dans ses yeux. De plus, il dérangeait probablement et n'avait même pas affaire avec cette famille. Il se pinça les lèvres puis releva la tête, tout souriant.

-Bon eh bien je vais partir. Mais tu sais, je suis professeur de musique. Alors... si tu veux te lancer un jour... non, laisse tomber! Au revoir!

Quatre dévala les marches en vitesse, mais il s'arrêta parce qu'en haut, une nouvelle voix survint. Une voix grave et rauque qui avait quelque chose... de mauvais. Du moins, le ton était dur et Quatre le trouva particulièrement déplaisant à son oreille. Il écouta tout de même le dialogue, se sentant inexplicablement concerné.

-Catherine, qui c'était!

-C'était Quatre, papa!

-Qui?

-Quatre, un monsieur qui aime la musique de mon frère!

-Qu'est-ce qui voulait le Quatre...

-Ben, juste dire qu'il aimait la musique!

-Pff, on a pas idée de déranger les gens pour des conneries pareilles! Franchement, je suis sûr que ce qu'il aimait était dans le fond de sa culotte. Tu crois pas Trowa? Les gens ne t'aiment pas pour ta musique. Les gens sont pas comme ça... Aller, va continuer le cirage, le plancher t'attend. Et c'est bien la seule chose qui t'attendra toute ta vie.

Quatre entendit une porte claquer. Il continua à descendre les marches et reprit sa route vers l'épicier d'un pas raide, profondément humilié. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Les propos de l'homme envers son fils, car il devait sûrement être le père des deux enfants, l'avaient choqué, consterné. On ne parle pas comme ça à son enfant, même si celui-ci est presque devenu un homme. Le blond se mit même à ronchonner tout seul.

-Non mais il représente quoi pour son père, cendrillon? Quel être exécrable... je... je n'ai jamais été plus en colère contre quelqu'un depuis ma dispute avec...

-Tu parles tout seul, Quaty-chan? Tu n'as pas dû dormir beaucoup!

Quatre se retourna pour appercevoir un garçon adossé sur un mur, les jambes croisés, les mains sur sa canne. Il avait une tresse qui lui atteignait les fesses, était habillé totalement en noir et portait des verres fumés. Là était le style de Duo Maxwell. Sombrement joyeux. Quatre se dirigea vers lui et l'enlaça sans retenu. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux lui rendit son étreinte.

-Alors, blondinet de mon coeur, tu as rencontré un être méchant? Tu veux que je lui fasse sa fête?

Duo lâcha sa canne et brandit ses poings dans le vide, tel un champion mondial de boxe. Quatre éclata de rire. Il ramassa la canne de son ami et lui mit dans la main.

-Oh bien sûr, il se sentira fort menacé par un jeunot à moitié aveugle!

-Oses douter de mes compétences!

Duo enleva doucement ses lunettes. Quatre fixa ses yeux éteins et frissonna. Cependant, il ne détourna pas la tête, de peur de vexé son ami. Car Duo était aveugle, ou enfin, presque. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des ombres. Il pouvait très bien marcher dans la rue, habitué à sa situation, adieu son rêve de gloire et de musique... Tout ça à cause de ce malheureux jour ou... Quatre eut un pincement au coeur. Ça faisait bien cinq ans de cela et il avait encore le goût de pleurer en y pensant. Il se demandait bien comment Duo faisait pour en rire aujourd'hui. Le tressé saisit le visage du blond qui sursauta, remarquant qu'il était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensés. Il balbutie des excuses que Duo balaya de la main en riant.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas mal d'être un peu rêveur, au contraire. Et puis le bon vieux Duo n'a jamais été que ça non? Ainsi qu'un beau parleur et un grand enjôleur, mais tu connais la liste de mes innombrables qualités! He he! Mais ma plus grande qualité... c'est d'être ton ami, Quat-chan.

Quatre rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mal à l'aise.

-Non, ne dit pas ça...

-Mais si, mais si! Tu es mon soleil du matin, mon lunch du midi, ma berceuse du soir! **(1)**

Quatre fut soulagé de constater que Duo tournait les choses à la blague, comme à son habitude. Le tressé devait savoir qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse des éloges et respectait ses raisons qui étaient demeurées un mystère. L'aveugle sourit de toutes ses dents et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

-Bon alors si monsieur ne veut point de mes compliments, je vais lui parler d'autre chose! Comment va le boulot? As-tu enfermé tous ces gosses dans le placard comme je te l'ai recommandé?

-Bien sûr que non! ..il y en a quelques un qui ont laissé tomber le cour. En fait, il faudrait que je me trouve un autre petit gagne-pain sinon Mr Granger va me mettre à la porte. Si je déménage dans plus petit, il va falloir que je me débarrasse de mon piano à queue et de beaucoup d'autres instruments, ce dont je n'ai pas vraiment envi...

-Tu es toujours bienvenu à la librairie. Paraît-il qu'un de mes collègues a démissionné. Et puis ça me désennuirait que tu viennes, parce que moi les livres.. Pff! Je préfèrais largement ma guitare, tu ne crois pas? Pour le logement, je t'ai déjà invité mais comme tu ne m'écoutes jamais, je vais te proposer ceci. Va là où les comptes sont confortables et confis-moi quelques un de tes précieux trésors! Et pis je connais un studio où le proprio n'est pas vache comme ton Anger-man.

Le blond sourit distraitement. Duo travaillait dans une librairie. En fait, il demeurait devant sa caisse toute la journée à ne rien faire. Ce devait être un total ennuis...

-Tu es gentil Duo, mais avant de te déranger, je préfèrerais essayer de me débrouiller seul.

-Ne dis jamais ça, Quatre Rebarba Winner. Tu es mon meilleur ami, pas un poids. Tu ne me déranges jamais quand il s'agit de sortir du trou. Et tu as beaucoup fait pour moi, maintenant laisse-toi chouchouté un peu. Allez! Je te paye un café et tu me diras ce qui te perturbe!

-Mais... je ne suis pas perturbé!

-Si, tu l'es! Ça se voit dans ton visage.

-Tu ne vois pas mon visage.

Silence. Quatre rougit, honteux d'avoir laissé ce commentaire désobligent. C'était nul de sa part et c'était d'un humour cruel. Pourtant, Duo acquiesça et se mit à rire.

-Ah, tu as raison! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sens pas ta voir égaré et ton esprit vagabond! Alors, je te le paye ce café ou je t'enchaîne de force pour que tu me suives?

Quatre sourit et hocha la tête.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(1)** Citation de Bob et Valence de l'émission Dans une galaxie près de chez vous, quand Brad se transforme en Linda xD

Fin du second chapitre. Personnellement, je le trouve moyen, mais bon c'est à vous de me dire! Review siouplé!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Réponse au review:** Merchi beaucoup Angie pour ta review Je suis contente que t'aimes ma fic, je suis alors en train de la poursuivre jusqu'au bout! Pour ce qui est de Trowa, t'inquiète... il a pire! Mais puisque Quatre est là, ça va l'aider beaucoup! Et ne trucide pas son papa avant que j'ai fini la fic siouplé! J'ai besoin de ce pauvre con encore un peu! En ti cas... continue de me lire!

**Chtite note:** Ici, on ne verra pas Heero, désolée mesdames! De toutes manières, Heero est un beau salaud dans à peu près toute la fic alors... On verra un peu Trowa (le chaton ET le bishi sexy!) Et Quatre se rendra enfin compte que les deux ont le même prénom.. Bonne lecture à tous!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

À peine rentré chez lui, Quatre alla s'effondrer sur le divan-lit avec ses sacs, une expression béate sur le visage. Cette discussion avec Duo lui avait redonné sa bonne humeur. Il se redressa lorsque son chat lui sauta sur les genoux en poussant un miaulement aigu. Le blond caressa l'animal, attendri.

-Bonjour mon Trowa! J'arrive tard, je sais. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi? D'abord, je me suis promené pour me changé les idées... alors j'ai rencontré un certain Mr Yuy. C'est un homme... bien étrange. En fait, on a pas parlé longtemps. Je crois qu'il me considère comme un pauvre empoté. Mais bon, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... c'est au fond ce que je suis!

Le chat pencha la tête de côté. Son maître avait prit l'habitude de lui raconter sa vie. Trowa était donc un journal intime vivant qui ne pouvait être lu par quiconque. Quatre poursuivit.

-Ensuite... j'ai rencontré un violoniste de rue. Mais si tu savais quel bon musicien il est! Vraiment, c'est la première fois que la musique me trouble autant... Et ses yeux… Tu aurais dû voir toute la tristesse qui y régnait. Un vrai livre...

Les yeux de Quatre s'embrunirent subitement. En bavardant avec Duo, il avait crut oublier l'adolescent aux yeux verts qui après tout, n'était qu'un joueur de musique comme un autre. Mais à l'évidence, cette rencontre l'avait plus bouleversé qu'il ne le pensait. Il était encore dans tous ses états, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il avait vu des gens éclater en sanglots et être bien plus tristes que celui-ci. Pourtant... ce jeune homme avait eu un grave effet sur lui. Un peu comme s'il avait transvidé toute sa mélancolie en Quatre.

-Je pense que j'aimerais le revoir... comment s'appelle-t-il déjà? Son père...

Le blond frissonna en repensant à la voix rauque et franchement écœurante du paternel.

-Son père l'avait appelé...

_-Je suis sûr que ce qu'il aimait est dans le fond de sa culotte... tu ne crois pas, Trowa?_

Quatre sursauta et regarda son chat avec des yeux ronds. Le chaton miaula gaiement et se frôla sur lui en ronronnant, ne comprenant évidemment pas la réaction de son maître.

-Ma parole! Ce garçon a le même nom que toi! Trowa! Eh bien tu parles d'une surprise... Trowa le chat... Trowa le violoniste...

Quatre sourit et s'allongea dans son lit. C'était une situation drôlement bizarre. Tellement étrange... Le blond se mit à rire d'abord doucement, puis éclata littéralement. Il devint presque violet et fini par s'étouffer. Il reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Le chat s'était sauvé, effrayé par les soubresauts du professeur de musique.

-Hilarant... il... il faut vraiment que je le revois. Demain... demain car maintenant, je suis fatigué...

Le blond ferma les yeux et s'endormit doucement.

-----------------------------------------------------------

CLAP!

Il recommençait... si dur, si violent.

SLAP!

Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui ne faisait pas son affaire.

SLAP!

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire grand chose... sa sœur pouvait pleurer et crier, il ne faisait rien. Lui, il marchait un peu trop fort et c'était la claque.

SLAAAAPPP!

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. Pleurer rendait faible. Pleurer renforçait les coups. Il ne fallait pas crier. Il fallait être muet. Muet comme une tombe. Et ensuite, la musique viendrait tout apaiser. Pour le moment... il fallait penser à autre chose.

CLAPPPP!

Penser à Catherine qui était une adorable petite fille. Il devait la protéger. Il devait rester, sinon c'est à elle qu'il s'en prendrait. Et ça... il ne pourrait l'accepter.

SLAPP!

Penser à sa mère qui n'était plus de ce monde. Il fallait lui faire honneur et tenir tête à cette brute qui, à sa manière, l'avait tuée. Oui, il l'avait tué avec l'alcool et les coups. Il l'avait rendu folle... Et même si elle respirait encore, elle ne vivait plus.

SLAAAAAAAPPPPPP

Et pourquoi pas à ce nouveau personnage, cet individu blond? Il était délibérément venu cogner à sa porte. On aurait dit... qu'il aurait voulu l'aider. Il avait l'air très gentil. Mais comme tous les autres, il était parti. Et il était de nouveau seul... avec lui.

Cette fois-ci, le coup fut plus fort et le jeune homme fut projeté contre le mur. Il s'évanouit dans la douleur tandis que son assaillant sortit de la pièce...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut, tout en sueurs. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était plongée dans le noir absolu. Il se leva en tremblant, avec l'impression d'avoir été battu à mort. Il ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, mais il savait que c'était horrible et encore douloureux. Tout doucement, il se rendit à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il porta à ses lèvres desséchées. Ensuite, il marcha tranquillement au salon et s'assit devant son piano à queue. Il devait être très tard. Tout le monde devait dormir... pourtant, Quatre se mit à jouer. Il joua les premières notes de Aito hi. Bizarrement, cette chanson l'inspirait en ce moment. Douce, calme, triste...

-Juste comme Trowa...

Il fut surpris. Il pensait encore à ce garçon.

-Ben ça... si ça continu, je vais presque entendre Duo me dirent que je suis amoureux... d'ailleurs, il me l'a déjà dit.

_-Tu vas me dire ce qui te perturbe ou non?_

_-Mais rien du tout!_

_-Bien sûr que si. Tu as la voix... d'un amoureux tient! He he!_

Quatre pencha la tête par derrière, songeur.

-Bon, je verrai tout ça demain.

Il bailla bruyamment et retourna à sa chambre en titubant.

------------------------------------------------

Fin du troisième chapitre! Un peu court, j'admets, mais bon. Dans le prochain, il se passera plus de choses. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse, sayoo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Réponse au review:** Merci Cocbys pour ta review! Et nop tu n'es pas bête, mieux vaut tard que jamais! Yups, alors je te butterai pas!

Comme toujours, je suis contente que ma fic plaise! Pour répondre à tes questions.. D'abord, la romance entre Quatre et Trowa s'imissera tout doucement. Mais t'inquiète, elle commence assez tôt! Ensuite, Quand je dis que Heero est un beau salaud, c'est envers... presque tout le monde XD Enfin, il sera pas le pire des méchants, juste le maître de l'orgueil et un bon bourreau moral!

**Chtite note: ** Bon, déjà, ce chapitre sera plus long que le précédent. On y reverra Heero et Trowa et Quatre se reverront. Aussi, on aura droit à un rêve étrange de Quatre. Je tiens à préciser que les rêves et les flash back sont en _italique_! Duo n'est pas présent ici non plus! Ah au fait, Aito Hi est une mélodie de Naruto. Elle est en effet vraiment très belle! Et très triste! Mon amie m'a dit qu'on l'entend à la mort de Sasuke... http/stream. on peut également l'écouter ici! Il faut l'écouter à certains moment de la fic! Je vous dirai quand! Enfin bon, bonne lecture à tous!

------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Quatre se réveilla avec une grosse migraine. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'aspirines.

-Décidément... il manque toujours quelque chose ici...

Il referma l'armoire qui servait aussi de miroir et se regarda un instant, histoire de voir s'il était présentable.

-Ish! Effectivement, j'ai une sale tête...

Quatre avait les yeux cernés, les joues rouge foncé et le teint affreusement pâle. Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea d'eau. Il se demanda comment il avait pu choppé un tel virus en l'espace d'une nuit. Il replaça ses cheveux et s'étira sans force. En cet instant, le blond se sentit moue et faible. Pourtant, il ne regagna pas son lit. Il se vêtit d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et s'accrocha un foulard noir au cou.

-C'est déjà mieux...

Il prit son manteau et le mit d'une lenteur incroyable. Ce simple vêtement lui semblait très lourd. Trowa sortit d'une pile de linge sal et miaula, comme s'il était inquiet. Les animaux sentent quand quelque chose ne va pas, et à chaque fois que Quatre avait la fièvre, il se montrait très collant. Son maître se pencha pour le caresser et sourit doucement.

-Tu me conseillerais de rester au lit hein... mais je ne peux pas. Aujourd'hui, je dois aller chez un client à domicile... j'ai besoin d'argent pour ce soir. Si tu ne veux pas que toi et moi soyons foutus à la porte, il le faut. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais acheter des aspirines en passant. Ça ira mieux!

Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mit ses souliers et sortit. Dehors, le froid le submergea, mais il s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention. Il se dirigea vers une pharmacie, se sentant de plus en plus mal à mesure qu'il avançait. Il en trouva une et acheta un pot de pilule qu'il ouvrit tout de suite pour en avaler deux, sans eau.

Ensuite, Quatre flâna un peu. Il avait au moins trois quarts d'heure avant son cour. À un moment donné, il s'arrêta devant un café et entendit son ventre gargouiller. Il n'avait pas déjeuné. Il y entra donc. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit. Il mangeait par besoin et non par envi, ces derniers temps. En entrant, ce qu'il vit d'abord fut une touffe de cheveux chocolat. Incertain, il s'approcha de la table et tapota l'épaule de l'individu. Celui-ci se retourna et Quatre put reconnaître deux yeux colbalt.

-Mr Heero! Quelle coïncidence de vous voir ici.

Le blond salua les trois autres hommes du regards. Ceux-ci le fixaient avec méfiance. En fait, presque avec dédain. Des gens de la haute, probablement. L'un était si grand qu'il dépassait presque Quatre en étant assis. Ou alors c'était le blond qui était petit... L'homme avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Le second, à sa gauche, avait des cheveux bruns ramenés vers l'arrière ainsi que des yeux de vipères. Le troisième semblait moins austère. Il avait juste une expression sérieuse dans ses yeux en amendes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenu en une sévère queue de cheval.

Quatre trouva les compagnons d'Heero peu rassurants, mais il les salua quand même avec sourire et courtoisie. Le brun arqua un sourcil et commença d'une voix froide, bien plus froide que lors de leur première rencontre.

-Est-ce que je vous connais ou vous êtes simplement le serveur?...

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-Bien sûr, nous nous sommes rencontré hier dans la rue. Je suis Quatre.

Heero plissa les yeux et fit un geste de la main.

-Vous faites sûrement erreur. Je suis certain de ne jamais vous avoir vu. J'ai comme principe de ne pas côtoyer n'importe qui...

Un rire gras vint de l'un de ses acolytes. Quatre fixa le métis, sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait semblant d'être un parfait inconnu.

-Mais monsieur Yuy, dans ce cas, comment saurais-je que vous êtes le directeur du conservatoir?

-Est-ce un exploit? Ça n'est pas un secret. Il vous aura suffit de vous renseigner un peu, c'est tout. Je suis connu alors ce n'est pas bien difficile. Maintenant, ne voyez-vous pas que vous dérangez? Allez vous faire remarquer ailleurs.

Quatre s'attrista et pencha la tête en un salut bien bas et darda Heero de ses yeux turquoise.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyé. Mais sachez, monsieur Yuy, que peu importe l'importance et le prestige que vous pouvez avoir, je vous trouvais bien plus gentil hier...

Le blond tourna les talons et se rendit au comptoir, quelque peu vexé, mais surtout blessé. Le blond et le brun à la table éclatèrent d'un rire glauque. Le chinois, tant qu'à lui, croisa les bras et secoua la tête, exaspéré. Yuy fixa Quatre, sans émotion, et se retourna en un haussement d'épaule. Et soudain, il lâcha:

-Moi je vous trouvais moins zombie hier. Ne m'adressez plus la parole si c'est pour me dire ce genre d'idiotie.

Quatre referma doucement les doigts, puis les rouvrit.

''Vraiment... j'avais cru cet homme un peu plus correct.. tout le monde peut se tromper.''

Le blond se commanda deux croissants pour apporter, n'ayant aucune envi d'être plus longtemps dans le même bâtiment que les quatres acolytes. La préposé lui remit un sac de papier en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux. Quatre lui rendit et la salua avant de quitter l'endroit. Dehors, il eut un malaise soudain, mais continua son chemin. Il mangea un croissant en s'en allant. Étrangement, le morceau lui noua l'estomac et il eut un haut le coeur. Il s'arrêta, se mit la main sur la bouche et hoqueta faiblement. La nausée passa, mais il se sentait toujours très mal. Malgré tout, il inspira goulument de l'air et se remit en route. Cela ne dura pas longtemps... il commençait à voir flou, sa migraine semblait lui donner des coups dans le crâne et il avait même du mal à se soutenir. Il finit par tomber à genoux... puis s'évanouit carrément.

--------------------------------------------------

_Quatre était maintenant dans un drôle d'endroi. C'était un espèce de couloir sombre éclairé faiblement par des torches. D'un côté, il y avait l'obscurité la plus total. De l'autre, une vive lumière blanche, presque aveuglante._

_-Pas possible, je suis en train de mourir?_

_-Pas vraiment._

_Le blond se retourna et apperçut une jeune femme assise dans l'ombre. Il ne distinguait pas vraiment ses traits, mais voyait qu'elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et raides, ainsi qu'une magnifique paire d'yeux verts. Des yeux verts éclatants dans lesquels on pouvait lire toutes sortes de sentiments, comme s'il eut s'agit d'un livre. Quatre s'étonna aussi envoyant qu'elle était enchaînée au mur... et qu'elle était nue. Il rougit subitement et détourna le regard, embarrassé._

_-Alors ce doit être un rêve..._

_-Oui! Sûrement, mais alors... je rêve depuis longtemps._

_-Je vais rester longtemps ici alors! Pas que votre compagnie me déplaise, mais..._

_La femme sourit tristement._

_-Mais tu veux retourner chez toi. Mais c'est où chez toi exactement?_

_-Que voulez-vous dire? Dans quelle ville? J'habite à..._

_-Non..._

_La femme pencha la tête sur le côté._

_-Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave..._

_Le blond risqua un regard sur son interlocutrice, et regarda ses chaînes. Il s'avança d'un pas sans assurance et s'accroupit. Il tendit les mains, mais la femme l'arrêta d'un regard glacial._

_-Non, navrée, mais tu nepeux pas faire cela._

_-Pourquoi?..._

_-Si tu me libères, tu ne pourras pas retourner chez toi._

_-...mais... il vaut mieux que vous partiez... vous êtes là depuis longtemps.. je ne veux pas vous laissez ici, seule dans le noir! C'est trop injuste!_

_-Tu voudrais.. demeurer ici.. me laisser partir à ta place.._

_-Oui!_

_La femme le regarda, ébranlée. Puis elle se mit à rire et à pleurer à la fois._

_-Tu es vraiment gentil, mon petit ange blond. C'est de quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que toi que ma famille aurait besoin. Alors, non. Tu ne peux rester... réveille-toi._

_-Mais.._

_-Réveille-toi!_

_-Non, attendez je..._

_-Réveille-toi!_

_À mesure que la femme parlait, sa voix devenait plus aigüe et ses traits se déformaient. Le décors aussi changeait. Il se mit à tourner à une vitesse vertigineuse qui donna un mal de tête à Quatre. Il ferma les yeux et tout s'arrêta brusquement._

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Réveille-toi!

Quatre cligna des yeux. Sa migraine l'avait quitté, mais il se sentait encore un peu mal et il était confu. Il se rappela alors s'être évanoui en allant à son cours. Son coeur manqua un bond en y pensant, et il regarda vivement sa montre. Une heure de retard... Il recala sa tête contre... contre un coussin? Quatre s'assit cette fois, totalement perdu. Il remarqua qu'une petite chose était agenouillée près de lui, ouvrant de grands yeux bleus curieux. Il reconnut la petite bouille de la journée précédente. Elle arborait fièrement une tresse française et des vêtements d'homme, trop grand pour elle, qui juraient avec sa féminité déjà présente. Le blond s'attendrit instantanément devant ce visage naif et pur. Il lui passa délicatement une main dans les cheveux. La fillette sourit. Elle devait avoir six ans... sept au plus.

-Bonjour toi. Tu m'as recueilli alors que.. que je dormais?

La petite acquiesça vivement en rougissant.

-Vous êtes monsieur Quatre l'ange!

-Et toi, tu es mademoiselle Catherine, la Déesse!

Catherine gloussa et prit la main de Quatre sur sa tête. Celui-ci s'enticha sur le coup de la jeune fille. Elle était adorable! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que Quatre voulait voir.

-Catherine, où est ton frère...

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Mon frère est parti chercher une serviette froide et de l'eau.

En disant cela, le plancher craqua et quelqu'un passa dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. C'était l'adolescent en question, un plateau repas dans les mains. Quatre lui sourit et le salua. Il n'eut pas de réponse, même pas gestuelle. Trowa s'approcha, posa le plateau sur la table près du canapé et darda Quatre de ses beaux yeux verts. Le blond se redressa un peu plus. Il y eut alors une réaction spontanée de la part de l'adolescent. Il se pencha brusquement, força Quatre à s'allonger. Il lui mit une serviette froide sur le front et plaça un thermomètre devant sa bouche, attendant patiemment qu'il l'ouvre. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et questionna la petite du regard. Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air fier.

-Quand on t'a trouvé, tu étais brulant de fièvre! Alors Trowa était inquiet et il t'a porté chez nous. Il est gentil mon frère hein?

Quatre sourit et ouvrit sa bouche. Trowa y introduit le thermomètre. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le blond fut une fois de plus troublé par les yeux du garçon, mais sut se contrôler cette fois-ci. Il entendit une petite sonnerie. Il retira le thermomètre de sa bouche et regarda sa température. Il n'en faisait pas trop. Il le montra à Trowa qui acquiesça et le déposa sur la table. La petite, sourit de toutes ses dents et se tourna vers le blond, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée géniale.

-Quatre, tu aimerais pas dîner avec nous?

-Ici?

-Nan... on aime pas manger avec papa. On va toujours manger dans le parc, parce qu'il y a un mini restaurant et un marchand de crème glacée... dis oui! Je t'en pris! Je m'ennuis seule avec Trowa!

Le Trowa en question secoua vivement la tête et commença une suite de gestes compliqués destinés à sa soeur. Quatre n'y comprit rien, mais cela eut pour effet de faire disparaître le sourire de Catherine.

-Aller, Trowa! Il va beaucoup mieux! C'est que.. que... passager!

L'adolescent semblait hésiter. À l'évidence, il préférait que Quatre se repose bien au chaud. Le blond s'en apperçut et allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que tout allait bien, mais la fillette fut plus rapide.

-Et pis Quatre est plus vieux que toi alors il décide, hein Quatre? Et si tu acceptes de venir, je te donne ma main!

Quatre éclata de rire. Il hocha négativement la tête et continua de sourire.

-Garde ta main fillette, je ne suis pas ton valeureux prince charmant, mais ton humble valet. Et j'accepte de vous accompagner! Si ça ne dérange pas ton frère...

-YOUPIIIII!

La petite se mit à sauter de joie dans tout le salon. Trowa la regarda. Il ne souriait pas, mais Quatre vit dans ses yeux une infinie tendresse. Le brun sortit de la pièce et revint avec deux manteaux. Les deux étaient dans un état assez pitoyable. C'est à ce moment que Quatre se rendit compte que le salon était un véritable champ de bataille. Un grand désordre y régnait et le sol était couvert de cochonneries, telles que de la pizza à moitié mangée qui commençait à verdoyer. Le blond comprit alors que cette famille ne devait pas être stable pour deux sous. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il connaissait cette situation embarrassante et c'était déjà bien que les deux enfants l'aient amené ici sans avoir honte. Décidément, ce n'était pas lui l'ange, mais bien les deux personnages devant lui.

Quatre se leva, afficha un beau sourire et attendit que Trowa bouge le premier. Ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment, après avoir aidé sa soeur à enfiler son manteau. Ils sortirent et prirent la direction du parc, heureux tous les trois d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui leur paraissait gentil et fiable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fin du chapitre 4! Alors, c'est pas mal? Moi, plus j'avance, plus j'aime cette fic (sans vantardise) En fait, je m'amuse à l'écrire. Enfin bon... sauf les bouts où Trowa souffre! Auchi, j'encourage toujours à poster un review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Fred01:** Salut, merci pour ton review, c'est sympa! Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire accrochante! Sinon, oui! Zech et Treize sont vraiment bêtes! Même dans l'anime je les aime pas! Tant qu'à Heero, je dirais pas que ses raisons sont 'bonnes'.. mais son comportement n'est pas du plus naturel! Ah oui... le vrai film du virtuose est très différent en fait! J'ai juste pris quelques idées dedans. Comme.. le personnage est un jeune asiatique qui joue du violon. Il ne parle pas beaucoup.. puis il y a un maître qui le prend sous son aile, si je me souviens bien sa mère est morte ect. Mais même si ce n'est pas pareil comme la fic, c'est un bon film pareil et je te le recommande! Aller, bonne lecture!

**Angel1305:** Nah désolé pour les reviews, j'ai pas pensé de les déblocker. En fait les reviews anonymes ne me dérangent pas du tout, même que plus y en aura, mieux ce sera! Je les ai déblockés là... enfin je crois! Aussi, merci pour ta review!

**Angie: **Helloo à toi! C'est génial, j'aurais jamais pensé que ma fic fasse fondre les gens! Je suis ravi que tu aimes! Malheureusement, je suppose que Quatre ne te laissera pas la place xD

**Chtite note:** Bon, ici, nous voyons la fin du dîner de notre trio, une mini scène kawai entre Trowa et Quatre, la fatale rencontre entre le père de Trowa et Quatre... un peu de larmes et un oeil au beurre noir! À un moment dans cette fic, il vous faudra écouter Aito Hi! Enfin, si cela vous tente... Bonne lecture à tous!

-----------------------------------------------------

-Tu as de la fraise partout, ma Catherinette!

Quatre saisit une napkins et essuya le bout du nez de la fillette. Celle-ci sourit, un peu gênée, et prit une autre léchette de la glace qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le trio avait dîné au parc, au 'petit restaurent' qui s'avérait en fait à être un simple stand à fast food. Ensuite, ils avaient trouvé un marchand de crème glacée et y avait prit leur dessert.

Le blond s'apperçut bien vite que la petite avait beaucoup de parlotte. Tout le long du chemin jusqu'au parc et même pendant le repas, elle n'avait pas cessé de babiller sur tout et sur rien. Elle s'était dégênée et maintenant, il ne pouvait se passer deux secondes sans qu'elle ne dise un mot. En fait, elle lui faisait terriblement penser à Duo. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Tant qu'à Trowa, il restait calme et, évidemment, silencieux. Il surveillait les moindre gestes de sa soeur. Par contre, il ne jetait aucun regard à Quatre et lorsque celui-ci osait lui dire quelques mots, il se contentait d'hocher la tête négativement ou de faire un petit signe affirmatif. À un moment, l'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers une toilette publique. Le blond le regarda partir tristement. Catherine lui tapota le bras.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas que Trowa ne t'aime pas. Il est juste pas habitué aux étrangers. D'habitude il reste chez nous ou il va dehors pour jouer de la musique. Et moi je t'aime beaucoup!

Quatre tourna la tête vers elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Et moi, je ne peux qu'adorer ma Déesse chérie!

Catherine se colla un peu sur lui, ses oreilles ayant prit une teinte tomate. Décidément, elle était le clône psychologique de Duo. Toujours à vouloir essuyer la tristesse des autres, ou à vouloir les rassurer.

-Dis Quatre, tu apprends la musique aux gens?

-Oui! C'est mon métier.

-Trowa sait déjà la musique... mais papa veut pas qu'il aille à l'école spécialisé. Il dit que ça coûte trop cher et que ça ne le fera pas aller plus loin dans la vie. Alors il pourra pas faire ce métier. Ça serait chouette si il pouvait aller dans ton école à toi, parce que c'est pas une vrai école. Je le sais parce que maman aussi faisait ça. Alors peut-être que papa il voudrait.

Quatre fixa longuement la fillette et finit par lui sourire tendrement. Elle avait eu la même idée que lui. À moins que ce ne soit son frère qui lui en ait parlé. En fait, il préfèrerais plutôt cette possibilité. Se connaissant, il n'oserait pas le lui demander. Il avait bien failli, mais s'était aussitôt déstabillisé et avait renoncé. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un d'aussi doué que Trowa serait vexé qu'on lui propose de lui enseigner la musique. De plus, il n'y avait pas que Trowa. Il y avait son père. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'air commode, la petite venait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas que son garçon aille à l'école. Donc... probablement pas dans une école de musique... Une main vint le secouer légèrement, le sortant de ses songes. Quatre sursauta en voyant qu'il s'agissait de l'adolescent. Celui-ci le regardait étrangement.

-Ah, excuse-moi. Tu verras, je suis souvent dans la lune...

Trowa hocha la tête et se tourna à sa soeur pour lui 'dire' quelque chose. La petite fit la moue et croisa les bras.

-Non, pas déjà! Je veux rester avec Quatre moi! Il est super gentil. Toi, tu ne joues jamais avec moi.

-...

L'adolescent lança un regard embarrassé au blond puis recommença à gesticuler. Quatre se demanda comment la petite pouvait savoir de quoi il parlait. Lui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce langage. Pas le moindre geste ne lui disait quelque chose. Finalement, Trowa réussit à faire sourire Catherine. Elle se leva du banc et prit la main de Quatre.

-Tu veux pas nous reconduire chez nous? Et tu pourrais prendre un jus d'orange aussi! S'il te plaît! Trowa il t'en supplie!

Quatre jeta un coup d'oeil à l'adolescent pour voir s'il était concilliant. Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête qu'il détourna aussitôt. Le blond fut à demi blessé par ce geste anodin, mais se leva tout de même en essayant de paraître joyeux. Il sentit la petite serrer un peu plus sa main. Il la rassura avec un clin d'oeil complice.

-Bien sûr que je le veux!

-YOUPI! Allons-y alors! Peut-être que papa sera pas encore rentré et que tu pourras rester plus longtemps!

Trowa se retourna subitement. Il y avait des flammes dans ses yeux, comme si quelque chose dans ces paroles l'avait énervé. Il secoua doucement la tête avec l'air de dire 'compte pas là-dessus'. Quatre s'en attrista, pensant que l'adolescent ne voulait pas de sa compagnie, qu'il avait hâte de le voir disparaître. Catherine, elle, fit carrément une face frustrée. C'en était presque drôle. Elle ne dit pourtant rien.

Le trajet se fit dans un lourd silence. Parfois, Catherine passait des petits commentaires auquels Quatre répondait plus par politesse que par envi. Alors elle se tut, sentant probablement qu'elle ne réussirait pas à détendre l'atmosphère. En fait, le blond était préoccupé. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas partir et laisser ce frère et cette soeur en paix. D'un côté, Catherine se montrerait ravi à ce qu'il devienne un ami. De l'autre, Trowa serait sûrement outré. Il avait lu l'appréhension dans ses yeux tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Était-ce son comportement qu'il ne supportait pas?

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'escalier en colimaçon. Trowa s'arrêta devant et sembla hésité. Il gravit enfin les marches, mais plutôt lentement. Sa soeur le suivit et Quatre ferma la marche. Ils entrèrent dans le logement et ne croisèrent personne. Un grand soulagement se fit voir sur le visage des deux enfants. Catherine enleva vivement son manteau et l'accrocha à une poignée de porte. Ne laissant pas le temps à Quatre d'en faire de même, elle l'agrippa par la manche et le traîna à travers la maison.

-Tu vois, là c'est la toilette! C'est la pièce la plus propre ici. Et là, c'est la chambre de papa. On a pas le droit d'y entrer. Papa nous donne une taloche si on le fait. Et il y a le salon, mais tu l'as vu. Et au fond, il y a la cuisine... mais n'y va pas. C'est trop moche et pis ça pu. Et enfin, tada!

Catherine ouvrit une porte sur laquelle on avait collé une feuille de papier marqué 'Le virtuose et la princesse' dessus. Quatre passa sa tête dans l'encadrement et fit mine de regarder devant l'air fier de la fillette. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Un lit à deux étages, une commode avec un réveil, quelques jouets éparpillés sur le sol... La décoration était assez jolie. Les murs étaient d'un côté bleu et de l'autre jaune. Le plafond était séparé à la diagonale par ces deux couleurs. Plusieurs dessins, sans aucun doutes faits par Catherine, étaient accrochés un peu partout.

Quatre remarqua alors quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le fit sourire. Un grand piano était installé sur la gauche, bouchant la moitié de la fenêtre. C'était un ancien piano droit **(1)**, mais il semblait en bon état. Un étuis à violon était appuyé dessus. Le blond entra lentement et se dirigea vers les deux instruments. Il passa d'abord ses doigts sur les touches, délicatement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Oh, je regarde seulement. Le piano est le premier instrument dont j'ai appris à me servir. C'est l'un de mes préférés.

-C'était celui de maman. Trowa sait aussi s'en servir, mais il préfère le violon. Et la flûte traversière! Elle est sur le lit.

Catherine désigna l'instrument à vent sur les draps. L'adolescent entra à ce moment et fixa les doigts de Quatre sur les touches. Le blond les retira aussitôt.

-Ah désolé! D'habitude, je ne touche pas à tout comme ça... c'est juste que... c'est un bel instrument!

À sa grande surprise, Trowa acquiesça vivement. Il ne sourit pas, pourtant, mais ses yeux s'étaient mit à briller d'une lueur enjouée. Quatre pensa un moment, puis se râcla la gorge et demanda timidement.

-Tu veux me jouer quelque chose?

Trowa arqua un sourcil et fit un signe négatif.

-Alors... je peux te jouer quelque chose?

L'adolescent cligna des yeux. Il parut réfléchir et finit par faire oui de la tête. Catherine sauta de joie, toute excitée, et alla se jeter sur le lit. Son frère vint l'y rejoindre, beaucoup plus lentement. Quatre s'installa docilement au piano et regarda le paquet de partitions mises droitement sur le pupitre **(2)**. Il les saisit et les feuilleta une à une, en l'espoir d'en trouver une qu'il connaissait. Il aurait pu improviser, mais il préférait toujours avoir une partition tout près, au cas ou il oublirait ses notes. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais, mais Quatre était prévenant. Il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nom de la mélodie. Il replaça alors les partitions sur le pupitre, celle-ci par-dessus la pile. Et il commença.

**N.A.: **_C'est le moment d'écouter Aito Hi, car c'est ce que joue Quatre! Je vous redonne le lien! _

_http/stream. piano dans cette mélodie est vers le milieu et la fin. Faut s'imaginer le tout au piano! Mais, z'êtes pas obligé d'écouter car la scène est courte. Ni d'aimer d'ailleurs!)_

Quatre appuya sur les premières notes, tout doucement. C'était son jeu de main préféré. Étrangement, cette mélodie l'avait toujours mis dans un état de sérénité. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une symphonie grandiose. C'était une musique plutôt simple. De plus, elle inspirait la tristesse et non la joie. Il était étrange d'éprouver du bien être en l'entendant. Mais à mesure que ses doigts glissaient sur les touches, il sentait une douce chaleur s'infiltrer en lui. Il ferma doucement les yeux. Il avait l'impression que c'était le piano qui caressait ses mains et non le contraire. Bizarre comme sensation, mais oh combien délicieuse... La mélodie résonnait d'une manière fluide et sans faille à ses oreilles. C'était un peu comme si il était seul au monde, entouré de sons doux et tristes qui lui emplissait le coeur. Cette solitude semblait tellement réelle qu'il en oublia ses auditeurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le coupe en plein coeur de la chanson. Quatre cessa ses doigtés et se retourna, mi-surpris, mi-frustré d'être interrompu. Mais cela passa bien vite.

Catherine était en train d'applaudir bruyamment en lui criant qu'il était le meilleur. Elle était mignonne à sautiller assise, incapable de se contenir.

'Comme mon Duo' pensa Quatre une fois de plus.

Il porta alors son regard sur Trowa. Celui-ci semblait troublé. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés et sa bouche, qui jusqu'à maintenant était demeurée une ligne droite, était à demi ouverte. Il était comme figé. Catherine se leva subitement.

-Maman jouait toujours ça! Et après elle pleurait. Je sais pas pourquoi. En tous cas, elle l'aimait beaucoup!

Quatre se gratta la nuque, embarrassé. Peut-être aurait-il dû jouer autre chose après tout. Il n'avait pas l'intention de remémorer des souvenirs à ces enfants. Il jeta un nouveau regard à Trowa. Celui-ci observait sa soeur. La ligne droite était de retour. Il fit quelques gestes et sa soeur hocha la tête et sortit en trombe de la chambre. L'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers Quatre. Il posa d'abord ses mains sur les genoux de celui-ci et se pencha vers l'avant. Et alors... il sourit. Un très joli sourire, sincère en étant timide. Quatre rougit instantanément, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait. Trowa ouvrit la bouche et remua les lèvres, comme s'il allait parler. Le blond fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille, comme si c'eut été possible.

-...m...ci.

-Que?

-CATHERINE! Où est ton morveux de frère!

Quatre et Trowa sursautèrent. L'adolescent se redressa alors et s'entoura automatiquement de ses bras en frissonnant. Quatre crut même percevoir un léger tremblement chez lui. Étonné, il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand une troisième personne entra dans la pièce, suivit de Catherine. C'était un homme robuste et plutôt grand. Il avait le teint bazané et des yeux bruns sérieux qui semblait être toujours teintés de colère. D'ailleurs, il était à l'évidence ivre et cela ne disait rien de bon. Il pointa Quatre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous?

-Eh ben je... je me suis évanouis sur le trottoir et vos enfants m'ont recueilli.

-Ah oui, vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans leur chambre? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous croire?

-C'est la vérité papa!

-Catherine, tais-toi donc! Tant qu'à vous, sortez de chez moi.

-Écoutez monsieur, je sais que votre fils a un immense talent musical et... comme je suis professeur de musique, j'avais pensé à lui offrir un cours. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait l'air d'en avoir besoin, mais c'est toujours nécessaire de se lancer et...

-Ah je vois, c'est vous le type d'hier. Ben laissez-moi vous dire que les gens comme vous, je les kiff pas! Quelqu'un qui aime cotoyer des enfants, c'est quelqu'un de pas net! Alors votre proposition, foutez-la vous où je pense. Toi le muet, tu vas regretter de faire entrer n'importe qui dans ma maison!

-Monsieur, ne vous énervez pas je...

Le coup fut vif, rapide. Catherine poussa un cri. Quatre chancela un peu et porta sa main à son oeil.

-Sortez de chez moi!

-Je...

Trowa empoigna Quatre par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il l'amena sur le balcon, se tourna vers lui et le fit enlever délicatement sa main de son oeil. Il retourna dans la maison et revint peu de temps après et lui colla un sac de glace sur l'oeil. Ensuite, il pointa l'escalier avec des regrets dans le regard. Quatre ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas laisser ces enfants seuls avec cet homme ivre et violent. Mais, devant le regard suppliant de Trowa, il en fut bien contraint. Et rien ne prouvait qu'il s'en prendrait à eux. Et pourtant...

Le blond descendit les marches à contre coeur et l'adolescent rentra dans sa maison en claquant la porte. Sa soeur vint se réfugier dans ses bras en pleurnichant. Son père sortit de la chambre et alla empoigner son fils par le col, ignorant totalement Catherine qui était entre eux deux.

-Toi le morveux, tu perds rien pour attendre. Tu vas faire entrer les flics après ça!

L'homme le cogna durement au bras et disparut dans sa propre chambre. Trowa se frotta doucement le bras en serrant les dents. Son père ne le frappait jamais au visage. C'était trop visible. Par ailleurs, son corps était couvert de bleus. Catherine étreignit son frère en pleurant. Le mieux qu'il put faire fut de lui rendre son calin...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(1) Piano droit: Sorte de piano ordinaire en bois, pas trop large.**

**(2) Pupitre: Endroit où on met les partitions sur un piano**

Fin du chapitre 5! Alors, ça vous a plût? Non? Oui? Revieww! Dans le prochain chapitre on verra un peu plus Duo! D'ici là, sayoo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Angie:** Bjour! Comme toujours, je suis contente que tu me fasses savoir que tu aimes ma fic! Et que tu trouves les persos trognons aussi! Alors vala la suiteuh! Bonne lecture

**Wish: **Kokou Wish! En fait si t'arrivais pas à me laisser une review c'est parce que quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas déblocké les reviews anonymes! Muip, on peut laisser croire que la femme de rêve (jeu de mots stupides) est la maman de Tro et Cathy! Ah et justement, Duo et Heero se rencontre dans ce chapitre! xD Et ce sera loin d'être super romantique pour leur première fois... mais t'inquiète, je suis fidèle au 01 x 02!

Wah alors t'aime Aito Hi? Génial! Alors j'espère que tu vas lire la suite!

**Aele: **Hello! Eh bien je suis contente de te réinitialiser à ce couple! xD moi je l'adore! Je trouve que c'est le plus romantique de gundam wing! En ti cas, ça me comble de savoir que tu attends les chap avec impatience! J'espérais pas que ma fic plairait autant en fait.. Alors, bonne lecture!

**Cocbys:** Wah tu trouve que je suis bonne fanficteuse ''rougit et prend son air modeste'' mais non, pas tant que ça! xD Pour en revenir à l'histoire, oui il est vilain de le père de Trowa. C'est pourquoi Angie et moi, on va le passer aux instruments de torture! Tant qu'à Heero, mouais il est vache, mais tout le monde peut pas être gentil! Alors tu pensais que c'était le vrai Trowa qui miaulait? XD ça aurait pu! Alors voilà la suiteuh et merci pour ta review!

**Lux: **Merci pour ta review, et merci de me lire! Ne dis pas 'J'ai beaucoup aimé' elle est loin d'être terminée! ''étoiles dans les yeux'' Aussi, voici un autre chapitre qui j'espère, te plaira autant! Bonne lectureuh!

**Chtite note: **Bah nous voilà pour le chap 6! D'ailleurs, si je semble négliger un peu mon autre fic, c'est pour la rattrapper! Bon, bon, bon... ici nous avons le grand retour de Duo, sa fatale rencontre avec Heero, un incident douloureux à l'un des personnages (xD wais bon, un personnage pas trop important quand même) et un tit peu de disputes!

-----------------------------------------------------

-Ah là là, Quatre, j'aurais dû t'apprendre les arts martiaux du temps où je voyais!

-Duo, ça n'Est pas si grave...

-Si ça l'est! Et puis si j'avais ce connard devant mes yeux, je... je lui ferais très mal!

Le blond afficha un sourire amusé.

-Je n'en doute pas. Après tout, tu es mon protecteur adoré.

-Wais!

Quatre n'était pas rentré chez lui après la scène du père de Trowa et Catherine. Il avait préféré aller se réfugier chez Duo, sentant le besoin d'avoir de la compagnie. Effectivement, s'il se retrouvais seul, il se mettrait à se morfondre et peut-être même à pleurer pour rien. Enfin, rien, c'est un peu hors du réel. Un père de cette violence ne devrait pas avoir la garde de ses enfants. Le blond craignait même qu'il ne leur fasse du mal. C'est pourquoi il avait débarqué chez son ami le tressé. Celui-ci, voyant l'anxiété de son meilleur pote, l'avait aussitôt invité au café et Quatre lui avait tout débité: Sa rencontre avec les enfants, le dîner, la musique et finalement l'incident. Et depuis, Duo semblait tenter de se contenir. Il détestait que l'on s'en prenne à Quatre, il détestait les alcooliques et enfin, il haïssait les gens violents. Alors tout ça dans une histoire, ça ne le faisait pas rire.

Duo Maxwell avait eu une enfance assez difficile. Il avait été élevé dans un orphelina et n'avait pas toujours été bien traité. Si le Père Maxwell, d'où son nom de famille, et la soeur Hélène ne l'avait pas aidé, probablement aurait-il sombré dans la délinquance. Puis il avait rencontré Quatre à l'adolescence et s'était transformé en Mr Obtimiste qui voit la vie comme un cadeau. Maintenant, Duo vivait dans une petite maison en collocation avec une jeune femme du nom de Hilde. Celle-ci s'occupait de lui à cause de sa situation. D'après ce que Quatre avait vu, c'était une fille enjouée et généreuse, mais qui sortait très souvent. Elle revenait pour les repas et le soir. Donc, en réalité, Duo s'occupait quasiment de lui tout seul, ce qui avait tendance à inquiéter Quatre. Enfin, il avait aussi un chien d'aveugle, Eyes, qui lui servait quand il devait aller ailleurs que dans son pâté de maison. Le pire, c'était qu'Hilde était allergique aux chiens. Pas d'bol. Mais comme elle brillait par son absence... D'ailleurs...

-Dis, Duo, où elle est Hilde? Quand je suis arrivé chez toi, elle n'était pas là. Une fois de plus.

-Bah, j'sais pas trop. Sûrement avec ses petites copines!

-Je me demande bien pourquoi elle te fuit!

-Tu crois que je lui aurais fait quelque chose de malsain, mon petit Quat-chan?

Le blond mit un certain temps avant de comprendre l'allusion et mit ses poings sur ses hanches d'un air faussement indigné.

-Duo Maxwell, petit pervers!

Les deux jeunes hommes mélangèrent leur hilarité à gorge déployée. Puis, ils se calmèrent et Duo appuya ses coudes sur la table pour déposer sa tête au creux de ses mains. Il soupira et sourit dans le vide.

-De toutes manières, entre toi et moi, on sait bien que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ce genre de chose. Un, je suis aveugle. Deux, je suis un parfait petit ange.

À cette remarque, Quatre sourit en secouant la tête. Son ami n'était pas toujours ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'ange. Il était quelqu'un d'agité qui suit ses propres idées en fonçant dans n'importe quelle situation tête première sans évaluer les conséquences.

-Et pis trois... Hilde, bien que je ne la voie pas vraiment, je sais que c'est une fille! Une fille sexy et gentille, mais quand même une fille.

Quatre acquiesça silencieusement. Eh oui, son ami préférait les hommes aux femmes. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, par une tentative de séduction qui s'est avérée vaine. Le blond avait été très gêné et avait décliné la proposition en se confondant en excuses, ce qui avait bien fait rire Duo. Contrairement à ce qui aurait pu se passer, les deux garçons étaient restés liés et étaient même devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Soudain, Quatre se gratta la nuque nerveusement. Il saisit son café, prit une bonne gorgée et se râcla la gorge.

-J'aurais quelque chose à te demander Duo...

-Vas-y, tout ce que tu veux!

-J'ai loupé mon cours aujourd'hui comme je t'ai dis... donc ça fait soixante-quinze dollars en moins... donc il me le manque sur le loyer que je dois payer ce soir et...

-Roh ne tourne pas autour du pot Quatre! Tu n'as qu'à me le dire que tu as besoin d'argent. Ça ne me dérange pas de te sortir du trou, tu es mon ami. Et puis je te le dois bien.

-Je te remercis, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi...

-Tu ferais le trottoir.

-DUO!

-Atta, atta! Tu me disputeras plus tard, je sens une odeur qui me plaît beaucoup.

Le tressé leva le nez dans le vent, reniffla un bon coup et tourna la tête dans une direction. Il tendit alors le doigt vers un poing invisible, pointant plus ou moins quelqu'un dans les clients.

-Décris-moi qui est assis là, Quatre.

-Hein? Euh.. d'accord...

Le blond se leva légèrement pour appercevoir une silhouette familière assise à une table, seule. Il se rambrunit et fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien, il a de courts cheveux bruns très désordonnés, des yeux colbalt, un corps mince mais musclé, une bonne taille et il est habillé en costume cravate... aussi, il est directeur du conservatoir, c'est une tête enflée et il s'appelle HeeroYuy.

-Uh? Comment tu sais ça? Me dis pas que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec, espèce de faux frère! Tu aurais couché avec un type qui sent super bon à des miles à la ronde et tu m'en aurais pas touché mot? Ce que tu es diabolique, Quat-chan!

-Je crois que c'est la dernière personne avec qui je coucherais... il n'est pas très gentil tu sais... Duo! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Son ami s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la table d'Heero à l'aide de sa canne. Le blond se leva aussitôt et le prit par le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, attendant des explications. Duo tourna au hasard la tête vers lui et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Si tu l'as rencontré et qu'il dirige le conservatoir, c'est ton jour de chance! Il faut lui demander de te laisser une place. Tu gagnerais mieux ton pain et en plus tu serais reconnu!

-Duo, je n'ai pas fait d'étude pour ça.

-T'en a pas besoin. Tu excelles dans ce domaine!

-Mais... de toutes façons, il ne me prendra pas. Il me voit de haut. En plus, ce que j'aime c'est enseigner la musique. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu être musicien, ça... a mal tourné. Et tu es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir...

-Ben dans ce cas, je le demanderai pour ton jeune protégé dont tu m'as parlé.

-Duo, c'est ridicule! Je ne le connais que depuis hier! C'est à peine s'il a confiance en moi et son père me déteste à l'évidence! Arrête, je t'en pris... j'irai travaillé à ta librairie mais n'essaie pas de... Duo!

Le tressé s'était dégagé et avait repris son chemin vers la table qu'il atteignit en moins de deux. Il tendit la main et trouva l'épaule d'Heero qu'il tapota sans gêne. L'homme se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux vous aider?

-Mais certainement! Pourriez-vous me passer le sucre?

-Servez-vous.

-Je ne peux pas!

-Hn?

Duo retira tranquillement ses verres fumés et désigna ses yeux.

-Je ne vois que votre ombre et encore!

-Ah, pardonnez-moi... je vous le passe tout de suite. Vraiment, j'aurais dû m'en appercevoir avec votre canne.

-Oh voyons, ce n'est pas une tragédie.

Tandis que Duo remettait ses lunettes sur son nez, Heero se saisit du sucrier. Il prit la main du tressé et la referma sur l'objet. Celui-ci le remercia en faisant un bref salut dans le vide, puis il afficha un sourire charmeur.

-En fait, le sucre j'en avais de besoin, mais c'était plutôt un prétexte pour venir vous parler. D'abord, parce que j'aime votre odeur et ensuite parce que j'ai su que vous étiez le directeur du conservatoir. Oh, suis-je bête... je vais faire les présentations! Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Et vous, vous êtes Heero Yuy. Voilà!

Duo tandis la main dans le vide, attendant patiemment que l'autre la lui serre. Heero resta bouche bée un instant. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de lui et d'aussi bavard. De plus, il semblait être franc... Donc, un jeune homme stupide et impertinent de classe moyenne qui n'avait que faire de la quiétude des autres. Et pourtant... à la grande surprise de Quatre qui n'en perdait pa une miette, Heero lui serra la main et eut un sourire en coin.

-Que me voulez-vous... Duo?

-C'est pour un ami en fait. Vous le connaissez déjà, il s'appelle Quatre. Seulement, il est trop timide pour venir vous revoir. Il ne veut pas travailler pour vous, ça lui ravivrait des souvenirs mauvais, mais il a un jeune élève prometteur et il aimerait que vous le fassiez entrer dans votre humble établissement.

Heero demeura interdit.

-Ça ne se fait pas comme ça.

-Je n'en doute, mais vous pouvez faire des miracles, vous êtes le grand boss!

Heero tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et la retourna vivement vers Duo, un air totalement différent sur le visage. Il se leva et fit face à Duo de toute sa grandeur.

-Écoutez-moi bien, espèce d'aveugle insolent. Oui, je suis le boss et oui, je pourrais faire ce qui me plaît... mais j'ai la responsabilité de ne pas céder aux caprices de n'importe quel petit arrogant qui débarque devant moi pour me demander une faveur. On ne fait pas entrer tout le monde, dans mon humble établissement. Et surtout pas des gens qui n'ont pas les moyens de passer par un VRAI professeur de musique respectable.

-Mon ami est très respectable monsieur et je vous interdit de douter de ses compétences!

-Vous n'avez pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, veuillez me laisser tranquille, j'attends des gens importants.

Heero fit tourner Duo sur lui même et le poussa presque doucement vers Quatre qu'il venait de repérer. Il reniffla ensuite méprisamment et se rassied. Duo retourna vers son ami à tâton.

-Eh ben! Au début, tout allait pour le mieux et après il s'est mis à m'engueuler comme si je l'avait insulté. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne l'ai pas laisser te dénigrer!

À ce moment, Quatre remarqua que les trois compères du matin même venait d'entrer et de rejoindre Heero. Le blond et le brun ne le regardèrent même pas. Le Chinois s'apperçut de sa présence, par contre, et inclina la tête en guise de salut. Quatre sourit et lui envoya la main. L'asiatique sourit aussi, bien que plus discrètement, et s'attira des regards désaprobateurs de ses 'amis'.

-Ben, tu me parles plus Quat-chan? Tu sais, c'est pas ma faute s'il a mal pris ma proposition!

-Je sais Duo... Tu as voulu bien faire. Mais tu t'es fait humilier, comme moi.

-Hein? Mais non! Il était juste de mauvais poil. Je ne suis pas humilié pour ça! Et en plus, il sent vachement bon... tu crois que je devrais y retourner pour l'inviter à dîner?

-Duo...

-Vi, Quat-chan?

-Tu es incorrigible.

-Je sais Quat-chan!

Les deux hommes retournèrent à leur table en s'esclaffant.

---------------------------------------------------

Quatre retourna chez lui en compagnie de Duo. Il devait être près de sept heure, mais même si Quatre craignait les furies de son propriétaire, il n'avait pas voulu interrompre sa soirée chez Duo avec celui-ci et Hilde qui s'était décidé à rentrer. Le tressé avait insisté pour le raccompagner. En fait, il avait insisté pour que Hilde vienne les reconduire chez Quatre avec son auto. Le blond avait protesté, mais la jeune femme avait tout de suite accepté et les voilà.

Quatre descendit de la cage d'ascenseur suivit de Duo et se dirigea vers son appartement. Ce qu'il trouva dans le couloir le fit s'arrêter net. Trowa se traîna jusqu'à lui en poussant des miaulements de mort. Quatre se pencha et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Son chat avait la passe tordue dans une drôle de position.

-Quatre? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton chat? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il... il...

À ce moment, le propriétaire surgit du bout du couloir. Il semblait moins tendu qu'au téléphone le jour précédent, mais ses yeux trahissait quelque chose de mauvais.

-AH! Vous voilà enfin vous! Mon loyer n'est pas sur ma table, où est-il?

Quatre releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et dit d'une voix étranglée:

-C'est vous qui avez ainsi brutalisé mon chat!

-Oh, ça? Ce filou a réussi à monter jusque chez moi et ma femme l'a prit pour un rat. C'est un vulgaire incident.

-Un vulgaire incident! Mais regarder sa patte! Comment voulez-vous qu'on le soigne?

-En payant un véto!

-Vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas un sous!

-Allez, c'est juste un chat! Y a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Alors, vous me le donnez mon loyer? Vous comprenez sûrement que j'en ai marre d'attendre...

Quatre fouilla dans sa poche et jeta une liasse d'argent qui vint s'éparpiller sur le sol. Il passa très brusquement à côté de Mr Granger et alla déverrouiller la porte de son appartement. Il entra sans refermer. Duo s'avança près du propriétaire et dévisagea méchamment un point au-dessus de son épaule.

-Si je vous voyais, je vous mettrais la raclée de votre vie, pauvre nul! Mais je suis trop gentil, je suppose. Alors en attendant, ramassé votre magot et fichez le camp de cet étage.

L'aveugle tâta le mur, trouva la porte et entra. Après un moment, elle se claqua comme si on venait juste de trouver la poignée. Mr Granger regarda la porte, hébété.

-Eh ben y a du monde qui n'ont aucune civilité!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fin du chap 5! Alors, c'était bien? Review siouplé!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Angie:** Hello! Je suis vraiment désolée pour Trowa-le-chat ... C'EST LUI LE COUPABLE ''pointe le proprio'' en fait, j'avais envi d'un peu de tristesse. Moi non plus j'aime pas qu'on fasse mal aux nanimaux sans défenses! Et même s'ils ont des défenses! Par contre je dois avoir un peu de sadisme dans le sang parce que j'en fait dans mes fics xD

**Wish: **Bjour! Eh ben merci pour la review! Ça me fait tout drôle d'entendre dire que Hee-chan est un enfoiré, même si c'est vrai! xD pour le chat... peut-être que j'aurais dû mettre un signe distinctif dans le nom. N'empêche, tu te mélangeras plus longtemps ''verse une larme''. Et c'est vrai qui sont sans gênes mes personnages! ''smile'' après tout, la pudeur de Duo on s'en balance...

Duo: HEY!

Et pour les autres, j'y suis pour rien ça s'est fait tout seul! Mais heureusement, tu aimes quand même!

**Aki:** Je pense qu'à force de lire les reviews, je vais prendre la grosse tête! Mais comme on me la fait remarquer, faut surtout pas! Sinon vais ressembler à Heero... trop orgueilleuse pour être sympa! Gné oui, Wuwu est moins hypocrite que les autres et beaucoup plus sympa! Et ne t'en fait pas, je vais développer avec Heero (bah c'est une petite 01 x 02 auchi!) et Wuffei! (s'est pas incliné devant Quatre pour rien!) Alors, merci de tes compliments et bonne lecture!

**Kaoru: **Eh bien merci du compliment! Eh bien, voici la suite! Amuse-toi bien! Et j'espère que tu continuras de la trouver géniale! Et de ne pas avoir de regrets à la lire! Bon bah, bonne lecture!

**Fred01: **Hello! Contente que mon rythme d'écriture te plaise ! Par contre, ça se pourrait toujours qu'il diminue si je décide de faire quelque chose de mes vacances ! XD En ti cas, continu de me lire et de laisser tes commentaires ! C'est très apprécié ! Si, si je t'assure ! Bonne lecture !

**Chtite note: **Ici, on a une petite déprime de la part de Quatre, Duo qui tente de le consoler, Duo qui devient un meurtrier, une chtite rencontre avec Trowa et son violon, et aussi une mystérieuse personne se joignant à la table! Après ce chapitre, je vais pouvoir avancer un peu mon autre fic! Promis!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Après un certain temps à marcher dans le vide, Duo finit par trouver le corps de son ami assis à même le sol. Il fit mine de s'installer au près de lui et lui frictionna le dos doucement. Il s'apperçut bien vite que Quatre pleurait. Il ne dit rien, le sachant sensible et voulant éviter de le brusquer. Le blond releva la tête et inspira. Il tenait le chaton au creux de ses bras et celui-ci se lovait contre son maître tout en gémissant.

-Tu vas sans doutes me trouver bête... d'avoir fait une scène pour un chat...

-Mais non, Quatre. C'est normal de pleurer pour son compagnon. Je suis moi-même très attaché à Eyes!

-Peut-être, mais pas de faire une telle scène. J'ai déjà honte... je ne croyais pas manquer autant de pudeur...

-Oh non, ne commences surtout pas à avoir des remords de conscience pour ce salaud. Tu sais bien qu'il l'a fait exprès. Et juste pour même pas une demi-heure de retard! Il est coupable et tu es en droit de lui en vouloir.

-Ah... merci.

Quatre reniffla. Il secoua la tête et semblait réfléchir.

-Duo, la patte de Trowa est toute tordue... je pense que l'os est brisé. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir le faire soigner. Et je n'ai pas de quoi le faire piquer pour abréger sa souffrance. Il va devoir supporter la douleur jusqu'à ce que ça s'engourdisse, s'infecte et le tue.

Le blond frissonna. Duo se mordit la lèvre d'un air dégoûté.

-Nan, ça c'est répugnant. Je vais te payer l'opération et...

-Laisse tomber Duo. Tu ne vas pas te ruiner pour un chat. Tu m'as déjà payé mon loyer... alors non, je n'accepte pas.

-Dans ce cas, fermes les yeux et bouche-toi les oreilles, Quatre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Abréger les souffrances de Trowa.

Le blond comprit où son ami voulait en venir et ouvrit la bouche pour s'y opposer. Seulement, en y réfléchissant bien, s'il ne le faisait pas, Trowa allait vivre mal, souffrir énormément et mourir parce que son maître était trop égoïste pour le soulager. Quatre se résigna. Il déposa délicatement son chat entre les mains de Duo non sans lui jeter un regard d'appréhension. Il se leva et changea de pièce, préférant aller carrément s'enfermer aux toilettes plutôt que d'être témoin de cet acte qui lui répugnait.

Alors, le tressé prit doucement le chaton par la gorge. Il déglutit, sentant la sueur couler le ton de sa tempe. Il n'avait jamais tué un animal. Par contre, il avait vu un de ses professeurs le faire. Un chien enragé qui avait pénétré dans la cour d'école… Duo prit une bonne inspiration. Une simple pression, un cou sec sur le côté. Tout était déjà fini. Il se demanda, bien que ce n'était plus vraiment le moment, s'il aurait pu convaincre Quatre de lui payer un vétérinaire… mais c'était trop tard.

De son côté, Quatre avait cessé de larmoyé. Il affichait plutôt une mine déprimée. Il trouvait que tout allait de plus en plus mal ces derniers temps. Le blond ouvrit l'armoire et saisit une boîte d'aspirine. Il en prit deux et les avala à sec, manquant de s'étouffer à la deuxième. Ensuite, il retourna au salon, pensant que Duo devait déjà avoir fini. En effet, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, son ami caressait le petit animal sans vie dans ses bras. Il lui avait rompu le cou. Au moins, c'était une mort rapide et sans douleur… Duo l'entendit s'approcher et se retourna, fixant un point invisible à côté de Quatre.

-Ça va Duo?

-Mouais… et toi, ça va?

-Pas trop mal. Tu sais, Hilde va t'attendre… je vais te raccompagner à la porte.

-Mais…

-Tout va bien aller, Duo.

'Voyant' que son ami n'était pas d'humeur, Duo n'insista pas. Il se laissa ramener jusqu'à la voiture de sa colocataire sans un mot. Enfin si, il lui dit au revoir et l'étreint tendrement.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Une semaine venait de passer. Duo s'inquiétait pour Quatre. Celui-ci avait annulé la moitié de ses cours pendant cette semaine et n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Il avait feint être malade et ne retournait presque pas ses appels. On peut dire qu'il se faisait une petite dépression. Du coup, le tressé angoissait dans les jupes de Hilde. Celle-ci était restée plusieurs soirs pour le rassurer, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Finalement, Duo se retrouvait toujours au même café pour se changer les idées. Aujourd'hui encore, à la même table et le même repas dans son assiette.

Ce qui lui permettait entre autre de se changer les idées, c'était de savoir que le type du conservatoir venait chaque matin avec ses trois potes. Oh, il ne lui adressait certes pas la parole, mais Duo réfléchissait encore à un plan d'attaque pour le réaborder. Après tout, il n'était pas très rancunié.

Soudain, il sentit une présence près de lui. Il releva la tête et parvint à voir une ombre, assez grande, debout devant sa table. Il sourit à l'individu et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ne désignant pas tout à fait la chaise, mais bon! L,inconnu obéit sans un mot. Duo prit une bouchée, attendant que le nouvel arrivant lui demande quelque chose, ou du moins, commence la conversation, mais il n'en fit rien. Le tressé prit donc la parole le premier.

-Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas bavard. Vous ne vous êtes sûrement pas assis pour me demander du sucre alors parlez donc!

-...

-Bah allez! Je suis peut-être un peu trop brusque dans mes paroles?

-...

-Bon, ok... vous êtes timide. Alors nous allons y aller tout doucement... Je me nomme Duo Maxwell. Quel est votre nom à vous?

Il sentit l'autre se lever et se pencher sur lui, comme pour lui dire un secret. Duo tendit l'oreille et attendit patiemment. Il perçut alors une voix. Une jolie voix, bien qu'un peu rauque. Elle était grave et suave, toute douce, presque imperceptible. Cette voix ne voulait pas que personne d'autre que Duo ne l'entende.

-Je m'appelle Trowa Barton...

-LE fameux Trowa? Le virtuose dont m'a parlé Quatre? Eh ben ça alors! Je n'espérais pas te rencontrer comme ça jeune homme! Tu vois, je suis le...

-Son ami... je sais, je vous ai vu ensemble... cette semaine.

-La seule fois où il a daigné sortir! Quelle coïncidence... je suis vraiment très heureux de te connaître mon vieux! Mais... n'es-tu pas sensé être muet.

Trowa sourit faiblement. Duo ne le vit pas. L'adolescent humecta ses lèvres, un peu gêné, et continua.

-Je ne parle que s'il le faut... aussi, j'ai besoin de la parole... pour savoir où est Quatre...

Ce fut autour de Duo d'afficher un sourire rayonnant.

-Il est un peu dépressif... ça te dirais de lui rendre une petite visite?...

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Quatre? Quatre! Réveille-toi! Aller mon paresseux, j'ai une surprise pour toi!

Le blond fronça les sourcils et poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil. Il se retourna brusquement et Duo tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Il se releva avec ses mains et tâta le lit à la recherche de Quatre. Il le trouva bientôt et continua à le secouer. Finalement, son ami cligna des yeux quelques fois et dévisagea la forme flou au-dessus de lui qui se tuait à le tirer or de son sommeil. Il se frotta péniblement les yeux et baîlla.

-Bjour Duo... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici...

-Je suis venu te remonter le moral!

-Si tu m'as acheté un autre chat... c'est pas la peine... Trowa était juste la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Je suis un raté.

-Mais naaannn!

-Regarde-moi... je suis paumé, les gens me trouvent bizarre et en plus mes relations familiales se sont totalement détériorées...

-Ne ramène pas ton père sur le tapis. On peut se débrouiller sans lui pour l'instant. Tu as vingt-deux ans et il doit lui rester une cinquantaine d'années à vivre alors tu as tout ton temps pour te réconcillier. Et puis, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur et les gens qui jugent si prématurément sont des tarés. Aller, debout mon grand. Je t'ai ramené un cadeau!

-Duo... laisse-moi dormir un peu.

-Bon, ben dans ce cas je n'attends plus! Aller mon Trowi, joues!

Quatre s'assit d'un bond, faisant tomber de nouveau Duo sur le matelas. Une mélodie commença. D'abord toute douce, puis s'agrémentant d'entrain un peu plus à chaque seconde. Des coups d'archet tantôt brutaux, tantôt subtil, qui faisait le bonheur d'une oreille attentive. Un son expert et passionné. Un musicien doué et acharné à son oeuvre. Eh oui, c'était bien Trowa qui se tenait devant le lit, jouant rien que pour lui. Car, même si Duo était là, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Après plusieurs minutes, Trowa fit glissé l'archet sur l'instrument et cessa de jouer. Il s'inclina timidement devant Quatre et Duo. Lequel avait réussi à s'asseoir dans la bonne direction et applaudissait fortement.

-Bravo, Tro! Merveilleux! Tu es... éblouissant! Oui! D'ailleurs, Quat-chan, on a emprunté ton violon, ça te dérange pas, uh?

-N.. non...

Si Duo avait pu voir son ami, il aurait rit. On avait là un Quatre tout rouge, la bouche grande ouverte et décoiffé en plus. Absolument mignon! D'ailleurs, Trowa aussi rougissait, sans rien dire. Il détourna la tête et déposa délicatement le violon sur la commode. Quatre le dévisagea et finit par se ressaisir.

-C'était magnifique Trowa... merci!

-L'adolescent se retourna et eut un mince sourire qui était dû plus à la gêne qu'à la fierté. Par contre, ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie évidente. Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Une semaine, précisément. Il sentit la main de Duo dans son dos.

-Ça te fait plaisir? J'espère bien que oui! Trowa m'a accordé son temps spécialement pour te rendre heureux, il ne faudrait pas que notre tentative ait été vaine... tu lui as manqué tu sais? Et tu manques à sa petite soeur. Il faut que tu sortes d'ici Quatre, ça sent le renfermé et tu commences à maigrir.

Quatre sursauta tout d'un coup. Quelque chose venait d'allumer une alerte dans sa tête. Trowa était muet. Duo, aveugle. Or, un aveugle et un muet ne peuvent pas communiquer dès leur première rencontre, à moins que le muet connaisse le braille ou que l'aveugle sache faire des signes. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Duo et sans doutes pas celui de Trowa. Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés dans ce cas? Comment avait-il pu organiser ce mini-concert dès leur première rencontre sans se parler? Quatre posa délibérément la question à Duo. Celui-ci regarda Trowa qui fit non de la tête. Alors, il se mit à bégayer en se grattant la nuque, tentant de trouver quelque chose de potable.

-Hein? Mais.. euh.. mais.. c'est que.. ça n'a pas la moindre importance ça, Quat-chan! Allons donc, Trowa vient chez toi et tu ne le regardes même pas! Fais nous un bon repas! Enfin, si tu veux bien! Tu veux bien, uh? À moins qu'on ne retourne au café! Tu sais, la serveuse commence à bien m'aimer. Elle sera déçu si je ne lui trouve pas d'autres prétendants à cause de mes raisons personnelles... Ou si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser tranquille entre vous! Ou bien...

-Duo?

-Hmm?

-Tais-toi un peu... tu parles fort et ça me donne mal à la tête...

Quatre ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami et se leva.

-Va pour le café... Trowa, tu nous accompagnes?

Trowa baissa les yeux puis secoua négativement la tête. Quatre fut horriblement déçu. Il était ravi de le revoir, mais ils allaient tout aussitôt être séparés. Le blond perdit son sourire et hocha la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception. Pourtant Trowa secoua encore la tête. Il ferma le poing excepté son index et son majeur. Quatre fronça les sourcils.

-Deux?

Trowa ouvrit la main toute entière et la pointa de son autre index.

-Main... Deux mains.. Demain?

L'adolescent fit un signe affirmatif avec un air triomphant dans le visage. Quatre retrouva son sourire, soulagé.

-D'accord, demain midi alors!

Trowa acquiesça de nouveau et fit mine de tourner les talons, mais il sembla changer d'idée. Soudain, l'adolescent lui prit la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de déguerpir hors de la pièce. Le blond se toucha la joue et rougit un bon coup. Il se tourna vers Duo qui attendait qu'on daigne s'occuper de lui et pour une fois, fut heureux qu'il ne puisse pas voir. Parce qu'en ce moment... le bouleversement qu'il avait ressentit lors de sa première rencontre avec Trowa venait de revenir au galops et son coeur palpitait, comme celui d'une jeune fille bat fort quand l'homme de ses rêves vient lui demander pour sortir. Mais Quatre n'était pas amoureux de Trowa, hein? Pas d'un adolescent de seize ou dix-sept ans, pas d'un autre garçon? Pas d'un pur inconnu qu'il n'avait vu que trois fois?

-Quatre, est-ce que ça va? Parce que je t'entends respirer comme un buffle d'où je suis...

-Je... je vais bien! Et si on mangeait? Finalement, Trowa est parti alors... je crois que je n'irai pas au café...

-Comme tu veux!

L'aveugle se leva.

-Au fait, Duo?

-Mouis?

-Merci...

Duo sourit alors d'un sourire qu'on adresse à une personne qui nous est très chère. Le sourire d'un véritable ami. Décidément, Duo était un garçon très gentil et Quatre ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui.

-------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Quatre se rendit au café à midi pile. Enfin, presque. Il attendit... et attendit... et attendit encore. Finalement, une heure passa et le blond se fit même dire par une serveuse un peu froide que s'il ne consommait pas, il allait devoir quitter les lieux. Quatre soupira et se commenda donc deux oeufs et un croissant avec un thé. Sa commande sur la table, il sentit son appétit diminuer. Il se résolut tout de même à manger, le coeur sur les lèvres. Une silhouette se glissa devant lui.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous? lui demanda une voix sérieuse, presque froide.

Quatre leva les yeux et croisa le regard marron de l'un des accolytes de Heero Yuy. Le Chinois, le plus gentil des quatre à son goût. Il fit un sourire forcé et répondit d'un oui un peu trop rauque qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître. L'homme s'assied en face de lui et lui tendit la main d'un air professionnel.

-Chang Wuffei.

Quatre la lui prit et reçut une poigne digne du Grand Alfredo. Il massa sa main doucement.

-Sacré poigne...

-Ah, désolé.

-Je m'appelle Quatre.

-Quatre comment?

Le blond hésita. Il fixa son assiette et soupira.

-Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Je savais bien!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Et voilà, fin du chap 7! Alors, un chtit review? Siouplé?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Angie:** Bjour! Quel passage te déplaît? Celui du menou? J'espère que j'ai pas été trop sadique ''se morfonds pour le chat comme Quatre'' En fait, il fallait ce bout pour une chtite dépression et pour que Trowa s'inquiète... enfin, si c'est le même dont tu parles! Oh, au fait.. Je suis là! Je suis là! Ne viens pas m'assassiner, j'ai tant de choses à écrireuh!

**Fred01: **He he! Fallait bien que je fasse du mignon dans la fic un jour! Rahhh je suis comblée! Je reçois plein plein de compliments! ''sûrement rouge comme une tomate avec un sourire béat'' Enfin, j'essaie d'aller vite pour poster, mais parfois y a de la visite et comme j'aime pas que quelqu'un lise par dessus mon épaule, j'écris pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aille! D'un autre côté, je vais me faire des ampoules aux doigts! xD

**Aki: **Bjour! Mais.. mais je voulais pas rendre Duo dégueulasse! xDD en fait, Quatre a le défaut de toujours croire qu'il dérange. Et puis les relations avec son père sont... instables! Mais j'ai plutôt fait ce moment pour la suite des évènements ''Craint la SPCA'' Eh oui, Trowa est double face. Mais il a un peu perdu la voix à force de ne pas parler. Aussi, la relation Heero/Duo va venir dans les chaps suivants. Ça va être comique (selon moi du moins!) et cela grâce à notre sans pudeur de service, Duo! Euh, j'ai pas encore penser à caser Wuwu... J'ai toujours du mal avec lui! D'abord, je l'aime pas vraiment avec les pilotes... et les autres mecs de l'anime, je les hais quasiment tous. Et puis dans les filles, il me reste Meyrian et Sally que je ne sais pas bien interpréter... donc si, y a de grosses chances pour qu'il finisse tout cheul! Sinon, merci pour les compliments! Je ne me suis pas vraiment inspirée de grand chose si ce n'est du film Le Virtuose qui m'a incité à écrire ça! Et merci pour le chapeau, depuis le temps que j'en veux un haut de formeuh! Ah, et moi non plus j'aime pas les Mary-Sue. Enfin bon, j'aime le romantisme, mais pas quand yen a trop et rien que ça! Quoi que mon histoire, elle est sentimentale comme tu dis! Pour le moment, j'ai pas beaucoup de fic. Mais y en a deux à venir. L'une sur Gundam Wing encore et l'autre sur Shaman King. Mais je finis d'abord celles que j'ai.. à moins qu'il y ait une objection, une seule! Ouf, une longue réponse pour une longue review!

**Hanako: **Nan, t'inquiète, Wuwu aime pas Quatre dans ce sens! Mais ça aurait pu... Et je répète, si vous ne pouviez pas laisser de mots, c'est parce que je n'avais pas déblocké les reviews anonymes, je suis désolée! Heureusement, j'y ai remédié quand quelqu'un a passé le commentaire... Mouis, Heero est un perso intéressant si on aime les vaniteux! xD mais il a ses raisons, c'est juste qu'il veut pas les dire tout de suite!

**Kaoru: **Courte review, courte réponse! Merchi de m'apprécier! Et me supplie pas trop xD voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Cocbys: **KYA! Je vais avoir plus de réponse que d'histoire à écrire xDD Mais c'est pas pour se plaindre! Mouis, le minet est mort et je me suis senti sadique de lui faire ça, il a rien demandé ce pauvre minou ;-; enfin.. En fait, j'aime bien embrouiller mes histoires. Si elles sont trop prévisibles, elles m'ennuient un peu! Et au fait, il est génial le film Les Choristes! Même si ça m'étonne que tu aies trouvé une ressemblance! XD Aussi, il faudrait que je reparle à mon amie pour qu'elle me redonne le lien de la musique… à ce que je vois, il a à demi écrit 'peste contre le lien' Mais dès que je le retrouve, je le remets, promis! Aussi, j'aimerais bien l'entendre ta musique! Je cherchais justement des mélodies au piano pour Quatre. Je peux quand même pas prendre juste celles de Naruto!

Il y a beaucoup de chose à démêler avec le passé des personnages. D'abord, comment Duo est devenu aveugle… ensuite, la dispute de Quatre et son père… Mais tout ça va venir. Heureusement que l'emmêlement te plaît! Et merchi de faire de la publicité pour ma fic XD! En ti cas, voici la suiteuh!

**Chtite note:** Ici, il y a une conversation entre Wuffei et Quatre, ensuite on fait un tour à la librairie avec Duo et Heero, puis Quatre qui sort du café et qui tombe sur Trowa qui est assez... mal amanché. Bonne lecture à tous!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre dévisagea le Chinois qui arborait une certaine fierté. Celui-ci l'avait prit au dépourvu en lui disant qu'il savait qui il était. Était-ce pour cela qu'il n'était pas aussi dur que ses compagnons?

-Je… vous me.. connaissez?

-Pas vraiment. Comme la plupart des gens, je connais votre père. Seulement, moi, je vous ai reconnu.

-Étrange… je ne ressemble pourtant pas à mon père…

-Non, mais énormément à votre mère. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous parlez de votre famille cependant…

Quatre soupira intérieurement, sentant un grand soulagement sur ses épaules. Il avait pensé son geste discret, mais le Chinois sembla le remarquer et sourit d'un air légèrement amusé. Cet homme devait à l'évidence être doté d'un sens visuel plutôt aiguisé. Il se racla la gorge.

-Si je suis venu vous voir, c'est pour excuser le comportement déplorable de mes camarades. Ceux-ci s'imagine tout bonnement être les dieux de l'univers… bien heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Ça n'est pas très grave. C'est juste que j'ai été déçu car j'avais rencontré Heero avant et il m'avait parût gentil, bien qu'un peu hautain.

-Heero n'est pas hautain. C'est un vil prétentieux. C'est à cause de son statu. Il n'a aucune honte à jouer les hypocrites, mais je sais bien qu'il n'est pas si méchant au fond. Il a des problèmes… disons familiaux. Mais je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, ça ne vous regarde pas. C'était seulement pour vous dire de ne pas lui en vouloir.

-Problèmes familiaux, ça je connais… enfin, je n'ai pas à l'excuser ou pas, puisqu'il ne veut plus me voir.

-C'est vrai. Mais seul à seul, il m'a dit vous trouver sympathique. Et puisque vous êtes aussi dans le domaine de la musique, je sais encore cela de sa bouche, je crois qu'il serait plausible que vous vous revoyiez un de ces jours. Qui sait?

Wuffei se leva et tendit de nouveau la main vers Quatre.

-Bon, au plaisir de vous revoir.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça.

Quatre lui serra la main et lui sourit. Le Chinois fit un léger salut de la tête et s'éloigna de la table. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, abasourdi. Ce type était sympathique, décidément. Par contre, le fait qu'il semble connaître son père ET sa mère le rendait mal à l'aise. Enfant, les gens s'intéressaient à lui seulement pour cette raison. La preuve? Aujourd'hui, si on ignorait qui il était, on le traitait d'illuminé. Si on connaissait ses origines, on le qualifiait d'érudit. L'hypocrisie de ce monde…

Quatre regarda son repas d'un air piteux et repoussa son assiette. Il saisit son manteau à côté de lui, l'enfila et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il paya l'addition et sortit en trombe, toute sa mauvaise humeur lui retombant sur le dos. Trowa n'était pas venu. Trowa lui avait posé un lapin. Le blond faillit rire à cette pensé. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant après tout. Trowa était un adolescent d'à peu près seize ans. Il préférait sûrement avoir des copains de son âge. En fait… non, peut-être pas. Le garçon lui avait semblé solitaire et renfermé. De plus, il était muet et avait du mal à se faire comprendre. Surtout que peu de gens lisent dans les yeux.

Soudainement, Quatre fonça dans quelqu'un qui tomba par terre en un râlement. L'individu s'assit et observa le blond de ses grands yeux verts. Quatre fut surpris aussi.

-Trowa… tu as une heure et demi de retard au moins…

L'adolescent détourna le regard, penaud. À ce moment, le blond s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le jeune homme portait-il un foulard alors qu'il faisait juste un peu frais? Et pourquoi s'était-il écroulé à cette moindre bousculade? Il fronça les sourcils. Trowa se leva tranquillement et prit sa main comme pour le détourné de ses pensés. Quatre rougit violemment et sourit à l'adolescent, tout gêné. Celui-ci tira sur sa main assez faiblement et prit une direction au hasard. Le blond le trouva mou. Sa poigne était chétive… Trowa s'arrêta subitement. Il respira un peu plus fort puis, spontanément, s'écroula. Quatre le rattrapa à temps, paniqué.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo était assis au comptoir de la librairie, en train de lire un livre en braille. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et de plus, il n'y avait quasiment pas de clients. Il ferma son bouquin en soupirant et s'amusa à ouvrir sa caisse enregistreuse. On l'avait mis à ce poste simplement parce qu'on savait qu'il n'y aurait presque personne. Habituellement, il répondait au téléphone. C'était un des seuls postes dans lequel il était compétant.

L'aveugle sursauta quand il entendit un 'bang' sur le comptoir. Il se retourna et perçut l'ombre d'un client. Il sourit en humant une odeur familière. Une légère senteur de cannelle. Un parfum sucré, exquis.

-Monsieur Heero!

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment avez-vous deviné?..

-Votre odeur est inoubliable!

-Je… ah bon. C'est combien pour le livre?

-C'est quel livre?

-…L'enfant migrateur.

-10.50$ s'il vous plaît!

-Vous connaissez les prix des livres par cœur par rapport aux titres!

-Il le faut bien. Mais d'habitude je ne suis pas seul à la caisse, je m'occupe de ranger ou de répondre au téléphone.

Duo ouvrit la caisse et tendit la main. Il sentit Heero y déposer un bout de papier.

-C'est un billet de vingt.

-Comment puis-je te faire confiance?

Heero eut droit à un sourire insolent de la part du tressé. Il fronça les sourcils, froissé, et reprit vivement son papier. Il tourna les talons et partit pour quitter un Duo hébété quand celui-ci se pencha par l'avant et l'agrippa maladroitement par le bras.

-Hé, ne vous vexez pas pour si peu!

-Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai toujours entendu ça. Ça m'énerve, ça me frustre.

-Vous croyez que vous ne frustrez personne en criant sur tout le monde comme au café? Et en étant aussi discriminateur avec mon ami Quatre parce qu'il ne travaille pas dans une école?

Heero observa Duo, surpris et agacé à la fois. Mais surtout surpris. Il posa son regard sur la main de l'aveugle qui était descendu à son poignet.

-Pardon…

-Ce n'est rien. Écoutez, pour ma proposition, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas oubliée, j'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez. Faites auditionner mon ami! Si son jeu ne vous plaît pas, vous dites non et c'est tout.

Heero reprit son air détaché et son ton froid.

-Ce n'est pas possible! Je vous l'ai déjà dis! Vous êtes décidément têtu comme une mule!

-Et vous, vous sentez terriblement bon.

-Que… là n'est pas la question, et puis on ne dit pas ce genre de choses!

-Pourquoi?

-D'abord, nous sommes deux hommes, ensuite, on ne dit pas cela à un pur inconnu et enfin, nous sommes dans une librairie!

-Vous préfèreriez dans un dîner aux chandelles, moi avec une perruque blonde sur la tête?

-MAIS ARRÊTEZ!

Heero retira prestement sa main, rouge de honte et bien heureux qu'il n'y ait pratiquement personne excepté eux. Duo fit une moue dépitée et posa son regard vide sur le comptoir. Il le tâta doucement et saisit le livre qu'il tendit à Heero prudemment.

-Tenez… excusez-moi. Je suis trop franc et trop direct. Je ne mesure pas mes paroles.

Son client lui prit le livre des mains et posa brusquement un billet sur le comptoir.

-Gardez-la monnaie!

-Mais attendez, vous me pardonnez?

-DUO!

Les deux hommes se tournèrent en sursautant vers un Quatre affolé qui tenait un poids lourd dans ses bras. Il poussa Heero sur le côté et déposa le corps sur le comptoir, commençant à débité tout un tas de choses sans bon sens. Duo se pencha et chercha les épaules de son ami avec plus ou moins de difficultés.

-Calme-toi Quatre, que s'est-il passé?

-Trowa est venu me rejoindre et… et il s'est évanoui!

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé une ambulance?… Vous avez trimbalé ce garçon jusqu'ici sans lui prodiguer de soins? Êtes-vous conscient que c'est peut-être grave?

Heero se pencha sur Trowa en fronçant les sourcils. Quatre lui décocha un regard noir, puis reporta son attention sur Duo.

-Il n'a pas voulu que j'appelle une ambulance. Il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital. Il m'a supplié!

-Tu l'as écouté?

-Oui, enfin… pas vraiment. J'étais à quelques pas d'ici, près du café quand ça c'est passé. Tu as le téléphone?

-Ouais, quelque part sur ma droite. Mr Heero, rien de grave?

-Il a le corps plein de bleus. De plus, son pou est bas. Il a une blessure sur la tête… peut-être que c'est une commotion, mais pas moyen d'en être sûr.

-Quatre est parti appelé une ambulance. C'est grave?

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache!

Duo demeura silencieux, mais un sourire bizarre se forgea sur ses lèvres. Heero venait pourtant de lui cracher ces mots avec hargne. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait stressé, comme s'il voulait sortir. Il demeura cependant immobile près de Trowa. Quatre revint en trombe et regarda l'adolescent avec inquiétude. Celui-ci respirait faiblement.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils embarquèrent Trowa sur un brancard et disparurent dans le véhicule. L'un d'entre eux revint et demanda si quelqu'un pouvait monter avec le jeune car c'était un mineur. Duo encouragea vivement Quatre à y aller. Heero ne dit rien. Le blond monta donc dans l'ambulance, un brin mal à l'aise. Cependant, il était si angoissé qu'il ne tint pas compte du reste de ses sentiments. Il prit la main de Trowa dans les siennes et pria pour que ce ne soit pas trop grave.

Duo et Heero restèrent cois un bon moment avant que Heero ne rompre le silence. Il marmonna, comme si ça le forçait de dire ça.

-Tu es pardonné, Duo… et j'espère l'être aussi.

-Mais bien sûr! À condition de réfléchir à ma proposition.

-Mouais. Je vais… _réfléchir_, mais pas nécessairement dire oui.

-Ça me convient! Dans mes bras!

-Non.

-Zut!

-…au revoir.

-Salut!

Duo écouta les pas empressés de Heero s'éloigner. L'aveugle était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. L'inquiétude pour Trowa, le bonheur de voir Quatre aimé autant quelqu'un, la joie d'avoir revu Heero et de s'entendre se faire tutoyer par celui-ci…

-Ah là là! Si mon horoscope m'avait dit que ce mois-ci allait être perturbant, je crois que je me serais mis à l'astrologie! Bon… il faudrait bien que j'appelle Hilde pour qu'elle me conduise à l'hôpital après mon shift!

--------------------------------------------------------

Valà! Finis! Comment c'est? Review siouplait!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Naera Ishikawa:** Hello! Ben voyons, te fracasse pas la tête pour ça! Il faut que tu lies les autres chap! xD enfin, merci pour ton review. Pour ce qui est de tes espérances, bon nombre de réponse viendront prochainement... Bonne lecture!

**Angie:** Helloo! Roh, je t'ai pas envoyé le chap par mail TT---TT alors là, je vais manger un kilo de mélasse (superstition débile) En fait, hier je ne suis pas venu au même moment que toi donc ça m'a sûrement sorti de l'esprit à cause de ça. N'empêche, je suis désolée ;; je vais t'envoyer celui-ci par mail si je ne te vois pas aujourd'hui encore!

**Aki:** Kikou! Laisse-moi devinez qui sera au volant du camion... LE GARS DE L'ÉPICERIE ÈÉ

Duo: toi et ton humour fourbe...

XD enfin pour répondre à tes quelques questions… D'abord, Duo range avec aide mais il fait surtout du téléphone (Si, si, il connais les touches par cœur!) mais c'était surtout pour lui donner un boulot. Je me demande si ma librairie l'aurait accepté!

Ensuite… quand Trowa supplie Quatre, ça se passe disons comme ça

Quatre : OH MON DIEU J'appelle une ambulance!

Trowa : l'agrippe faiblement et secou frénétiquement la tête

Et pour les billets.. Je savais pas! Eh bien, tu viens de m'apprendre un truc! Merchi! Et je suis pas si généreuse de poster souvent.. j'ai horriblement de temps à perdre! Pas que cette histoire soit du temps perdu, mais que si c'était pas l'été ça serait sans doutes une fois par semaine. Enfin, merci du review et bonne lecture!

**Kaorulabelle: **Hello! Nan, j'aime pas trop être suppliée parce que je résiste avec peine xDD Et merci du compliment encore! Ah, et faut pas t'excuser pour la taille des reviews. Petit, grand, moyen J'Y RÉPONDS È-É

Duo : Elle est folle cette fille!

Bonne lecture!

**Cocbys:** J'adore la musiqueuh! Il faut que Quatre la joue! Peut-être que je vais lui faire passer une audition exprès! En tous cas, c'est un style parfait. 'adore le piano et DN Angel et Krad' Merci de me l'avoir fait écouter! Pour te récompenser, voici la suite!

**Chtite note:** Bon, ici on a Trowa à l'hôpital, Quatre qui s'inquiète, Duo qui va les rejoindre, un peu de romantisme, une petite discussion intéressante et voilà!

-------------------------------------------------

Trowa se réveilla, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il savait trop bien où il se trouvait. Un matelas dur, des couvertures loin d'être douce ainsi que quelque chose qui le retenait au bras… Il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux, la pièce entièrement blanche allait l'aveugler de toutes manières et qu'on lui poserait des tas de questions sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Car il ne sentait plus son foulard et se sentait couvert d'une simple et légère robe d'hôpital. Et il avait honte, terriblement honte. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il répugnait cet endroit. Il s'était même résolu à le supplier, lui. Enfin, façon de parler puisqu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Mais bien sûr, Quatre n'avait acquiescé à sa demande… Trowa ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le blond semblait beaucoup l'aimer et quand on apprécie quelqu'un, on ne le laisse pas choire sur le sol dans un état critique.

L'adolescent remua légèrement la tête, inconfortable. Il se trouva tout à coup ridicule. Pourquoi s'être entêté à rejoindre Quatre? Il ne tenait même pas debout. Et ce serait dix fois pire lorsque son père apprendrait qu'il avait quitté la maison. Car, avec une stupidité digne de n'importe quel arriéré, il était allé lui dire de trouver une autre nounou pour Catherine parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Au début, son père avait été doux, presque consentant. Puis, en apprenant qui son fils était sensé rejoindre, il était entré dans une rage violente et insensée. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas ivre. Habituellement, lorsqu'il était sobre, c'est-à-dire rarement, il ne le battait pas. Il était presque gentil, même. Mais cette fois… il avait littéralement pété les plombs. Et bien sûr, il avait plu des coups. Et comme toujours, Trowa ne s'était pas défendu.

L'idée était que, s'il se défendait, s'il demandait de l'aide, il serait mis en foyer et il ne reverrait sans doutes pas Catherine. Elle serait immédiatement adopté. Lui, il pourrirait dans un centre. Les gens veulent des bébés, des enfants. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux adolescent de seize ans. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il ne restait plus que deux ans avant sa majorité. Il y avait aussi un autre problème à prévenir à DPJ. Quatre. Quatre qui, comme sa sœur aimait à le répéter, ressemblait à un ange. Quatre qui était gentil et précautionneux avec lui alors que personne d'autre ne l'était. Ah si, l'aveugle aussi était sympa. Mais c'était loin d'être pareil. Il ne pensait pas sans cesse à lui. Il ne sentait pas une douce chaleur s'immiscer en lui lorsqu'il le voyait. Quatre lui avait manqué pendant cette semaine. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

D'ailleurs, une main chaude venait de se glisser dans la sienne. Était-ce lui? À contre cœur, Trowa ouvrit les yeux, doucement. Il vit d'abord le plafond tout blanc. Il tourna immédiatement la tête. Il l'avait vu trop de fois, ce plafond. Son regard en croisa un autre, azur. Des yeux inquiets et rougis. Trowa lui sourit faiblement, histoire de le décrisper. Ça n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner. Quatre resserra sa main et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souris… tu es.. tu..

Quatre porta son autre main à son visage, comme pour pleurer. Trowa soupira en lui même. Il espérait que le blond ne se culpabilisait pas pour lui. Il espérait qu'il soit facile de le convaincre de ne pas porter plainte contre son père. Puis Quatre explosa.

-POURQUOI! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te laisses faire ainsi par ton père! Je ne crois pas que ce soit la première fois! Je ne crois même pas que ce soit la pire! Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas d'aide! Est-ce que tu t'es vu Trowa? Tu es couvert de bleus! Partout! Et ton menton a été tailladé! Pourquoi est-ce que…

Trowa se bouche les oreilles, les yeux mouillés. Ça, il ne pouvait pas supporter. Les reproches, si vrais, mais si incompréhensives. Il ne voulait pas que Quatre lui crie dessus, même par angoisse. Il voulait se faire comprendre. Hmm, plutôt ironique comme pensé pour quelqu'un qui ne parle pas.

Le blond cessa de hurler en voyant la réaction de l'adolescent. Il reprit son souffle, un peu honteux. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser quand Trowa fit une chose inattendue. Il bougea, prit Quatre par les épaules en grimaçant, chacun de ses gestes étant douloureux, et l'attira contre lui. Ses yeux étaient humides, mais il ne pleurait pas. Quatre par contre ne pu retenir un sanglot étouffé. Il sentit l'adolescent passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Évidemment, les joues du blond devinrent brûlantes tant il rougit. Il éprouvait maintenant de drôles de sensations, se répétant que Trowa était trop jeune, qu'il était un garçon et que son contacte n'était pas si merveilleux… n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine? Pourquoi ses mains étaient moites? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit réellement amoureux?

Quatre releva la tête. Trowa le regardait intensément. Il avait les joues presque aussi rouge que les siennes. Ses yeux étaient braqués dans les siens. Ses si beaux yeux… il voyait maintenant quelque chose de doux à l'intérieur. La tristesse y baignait toujours, mais elle était comme… atténuée… Quatre rapprocha son visage de celui de Trowa. Celui-ci parut surpris et devint encore plus rouge. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha.

-KIKOO! C'est moi! Y a quelqu'un au moins? Ah si! J'entends un soupire d'exaspération! Est-ce Quatre ou bien l'infirmière s'est trompée?

-C'est bien nous Duo-kun…

Quatre ressentit une profonde déception en son être et se surpris même à en vouloir un peu à son ami d'être arrivé à ce moment précis. Il regarda Trowa. Lui ne semblait pas si bouleversé, seulement un peu ahuri de voir l'aveugle s'avancer avec sa canne dans la pièce.

-Quat-chan, tu pourrais m'aider à m'asseoir!

-Euh oui! Pardon!

Le blond se leva et alla aider le tressé à s'asseoir. Duo leva la tête et sourit béatement. Il se tourna vers où il croyait que Trowa se trouvait.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien mon grand?

-Duo, Trowa ne peut pas te répondre.

-Euh… je peux voir son ombre acquiescer! Ou alors il peut se décider à parler.

-C'est comme si je te disais de te décider à voir…

-Moi j'ai les yeux grillés, irrécupérable. Mais avec un peu de miel, la voix me revient toujours! D'ailleurs, je chante comme un pro et tu le sais. Donc pourquoi…

-Pff tu es incorrigible…

-Gé sais!

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et Trowa sourit, comme pour se joindre à leur hilarité silencieusement. Duo riait, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il percevait un certain ennui dans la voix de son ami. À vrai dire, on aurait dit que Quatre voulait qu'il s'en aille au plus vite. Sa voix était rapide et la fin de ses phrases demeuraient en suspension. Quand Quatre parlait ainsi, c'est qu'il voulait être seul. Mais il ne le disait pas, par peur de blesser la personne. Cependant… si le blond aurait voulu être seul un moment, il se serait éclipsé lui-même. Duo regarda l'ombre de Trowa. Tiens donc… Quatre lui cachait-il quelque chose? Il sourit d'un air malicieux, prit la manche de Quatre près de lui et se leva.

-J'ai un besoin urgent! Trowa, ça t'ennui si on te laisse seul quelques minutes?

Trowa hocha la tête négativement. Duo ne le perçut pas, mais Quatre lui fit part de sa réponse, un brin suspicieux. Il entraîna son ami dans le couloir en pressant le pas.

-Du calme Quatre, c'est pas urgent.

-Mais tu viens de dire…

-Sois pas naïf! Si j'aurais voulu aller aux toilettes, j'aurais utilisé celle de la chambre!

Quatre fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

-Tu voulais me parler j'en conclu?

-Non, seulement te poser une question.

-Hn?

-As-tu craqué pour Trowa ou c'est moi qui suit aveugle?

-Cesse d'être ironique, je.. QUOI!

-Bah c'est une question comme une autre, nan?

Le blond rougit passablement, heureux une fois de plus que son ami ne puisse le voir. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque et fixa Duo. Comment pouvait-il déduire ce genre de conclusion si vite? Comment pouvait-il avoir la possibilité d'avoir raison? Le natté était vraiment surprenant quand il le voulait. Mais, même voyant, il avait toujours eu cette espèce de don pour deviner ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Eh bien… Trowa est très sympathi…

-JE LE SAVAIS, TU L'AIMES ET TU LE DÉSIRE!

Plusieurs infirmières se retournèrent, curieuses mais aussi choquées par le ton de l'aveugle. Quatre lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, mort de honte.

-Arrête ça!

-Humfigrunnph!

Le blond enleva sa main.

-Si tu ne veux rien me dire, je continue! Aller je t'en pris! Moi je t'ai bien dit que Mr. Yuy me plaisait beaucoup!

-Non, tu m'as juste dit qu'il sentait bon. Je ne savais même pas que tu aimais les gens prétentieux et hypocrite de son genre… Enfin bon, c'est ton choix je…

-Ne change pas de sujet, Quatre Raberba Winner! Je veux que tu répondes à ma question, aimes-tu Trowa oui ou non?

-Je ne connais même pas son nom de famille!

-Ce n'est pas une réponse convenable, je vais me remettre à crier!

-Duo, d'abord ce n'est pas de tes affaires, ensuite c'est personnel et horriblement gênant!

Quatre s'en voulu à cause de son ton de voix qui était monté de deux gammes et qui était sec et vif. Cependant, Duo ne le releva même pas. Il se râcla la gorge. Il allait vraiment crier. N'avait-il aucune honte à se ridiculiser en public?

-C'est bon, c'est bon! Je… je…

-Ouiii?

-Je crois bien que j'ai craqué pour Trowa… mais je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais!

-Nan.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui!

-Je sais.

-Il est bien jeune et je ne savais même pas aimer les garçons.

-Mouis, c'est compris. Bon, dans ce cas je vais aller téléphoner à Hilde et l'attendre.

-Tu pars?…

Duo donna un coup de coude complice à son ami avant d'attraper une infirmière au passage, lui agrippant maladroitement la nuque. La femme se retourna en sursaut et vit que Duo était aveugle, donc ne lui fit pas de commentaire déplaisant. Un instant plus tard, Duo s'en allait au bras de la jeune femme en lui débitant tout un tas de chose qui semblait la faire bien rire. Quatre secoua la tête en souriant. Duo ne changerait jamais. La nouvelle ne l'avais même pas surpris tandis que lui était tout chamboulé d'en avoir fait part à quelqu'un.

D'un pas flageolant, le blond retourna à la chambre de Trowa. Il devrait partir aussi. Il avait un cours le soir même et ne pouvait tout simplement pas le louper. Il ne voulait plus avoir de comptes à rendre au propriétaire. Ni à Duo d'ailleurs, même si celui-ci semblait ne pas éprouvé de problème à passer son argent à Quatre.

Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait juste devant la porte de l'adolescent. Qu'ils n'avaient même pas avancé dans le couloir. Qu'ils avaient parlé fort…

Quatre entra en trombe dans la pièce d'un pas raide. Il était rouge et ne se sentait pas trop bien. Peut-être à cause de sa déclaration. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela à Duo. Il n'en était même pas certain lui-même. Et il connaissait à peine Trowa. Pourtant, l'envi de lui manquait pas. Il rougit encore plus après cette pensé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il se dirigea vers son manteau et l'enfila. Il salua Trowa de la main sans l'approcher.

-Je vais partir aussi. J'ai un cours dans… dans trois heures en fait, mais je me sens drôle et j'aimerais me reposer. Je reviendrai te voir demain. Ils ont dit que tu resterais ici quelques jours à peine. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas trop… Si ton père t'embête, il ne faut pas demeurer silencieux.. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. je .. rah, je ne sais plus…

-Quatre… c'est Barton…

Quatre se retourna, croyant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Personne. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard tomba sur Trowa. Celui-ci remua les lèvres de nouveau. Il.. parlait? Ce devrait être une hallucination auditive! C'était une voix faiblarde, rauque mais suave, comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus servie. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent se forçait pour émettre des sons.

-Mon.. nom.. c'est Barton.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Trowa sourit. Un sourire penaud, une grimace d'enfant. Un très joli sourire. Le blond aurait du en vouloir à Trowa de l'avoir tromper pour sa voix, mais il pensa tout de suite que le jeune homme devait avoir ses raisons. Il semblait mener une vie difficile… une autre influence de son ignoble père? Il s'approcha de Trowa. Celui-ci lui prit la main et tira dessus pour le faire se pencher. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et recula la tête, les yeux fermés. Il finit par les rouvrir, incertain, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau.

-Reste avec moi…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fin du chap 9! Alors, romantique? Nunuche? J'ai mis la fin un peu à l'eau de rose mdr je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envi d'un chapitre romantique.

Duo : Tu détestais pas les Mary-Sue toi?

Eh bah si, mais bon c'était l'inspiration du moment et toute la fic n'est pas comme ça!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Fred01:** Kikou! Alors tu vas tenter la tactique de séduction Je-fais-pitié-reste-avec-moi-et-t'auras-un-bisou de Trowa? XD bonne chance! N'empêche, il goûte bon mon chapitre?

Duo: Attention, humour fade!

È-É meuh... en ti cas, merci encore du review! Je suis trop contente, je me suis presque rendue dans les 40! Même s'il y en a plusieurs de la même personne, ça prouve qu'on me lit!

**Kaorulabelle:** WAH ma première demande en mariage "s'évanouie" Non sans blague, tu aimes tant que ça? Parce que ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Si ça contribu à me faire adorer et me faire passer pour une déesse, jvais écrire beaucoup plus de fics!

Duo: Atta tu te la pète trop là T-T

xD c'est vrai, désolé.. valà la suite!

**Naera Ishikawa: **Coucou! Bien heureuse que tu ne te suicides pas sur le pauvre mur qui n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter d'avoir ça sur la conscience! Je suis contente que tu trouves ça choupi, j'avais peur qu'on trouve ce chapitre nunuche! Enfin... valà la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Angie: **Atta, je vais deviner... TON NOM C'EST ANGIE! Oh la la faut que je me fasse soigner! Bon alors avant que tu ne me tues pour t'avoir fait trop attendre, voilà la suiteuh! Et non comme tu le vois, je te t'ai pas oublié! À moins que mon méchant ordi ne t'es pas envoyé le chapitre comme je lui ai demandé! "suspense" Bonne lecture!

**Aki: **Helloo! Meuh non, Duo est pas un emmerdeur! L'est juste un peu envahissant par minutes! XD Et puis tu vas voir pour la situation Quatre Trowa, ça sera plus ou moins évident. Surtout que, comme tu dis, le papou de Trowa et Cathy ça lui dira pas trop de laisser filer ses enfants. Et pis tu crois que Yuy va venir à la rescousse? Hehe peut-être, peut-être... tant qu'à Chang, il a pas un rôle hyper hyper important, mais il a son utilité et en plus il sera tout gentil.

Ah oui, Heero... il va encore faire son chiant un bon moment. En fait, surtout envers Quatre. Parce que.. tu verras! J'en dis beaucoup trop!

Pour le lemon.. hum... c'est plutôt tentant!

Et ne t'en fait pas. Ma fic ne peut pas finir si brusquement! Elle est toujours en cour. Je crois que je vais me rendre à 20 chapitres. Enfin, je verrai bien! Bon je te laisse lire!

Ah au fait, c'est pas vraiment MA librairie donc les mangas, je dois les payer pareil et en plus on a pas le droit de lire dans le magasin alors È-É mais bon, je fais avec!

**Cocbys:** "A failli aller se cacher sous la table" Maieuh faut susciter l'intérêt des lecteurs! Mais, merci quand même du compliment et bon appétit! Et je compte bien faire jouer la chanson toute mignonne à Quatre!

Enfin, j'attend ton prochain review! Bonne lecture!

**Nanonyme:** Yups! C'est sûrement le plus court review que j'ai vu de toute ma vie Oo mais t'inquiète, comme j'ai déjà dit... LE REVIEW, COURT MOYEN OU LONG, J'Y RÉPOND! xD enfin bon, contente que tu trouves ça joli! Continu de me lire et bonne lecture!

**Aele: **Kikoo! Quatre n'est pas mon favori non plus, mais comment ne pas craquer pour lui! En plus c'est mon couple romantique! Et vi, l'es à plaindre le pauvre! Dans presque toutes les fics, il est attaché comme meilleur ami à Duo!

Duo: Je vois pas le problème! "boude"

xD Merci du review!

**Chtite note: **http/stream. revoici le lien de Aito Hi. J'ai cru voir qu'il était incomplet où je l'avais laissé... enfin bon, si ça marche toujours pas et que vous voulez l'avoir, passer moi un mail et je vous envoie ça. Bon! Ici, on a un moment nunuche entre Quatre et Trowa où on en saura plus sur le passé de Trowa, une autre rencontre surprise avec Heero et Duo, un passage avec Duo et Hilde puis on revient avec Quatre qui rentre chez lui.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre et Trowa étaient demeurés collés l'un contre l'autre sans bouger pendant de longues minutes. Ils étaient tous deux rouge pivoine et n'avaient pas ajouté un mot depuis que Trowa avait embrassé Quatre. Celui-ci ouvrait la bouche à tout instant pour dire quelque chose, mais la refermait aussitôt en détournant le regard, embarrassé. Trowa se gratta la nuque et se racla la gorge. Il ne réussit qu'à produire un son rauque et fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Le blond lui donna de petites tapes dans le dos.

-Ça va?

-...

-Tu sais, je t'ai entendu. Tu n'es plus obligé de te taire devant moi!

Quatre regretta le ton de sa voix. Il le trouva assez amer et plutôt sec. L'adolescent rougit un peu plus et baissa la tête d'un air penaud.

-Pardon de t'avoir menti...

-Pourquoi jouais-tu les muets? Est-ce que d'autres personnes savent que tu parles?

-Ben... Duo. Sinon, personne...

Le blond serra légèrement les poings. Il fixa un point sur le mur, attendant des explications qui ne venaient pas. Il osa jeter un coup d'oeil vers Trowa qui regardait ses ongles.

-Et mon autre question?..

-En parti à cause de mon père... Et aussi parce que je n'aime pas m'expliquer... Tu dois trouver ça un peu lâche... pourtant ça m'est plus facile.

-Ton père?...

-Oui... mon père est quelqu'un qui aime la simplicité...C'est aussi un homme qui aime se faire obéir… donc, quand je ne parle pas, je ne peux pas discuter ce qu'il me demande de faire… donc, en quelques sortes, ça l'arrange… de plus, j'avais perdu le goût de parler… et d'avoir à affronter des gens…

-Mais… à t'entendre, tu parlais avant je ne sais quel événement!

-Depuis que mon père a enfermé maman à l'asile.

-Oh…

-Maman n'était pas folle. Elle était juste… fragile. Je crois qu'elle en aimait un autre, parce que quand elle a commencé à.. à se comporter étrangement… un type venait de rendre l'âme dans un accident de voiture. Elle parlait toute seule… elle se tailladait et parfois, elle pleurait à fendre l'âme.

Quatre sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il savait de Trowa, grâce à ses yeux très expressif, qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de pénible. Cependant, il s'était limité à la dureté de son père. Il était loin de s'être imaginé cela. Il avait pourtant eu des doutes devant l'absence de mère des enfants. Sans savoir pourquoi, il repensa à ce rêve qu'il avait fait la semaine dernière.

-Un certain jour… elle a tenté de se tuer. Mon père l'a envoyé dans un institut. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle a commencé à lui crier dessus… à lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, qu'elle demandait le divorce… elle l'a traité de tous les noms. Mais je crois que ce qui nous a traumatisé, mon père et moi, c'était qu'elle semblait… extrêmement lucide. Catherine était trop jeune pour comprendre, bien heureusement, mais voir hurler et se débattre sa mère, ça peut également faire peur… Depuis ce jour, mon père a commencer à boire. Il nous traitait différemment. Il était plus brusque, plus… distant. J'ai essayé de lui parler. C'était trop tôt. D'une certaine façon, je l'ai blessé. Il s'est mis en colère. C'était la première fois qu'il… qu'il me…

Trowa ne put que désigner son menton et ses bras, couverts de bleus.

-Alors j'ai cessé de parler.

Quatre ferma les yeux et lui prit la main. L'adolescent la lui serra doucement. Il ne poursuivit pas, l'air troublé. La tristesse flottant habituellement dans ses yeux semblait avoir redoublé d'intensité. Soudain, Trowa tourna la tête vers Quatre et dégagea sa main.

-Est-ce que tu vas le dire?

-…

-Tu ne dois pas faire ça! Sinon ils vont retirer notre garde à mon père!

-C'est ce qu'il faut. Tu ne veux quand même pas demeurer avec quelqu'un d'aussi brutal! Tu seras beaucoup mieux ailleurs.

-Mais je ne verrai plus Catherine. Et je ne te verrai plus, Quatre.

Trowa avait un ton presque suppliant. Son regard était lourd d'inquiétude. Pourtant, en attendant la réponse du blond, il paraissait très calme. Quatre se gratta la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je… je ne sais plus trop. Ce dont je sui sûr c'est que je ne veux pas que tu retournes avec cet homme.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Catherine seule… il va s'en prendre à elle.

Quatre demeura silencieux. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il pensait sérieusement à appeler la DPJ . Seulement, il y avait quelque chose d'autre situé soi dans sa tête, soi dans son cœur qui le poussait à réfléchir à cela. Il aurait aussi pu inviter Trowa chez lui s'il n'était pas pauvre comme un clochard ou si l'idée même ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Il chassa cette pensé de son esprit. Il y penserait lorsqu'il serait seul. Il pourrait en parler avec Duo.

Soudain, la main de Trowa se glissa de nouveau dans la sienne.

-Désolé pour le baiser… c'est que je t'aime beaucoup.

Quatre rougit violemment, mais tâcha de sourire.

-Je t'aime bien aussi.

-Oui, comme on aime un enfant…

Trowa soupira et ferma les yeux, comme pour s'endormir. Quatre ne répondit pas. La vérité est qu'il n'en savait rien. Enfin, il avait des doutes. D'un côté, il tenait démesurément à cet adolescent. De l'autre…

Quatre regarda sa montre et se leva d'un bond. Il lui restait 1h pour se rendre à son cours. Il était resté si longtemps près de Trowa?…

-Trowa?

Un léger ronflement lui parvint. Le jeune homme venait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le blond sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de quitter la pièce. L'adolescent eut un drôle de sourire et remua légèrement, mais Quatre était déjà sorti.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Duo était assis sur un banc en face de l'hôpital, là où l'avait laissé l'infirmière. Il attendait Hilde patiemment. Celle-ci avait ronchonné car elle venait de le déposé à cet endroit, mais l'aveugle avait fait mine de pleurnicher et de n'être rien sans elle et la jeune femme avait éclaté de rire et lui avait dit de se tenir prêt. Hors, cela faisait une bonne heure si ce n'est plus qu'il attendait. Bien sûr, il avait abordé les autres gens qui attendaient sur d'autres bancs, mais s'était vite lassé. Il commençait à faire froid et il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait pensé à retourner voir Quatre, mais son ami devait être occupé à bavardé avec Trowa. Enfin, si celui-ci avait décidé de lui parler.

Le tressé se redressa en soupirant. Il décida de marcher un peu pour se dégourdir. Il marcha le long du mur de l'hôpital. Il contourna l'immeuble en le tâtant pour ne pas s'éloigner. Il finit par se buter à une clôture.

-Tient… depuis quand c'est là ça…

Il tâta la clôture et la longea. Le sol commençait à être glissant sous ses pieds.

-De la glace? Il fait vraiment froid! Le blanc hiver arrive, yepeeEHAAAA!

Duo perdit pied et chuta. Il crut pendant un instant qu'il allait s'assommer sur la glace, mais deux bras le retinrent par les aisselles. Il se fit redresser doucement. Le tressé renifla et à sa grande surprise, renifla une odeur de cannelle.

-Mr Heero?

-Hn.

-Eh bien ça alors! Deux fois en une journée! Le destin nous veut vraiment dans les bras l'un de l'autre! Tu veux bien m'épouser Heero?

-Non.

-Zut! Bon alors tu as réfléchi à ma proposition?

-Tu veux rire! Ça fait à peine quelques heures que nous nous sommes quittés!

Le tressé se sentit prendre par le col. On lui plaqua quelque chose de dur contre le torse. Probablement sa canne. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est que Heero n'était pas de très bonne humeur et qu'il allait sans doutes morfler…

-Bon écoute-moi bien… Duo? Je ne suis pas seul à prendre ce genre de décision. De plus, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir moi-même. Ton ami n'est pas professionnel et je n'ai pas envi de laisser passer le moindre individu sans éducation qui prétend être un génie musical, un virtuose. Alors tu vas me ficher la paix et cesser de m'importuner parce que crois-le ou non, j'ai l'impression que je vais t'avoir dans mes pattes assez longtemps!

-Tes impressions sont bonnes, quand je m'attache à quelque chose, je n'en décolle plus!

-Eh bien tu vas apprendre à imiter autre chose que du chewing gomme!

-T'es marrant toi, comme si je ne faisais que te coller. Pour ton information, on s'est rencontré deux fois par pures coïncidences!

-J'en doutes fort! On dirait que tu me suis…

-Sois logique, je suis aveugle!

-Si tu l'étais vraiment, je te rencontrerais pas si souvent sur mon chemin!

-Et qu'est-ce qui me dis que c'est pas toi qui est sur mon chemin?

-PARCE QUE JE TE DÉTESTE!

Duo se tut. Il fit la moue, mais cette fois-ci, c'était autre chose qu'une facette moqueuse. Il fit mine de gonfler le torse, arracha sa canne des mains de Heero et le contourna. Il regagna la clôture et se mit à la longer pour retourner en face de l'hôpital. Il s'arrêta pendant un moment et se retourna. Il enleva ses verres fumés, dévoilant son regard vide.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, Heero, tu as mauvaise mine et ça te rend… comment dire… irritable.

L'aveugle continua son chemin, laissant un Heero hébété derrière lui. L'homme soupira et ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Il reprit sa propre route, des idées noires lui flottant dans la tête.

------------------------------------------------------------

-Tu veux du thé?

-Non…

-Un peu de rôti alors?

-Non…

-Un simple verre d'eau?

-Non…

-D'accord, je vais jouer le meilleur ami qui te tend son épaule pour pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer?

-Rien du tout.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux. Elle contourna la table du salon et alla prendre son ami par les épaules qu'elle secoua doucement. Duo leva la tête et soupira en lui décochant un sourire forcé.

-Écoute Hilde, je t'assure que tout va bien!

-Tu es morne, tu n'as pas d'appétit et tes phrases comptent moins de dix mots, donc non, ça ne va pas du tout bien! Explique-toi.

-Et si je n'ai pas envi d'en parler?

-Tu vas le faire quand même parce qu'un Duo triste, ça gâche la joie de tout le monde. Si tu tombes en dépression alors que ton ami Quatre vient de sortir de la sienne, ça va semer la discorde entre vous deux!

Duo rigola et tâta la table à la recherche de l'assiette pleine de rôti. Hilde lui mit sous la main et le tressé se saisit d'une avant de se l'enfouir dans la bouche. Il se mit alors à mastiquer bruyamment en parlant, oubliant d'un coup toutes ses bonnes manières.

-Meuh voyons, chest pas achez grave pour que ze me pète un déprechion!

Le tressé déglutit et sourit en s'imaginant l'air dégoûté de son amie.

-C'est juste qu'il y a quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré qui m'a dit qu'il me détestait et j'ai reçu une décharge au cœur même si je crois qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment… Tu sais Hilde, je pense bien que je suis amoureux!

-Ah oui!

-Oui car pour recevoir une décharge comme celle-là, il faut bien que ce soit un coup de foudre!

-Idiot!

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire. Duo se calla un peu plus dans le canapé et ferma les yeux, fatigué. Après son retour à son banc, il avait encore attendu une demi-heure avant que Hilde vienne le chercher. Apparemment, elle avait été retardé par une visite surprise d'un ami et avait eu un mal fou à faire démarrer la voiture. Et même si c'était faux, Duo n'était pas rancunier. Il se fatiguait juste très vite s'il ne faisait rien excepté attendre. Ironique non?

-Bon… je vais appeler Quat-chan et je vais me coucher. Tu viendras me border?

-Pas question!

-Pff rabat-joie!

----------------------------------------------------

Quatre rentra chez lui plutôt tard. Il était éreinté et craignait que le rhume passager dont il était atteint la semaine dernière ne soit revenu. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de raté ses cours. De plus, les parents de son élèves lui avaient parut assez colérique ce soir. Disons juste qu'ils n'avaient pas été très hospitaliers.

Le blond se traîna jusqu'à son lit et s'y effondra durement, se cramponnant aux draps en bénissant Dieu d'avoir inventé le matelas. Il marcha à quatre pattes au milieu du lit, se saisit de son oreiller et s'assoupit à l'instant en le serrant contre sa poitrine. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever son manteau. Puis, comme pour gâcher son moment de tranquillité, le téléphone sonna. D'abord, Quatre grogna et rabattit ses couvertures sur sa tête pour étouffer le bruit. Le téléphone était têtu. Il sonna cinq, six, huit coups sans perdre patience. Quatre poussa un gémissement désespéré et se résolut à répondre. Il décrocha et parla d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Allô?…

-Quat-chan! Eh ben t'as l'air exténué. T'étais sous la douche ou tu m'ignorais?

-Je dormais, pour être franc…

-Rah désolé! Si tu veux je peux rappeler! J'avais seulement un truc à te dire. Et je voulais savoir comment ça avait été avec le petit Trowi. Mais si je te dérange, je ferais bien de raccrocher…

-Non, non… ça va. –Il bailla- Mais fait vite, sinon je vais te ronfler au nez… avec Trowa à c'est bien passé… mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire… parce que –baille- je ne veux pas le laisser avec son père et il ne veut pas aller dans un centre…

-Bah, adopte-le pardi. Ou alors mari-le. Non ne te fâche pas, je rigolais! Content qu'il aille bien. Alors il t'a parlé?

-Mouis… et il m'a…

-Chouette! Pour ma part j'ai rencontré Heero Yuy une autre fois! Et je crois que je suis en namourrrrr.. par contre il m'a dit me détesté… j'espère qu'il ne le pensais pas… et j'espère qu'il va tout de même vouloir t'écouter un de ces jours… ou écouter Trowa si tu ne veux vraiment pas devenir musicien.

Le blond fut ébranlé par la tristesse dans la voix de son ami. Un Duo triste, c'était un soleil caché par les nuages. Il ne tolérait pas que son ami soit triste. Il remédiait toujours à la situation, comme Duo le faisait pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient vécu heureux jusque là malgré leurs problèmes. Pourtant, amoureux chacun de leur côté, on aurait dit que le monde allait s'écrouler tant tout se compliquait.

'Amoureux…' Quatre rougit. La voix agité de son ami à travers le combiné le tira de ses songes et le blond se maudit une fois de plus d'être lunatique.

-Duo, ne t'en fais pas pour Heero. Demain, je vais mangé au café où il sera sans doutes et je vais le faire changer d'idée. Ça m'embête un peu, mais cet homme ne te fera pas souffrir plus longtemps.

-Euh…

-Tu viendras aussi, sinon je n'oserai jamais. Ensuite on ira voir Trowa et on décidera quelque chose pour son cas.

-Eh bien… je suis partant…

-Bon –baille de nouveau- à demain Duo…

-À demain, Quat-chan.

Le blond entendit un déclic et raccrocha à son tour. Il ferma les yeux, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir affronter Heero et ses 'copains' de la haute société le lendemain. Il allait devoir l'épater… encore fallait-il que Heero accepte de l'entendre jouer. Et s'il aimait, il pourrait entendre jouer Trowa. Et s'il aimait Trowa, celui-ci aurait peut-être un avenir qui le tirerait du trou…

Quatre se réjouit et s'endormit à cette pensé.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valà, finit! Comment c'est? Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Chtite note: **J'ai fait deux chapitres d'un coup! Enfin, ici on a un Quatre déterminé, un Heero contraint et forcé, un Wuffy d'une bonne aide et Heero va se faire dire ses quatre vérités par… vous allez voir! Aussi, on pourra voir notre blondinet jouer du piano. Cette fois-ci, la mélodie sera True Light de DN Angel, une chanson que Cocbys a eut la gentillesse de me faire découvrir! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de liens.. mais elle est vraiment très bonne cette musique! Cherchez-là! Sauf si vous avez la flemme xD

------------------------------------------------------

Ce matin-là, Quatre se leva très tôt. Il sortit du lit en se débattant avec les couvertures et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller s'observer dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et son visage était assez blême, mais du reste, il était tout de même présentable. Sans perdre de temps, le blond se déshabilla, lançant ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce, et entra dans la douche. Il reluqua longuement les deux robinets puis finit par se dire qu'une douche froide lui remettrait les idées en place et le réveillerait d'à plomb. Il prit une bonne inspiration et ouvrit le robinet. L'eau froide lui fit l'effet de milliers et de milliers de couteaux, comme si les gouttes le transperçaient de part et d'autre. Quatre demeura paralysé quelques bonnes minutes sous la pluie glacée puis, n'en pouvant plus, ouvrit enfin le robinet d'eau chaude et soupira de bien être.

Après s'être lavé, le blond sortit de la douche en trombe pour se précipité vers le miroir. Il manqua bien de se casser quelque chose en glissant sur l'eau qu'il répandait, mais s'agrippa à temps au comptoir et évita la chute. Il fit de nouveau face au miroir. Il se sécha les cheveux et tenta de les placer convenablement, puis traversa le couloir en courant jusqu'à sa chambre où il ouvrit sa garde-robe.

Il n'avait pas grand chose… Quelques fringues trop grandes prêtées par Duo, d'autres trop petites datant de son adolescence, des sweat-shirts en laine et quelques paires de jeans. Les T-shirts et les shorts n'avaient pas leur place en novembre… il avait aussi un costume, celui que lui avait offert son père. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à le porter, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, mais c'était ce qu'il avait de plus beau. Alors, Quatre se saisit du deux pièces et l'enfila rapidement avant de retourner s'admirer dans la glace. En se voyant, il eut une exclamation de surprise. Dans ce costume, il avait presque l'air d'un aristocrate. Le vêtement bleu foncé faisait parfaitement les formes de son corps, ni trop grand ni trop serré. Ses traits tirés ne paraissaient plus vraiment et ses cheveux éméchés le rendaient plutôt séduisant, s'il pouvait se permettre ce mot. Inutile d'être modeste, il lui allait parfaitement bien.

Quatre se demanda tout de même si ce n'était pas un peu exagéré. Cependant, il allait peut-être être plus convainquant avec l'allure d'un gentleman que celle d'un clochard. Il allait faire meilleure impression. Et puis cela lui rappellerait ses premiers concerts lorsqu'il avait treize ans. Il fallait qu'il épate ces messieurs. Et pour ça, il ne lui manquait plus que la cravate ou le nœud papillon.

Le blond alla déjeuner en vitesse, un simple muffin et un verre de jus d'orange, puis s'installa nerveusement à son piano à queue. Il fallait trouver une mélodie qui allait convenir. Il prit donc le porte folio sur le pupitre et feuilleta les partitions qui s'y trouvaient. Quatre se gratta la nuque, se demandant bien que choisir. Il pensa alors à Trowa. Le jeune homme jouait toujours, du moins les deux fois où il l'avait entendu, de la musique mélancolique, triste. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui baignaient dans ses yeux. Donc, l'adolescent jouait selon son humeur. C'en était d'autant plus convainquant. Néanmoins, Quatre ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il voulait une musique douce et calme qui allait chercher les gens droit au cœur. Seulement, avait-il une mélodie de la sorte?

Il pensa d'abord à Wind, mais cette chanson était trop heureuse, trop entraînante. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il passa feuille après feuille, désespérant de trouver quelque chose de taille. Il s'arrêta finalement sur la dernière partition et un large sourire illumina son visage.

-True Light… je croyais avoir égaré cette feuille… Une jolie mélodie. Très belle même.

En effet, cette musique, agrémentée de paroles, représentait en quelque sorte l'espoir pour Quatre. Cela ne semblait pas être le sujet des paroles aux premiers abords, mais celles-ci résonnaient à présent aux oreilles du blond comme une merveille. Il se mit même à chantonner doucement, rejetant la tête par derrière et fermant les yeux.

-A sad light shone turning into wings that cuts the white darkness… shone upon by the cold sun I had some limited freedom the miraculous night cast by the mirror started to remove my mask, my soul… **(1)**

-Eh bien, tu chantes merveilleusement bien Quat-chan!

Le blond sursauta violemment et tomba de son banc, faisant voler les partitions tout autour de lui. Duo éclata de rire et vola à la rescousse de son pauvre ami écrasé sous le poids du banc. Quatre demeura assis, rouge de honte d'avoir été entendu et fit mine de s'épousseter nerveusement. Duo se pencha et aida son ami à se relever. Il se rendit compte que ce que portait son ami devait être plutôt joli…

- Veston cravate? Ben dis donc, tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un mon vieux!

Duo siffla en imaginant la tenue du blond. Lui ne portait que du linge ordinaire, complètement en noir.

-Il le fallait bien. Et puis j'ai trouvé ce que j'allais joué à ton coup de cœur.

-Quoi! Tu vas inviter Heero à venir t'écouter?

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non?

-Mais… il a refusé et.. et… tu ne voulais même pas au départ!

-Je sais… mais j'ai eu l'envi soudaine de lui montrer que je n'étais pas un novice. De plus, s'il aime ce que je fais, peut-être qu'il voudra écouter Trowa. Si Trowa entrait au conservatoire, ce serait génial!

-Rah, mon petit Quatre reprend du poil de la bête!

Duo entoura le cou de son ami de son bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. Le pauvre se débattit et se retrouva avec une coiffure encore plus éméchée.

-Ça va te rappeler le bon vieux temps de nos quinze ans quand je jouais les rock star! Tu étais de loin le meilleur claviste de tous les temps tu sais! Et moi j'étais pathétique dans mes costumes faits maison!

-Non, tu étais charmant… et tu l'es toujours.

-Bah pourquoi tu as refusé mes avances alors?

-Parce que tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre, gamin!

Duo fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras pour illustré le mot et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, sûrement par nervosité.

-Bon, on y va?

-Je te suis! À condition bien sûr que tu me tienne le bras pour que ce soit possible…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Les deux hommes entrèrent en trombe dans le café et cherchèrent quatre messieurs habillés chic. Il ne les virent pas. Il s'installèrent à une table et attendirent, en vain. Déçus, il ressortirent du bâtiment la tête basse.

-Tu sais Quatre, on aura d'autres occasions. Surtout que j'ai l'intention de revoir Heero.

-Tu es impossible Duo. Ce type te traite… méchamment…

-Tu pouvais dire comme une merde si c'est le fond de ta pensé.

-Comme une merde! Et toi tu lui coures encore après.

-Que veux-tu, je suis amoureux! Tout comme toi!

-Que…

Quatre saisit l'allusion un peu trop lentement et rougit vivement.

-Arrête, je t'ai dit de ne rien précipité sur… oh.

-Quoi?

-Heero est au coin de la rue avec son ami le Chinois.

-Génial! Tu parles d'un coup de chance! Aller, on y va!

-Tu es sûr?

-On y va je te dis!

Obéissant à son ami, Quatre inspira et se dirigea d'un pas ferme en vers le monsieur qu'il devait impressionné en tirant Duo par le bras. Il était bien heureux de voir que les deux nigauds qui lui servaient d'amis n'étaient pas avec lui. Seulement Wuffei, mais celui-ci était gentil, ce qui lui procurait une certaine confiance.

-Heero Yuy!

Celui-ci sursauta et fixa froidement les deux hommes.

-Encore vous…

-Eh oui, c'est nous. Vous allez maintenant nous suivre sans protestations et écouter mon ami Quatre au piano sinon il va vous butter et ça va faire mal, compris!

-Duo, ne sois pas si autoritaire… En fait, je suis venu tenter de vous convaincre. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez jouer. Ensuite, vous pourrez me donner un vrai verdict basé sur quelque chose d'autre que vos convictions. Je vous en pris…

-Pas ques…

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée ça!

Heero se tourna vers son ami le Chinois et plissa les yeux. L'autre croisa les bras et lui fit un regard encore plus glacial. Les deux hommes se firent face et s'affrontèrent. Celui qui avait le regard le plus meurtrier gagnait. Duo se cacha derrière Quatre en devinant la tension qui régnait.

-Wuffei, je n'ai guère le temps de passer chez un clochard pour l'écouter pianoter!

-Si, on a amplement le temps et ça te changerait d'être aimable.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, tu n'es pas mon maître.

-Non, mais ton ami. Ça signifie quelque chose non? À moins que tu n'es pas le temps pour ça non plus?

Heero grogna et fit un geste brusque de la main.

-D'accord… je veux bien écouter… mais ensuite, je m'en vais et vous me fichez la paix!

Wuffei et Quatre échangèrent un sourire respectueux et le blond le remercia du regard. Duo, lui, venait d'entamer sa danse de la joie sous l'air gêné de Quatre et ceux sceptiques du Chinoir et de Heero.

---------------------------------------------------------

Quatre était maintenant installé à son piano. La nervosité s'était emparée de lui et il sentait le regard lourd de reproches de Heero sur lui. L'homme avait observé la pièce avec un léger dédain et soupirait bruyamment par moment. Wuffei lui donnait des coups de coudes impatients et Duo était assis tranquille à même le sol, jouant avec sa canne.

Finalement, le blond posa ses doigts sur les touches et entama la mélodie. D'abord lentement, comme la musique le voulait. Il fit un bref arrêt au bout de trente secondes puis la mélodie reprit doucement. Puis avec un peu plus de rapidité. Quatre ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la mélodie. Rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance que les notes. Son cœur se mit à battre allégrement au rythme des sons qui passaient de lents à rapides, d'aigus à graves. Des notes d'espoir. La musique envahit totalement l'esprit de Quatre qui se remit à chantonner, s'accompagnant lui même. C'était si beau, si enivrant. Le blond s'emporta sur les touches. Le piano lui même n'existait quasiment plus. L'auditoire avait disparu. Il ne restait que cette mélodie, True Light. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. La musique s'arrêta sur une note aigüe.

Quatre ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur les trois hommes qui l'écoutaient. Wuffei sourit et hocha la tête, ravi par la chanson. Duo applaudit bruyamment.

-BRAVO! Magnifique! C'est toi le meilleur Quatre!

Le blond posa son regard sur Heero. Celui-ci détourna la tête, légèrement rouge.

-C'était… bien je dois dire.

Duo se tourna brutalement vers lui.

-Juste bien?

-Évidemment, je pourrais complimenter un peu plus, mais ça vous emballerait et comme je n'ai nullement l'intention de prendre cet… individu dans mon conservatoire, ce serait de la salive gaspillée.

Wuffei se frappa le front, exaspéré.

-Heero…

Quatre, lui fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Heero se leva et s'étira.

-Encore une fois, j'ai perdu mon temps à écouter des gens qui s'y prennent trop tard pour avoir de l'ambition. Désolé, mais nous ne prenons que les meilleurs.

Duo se leva, s'enfargea et retomba.

-Mais, Heero! Quatre EST le meilleur!

-Ça ne lui serre à rien parce que je ne l'accepte pas. Il n'est pas de la haute et il n'a même pas terminé ses études. Et il n'est pas si bon que ça… je crois avoir vu mieux.

-De la haute dis-tu? Aurais-tu honte si je te disais que son papa est le Monsieur Winner, un milliardaire?

-Que… hein? Lui c'est son fils? Je.. ne te crois pas…

-Ça importe peu. Moi je le sais et si je ne te l'ai pas dis c'est parce que je savais que ton comportement changerait

Heero écarquilla les yeux et regarda fixement Quatre. Son ton se fit un peu moins brute.

-Tu es…

-Oui et je ne vous l'aurais jamais dis pour toute la fortune de mon père! Vous savez quel est votre problème à vous? Vous êtes tellement gonflé d'orgueil que vous ignoreriez un mourrant si vos fichus petits copains avides d'argent et de valeur n'y voyaient pas d'intérêts! Vous traitez les autres comme de la merde pour vous sentir supérieur et donc pour évitez de vous culpabiliser, vous arrivez même à y croire! Vous êtes même ignoble avec vos propres amis seulement pour ne pas paraître soumis ou je ne sais quoi… mais au fond, vous êtes le pire minable que je n'ai jamais connu! Vous avez été sympa avec moi la première fois… mais dès que les courges qui vous servent d'amis ont levé le nez sur moi, vous m'avez rejeté. Et si je vous avais donné mon nom dès le départ, vous auriez été un gentleman et agit noblement? Non merci… j'ai rarement haït quelqu'un, mais je me forcerai à vous méprisez rien que pour ce que vous êtes! Excuse-moi Duo, nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts…

Quatre alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous trois regards éberlués.

------------------------------------------------------------

Feni! Alors, c'est bien? À vous de me le dire! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Naera Ishikawa: **Mdr c'est bien, tu as censuré ta review! Sinon, le 2 pour 1 était un spécial pour me faire pardonner.. mais peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autre? Qui sait! Enfin.. voici la suite qui s'est fait attendre cette fois-ci..

**Aki: **Kikou! AhaH! Un commentaire constructif! Tu sais, j'admets que je préfère les flashback aux longs paragraphes d'explications, mais je pensais qu'il fallait un peu éclaircir sur ce qui arrivait à Trowa. Roh, c'est pas des détails bien utiles, c'est juste des euh explications xD Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas aimé. Il n'y en aura pas vraiment d'autre sauf peut-être pour Quatre mais ça se peut que je fasse un flashback à ce moment.

Sinon, mon Heero est un peu OOC. J'ai un peu de mal à garder la personnalité du charactère par moment. Surtout pour ce genre de scènes, j'y résiste pas!

M'enfin, si la lecture reste fluide, je suis contente!

Ouii! J'adore les cinq pilotes! Ils sont géniaux à manipuler muahaha! Sinon, c'est sûr que Heero ne peut pas changer en un jour.. mais comme je l'aime et que je veux pas que le monde le haïsse trop, je pense qu'il va faire un petit effort! L'idée de Duo le prenant par surprise est bonne! Mais Duo est le gentil nounours de la fic. Cependant, il va être bien franc.

Bon, pour l'histoire du conservatoir, je relis et c'est vrai que c'est embrouillé... disons que je vais éclaircir tout ça ici! Enfin, bonne lecture!

**Cocbys:** oh j'adore ce mot.. noble.. l'est pas un peu trop beau pour ma fic? Enfin, ça veut dire que tu aimes alors je suis comblée! (ce mot là aussi fait exagéré dans ma bouche!) Oh c'est moi qui te remercie pour True Light. Magnifique musique! Je l'adore! Ah vi, pardon pour le retard.. les réactions sont là j'espère que ça te fait une maigre consolation! Et pis les chtit surnoms, j'aime bien alors te gêne pas!

**Angie: **Wais! J'ai la vie sauve! Phew, je vai pouvoir finir mes fics! Mais.. tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas les autres chap? parce que j'avais l'intention de te les envoyer moi! lol Aller, bonne lecture à toi!

**Dodie Rogue: **Oui, Quatre est gentil mais il a ses limites! Eh, j'adore ton pseudo ''aime Rogue'' Sinon merci du compliment!

**Babou: **Comment ça tu n'as pas pu les lire? C'est catastrophique! Pourtant quand j'y vais, ils affichent.. tu peux toujours réessayer, mais je ne suis pas assez douée pour te dire d'où vient le problème. Mais merci de l'encouragement!

**Kaorulabelle: **Oui, moi aussi j'aime mafin même si elle est cruelle vis à vis les lecteurs. J'aime bien couper sec! Ah bon, tu as de l'empathie pour Heero? Wah t'es gentille avec lui! Moi je lui aurais foutu une baffe ''oublie que c'est de sa faute s'il est vache'' Voilà ta suite! Bonne lecture!

**Fred01: **MDR je sais pas pourquoi mais je viens de t'imaginer avec un gant en styromousse marqué #1 dessus.. je vire folle XX Non, faut pas abimer Heero! Enfin bon.. on verra bientôt.. hehehe.. Merci, je pense que je me suis sous-estimé ou alors je me prend la tête! xD

**Wish:** Hee-chan est pas un pov con... c'est juste un..un.. bon d'accord, c'est un connard lol! Mais, tu n'aimes pas Duo? Moi je trouve qu'il y a un lot de possibilités avec lui... même si celle du meilleur ami de Quatre et de l'amant de Heero revient souvent! Je vais te dire, j'ai pa encore pensé à qui serait le dominateur si je vais un lemon.. Trowa me dis-tu? C'est pas une mauvaise idée! Heero changera au file du temps, mais bon, ca serait pas amusant s'il le faisait maintenant!

**Carameleon:** Oh mais t'excuse pas, surtout que là tu me gâte avec ta super longue review! C'es vraiment la première fic? C'est vrai que y en a tellement plus sur Heero et Duo... mais on se plaindra pas trop. Faudrait jute que les fans du 4 x 3 augmentent! Pour Duo, c'est vrai quil endure. Devenir aveugle c'est pire que de l'être déjà! Pour Heero, prend des tomates. Ça fait moin mal xD Alors on a eu la même idée? Chic!

Pour les quesions.. ce qui l'a rendu aveugle va être dévoilé plus tard, donc je le dirai pas ici pour gacher la surprise! Quatre a des problèmes avec son papou à cause de sa vocation et Heero es méchant parce qu'il se crève d'orgueil et qu'il tient à garder la pose devant ses ahem.. potes!

Je suis prête pour une liste! Mais j'essaierai de pas être trop explicite (secrète J K Rowling, venez à mon aide!) Wais, Heero abuse. Et il se gêne pas pour le faire. Mais la dernière phrase, j'avais pas pensé qu'elle serait vexante pour Duo mais plus plus Heero.. bizarre, mais je me rend compte que c'était pas foncièrement gentil XD ça insinu qu'il a mauvais goût..

Le rythme de parution s'était stoppé et j'avais mes raisons. J'espère qu'on m'en veut pa trop!

**Hanako: **Meuh, c'est pas puérile. C'est gentil! Je suis contente de constater qu'on trouve ma fic géniale! Alors t'aime Heero en salaud? Moi j'ai un faible pour les vilains! Mais c'est drôle, je l'aurais baffer celui-là. Peut-être parce que j'aime le torturer? xD Enfin, tant mieux! Heero aura au moins une personne comme fan!

**Chtite note:** BONJOUR! Roh, désolée du retard. J'ai eu des problèmes disons d'ordre a-hem, familial. En gros, j'ai eu un décès et un coup de déprime du coup (non non, ça ne me gêne pas) Enfin bon, voici le chapitre 12 (croit entendre des ENFINN!) Ici nous aurons un Quatre furibond, un Heero furax, un Duo imperturbable (ou presque) et un Wuffei plutôt gentil. Trowa sera là et il y aura le grand retour de Catherine. Ensuite on aura l'occasion de voir une autre dispute qui va dérappée pour votre plaisir!

----------------------------------------------------

En moins de quelques secondes, Duo s'était relevé et avait foncé vers le mur du fond. Ne trouvant pas la porte, il haussa le ton afin de se faire comprendre par son ami.

-QUATRE! Sort immédiatement de ta chambre! Je t'interdis de bouder! Reviens crier dessus Heero si ça te fait plaisir, mais ne te cache pas! Quatre, tu m'entends? QUATREUH!

-...

-Quat-chan! Je t'en supplie! Me laisse pas tout seul avec eux!

Wuffei se leva avec hésitation et alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de Duo qui sursauta avant de se taire. L'asiatique regarda longuement l'aveugle, cherchant ses mots.

-Je pense.. que tu devrais laissé ton ami se calmer... il doit sûrement avoir besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Je crois qu'il n'explose pas comme ça souvent, hein?

-Je crois mieux savoir que toi ce dont Quatre a besoin et s'il est en colère, comme tu dis, il faut que je lui parle pour qu'il en sorte. Il est sensible, il pourra pas se rassurer tout seul.

-Ouais, c'est à peine s'il ne m'a pas lancé un vase par la tête. Un enfant gâté, voilà ce qu'il est.

Wuffei et Duo se tournèrent en même temps vers Heero. Enfin, Duo regardait légèrement trop à gauche, mais son oreille était toute aussi attentive que celle du Chinois qui regardait son ami d'un air sévère. Le visage de Heero avait prit une teinte cramoisie. Il affichait un sourire qui se voulait moqueur, mais son regard en disait long sur l'effet que les paroles de Quatre lui avaient fait. Il serrait ses mains sur ses genoux puis les desserraient. Même son ton de voix n'était plus si assuré, mais plutôt rageux. Wuffei sourit. Le jeune blond avait réussi son coup. Duo rompit le silence.

-Quatre n'est pas un enfant gâté. Ton attitude était vraiment puérile... Tu as été méchant et suffisant. Mais t'inquiète, je te pardonne parce que je t'ai...

-ROH TAIS-TOI DONC!

Heero se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie. On entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Wuffei étouffa un rire amusé et prit Duo par les épaules pour le faire s'asseoir. Duo obéit docilement. Il sentit l'autre individu s'installer en face de lui.

-Tu sais, c'est vrai que Heero a été suffisant. Mais c'était aussi une crise que ton ami nous a fait...

-Non, c'en était pas une. Il avait le droit d'être en colère...

-Mais il ne fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs avec Heero... s'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'il soit enclin à le prendre au conservatoire avec une mélodie, bien que très belle? J'avoue cependant que j'ai eu un bref espoir...

-Oh! C'est ça qu'il n'a pas comprit... on n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire...

-Plaît-il?

-Eh ben, Quatre ne voulait pas spécialement faire un spectacle. Il voulait juste que Heero le trouve assez bon et compétant dans le rôle de prof. Parce que, tu dois le savoir, il enseigne la musique, mais il n'est pas professionnel. Il avait pensé que si Heero le considérait, il pourrait lui faire une suggestion pour le conservatoire. Un élève doué. Même très doué. Enfin, je ne l'ai entendu qu'une fois, mais c'était génial.

-Donc... ce n'était pas pour Quatre, mais pour un autre.

-Exactement.

-C'était un peu désespéré comme plan, non?

-Hey! On est pas à cour! Que penses-tu de celui-ci... je séduis Heero et je lui promets mon amour en échange de l'entrée fulgurante de Trowa -le jeune dont je t'ai parlé- dans son établissement!

-...

-Quoi?

-Non j'ai meilleur que ça... vous allez me présenter ce Trowa et il va me montrer ce dont il est capable. S'il est bon, et je n'en doute pas, je ferai une recommendation. Heero ne va pas me refuser ça. Sinon je le cogne de ta part, promis.

-Mais non, ça va pas? Abîme pas l'homme de ma vie!

Wuffei eut un petit sourire en coin mais n'ajouta rien. Il donna une petite tape amical sur l'épaule de Duo et se leva en s'étirant.**(1)**

-Bon, ben... tu passeras le mot à Quatre. Je vais lui laissé mon numéro sur la table. Tu lui diras de m'appeler quand il voudra que j'entende le jeune.

-Ok! Alors à plus!

-On se reverra.

-Enfin, TU me reverras puisque moi je ne te verrai jamais...

-Oh, désolé...

-C'est rien, aller va!

Duo écouta les pas de l'asiatique qui s'en allait. Il quitta son siège et retrouva le mur où il se laissa glisser. Imperturbable. C'est de ça qu'il avait l'air. Pourtant, un simple 'tais-toi' hurlé ainsi lui avait fait assez mal. Heero ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit...

-Mais je suis tenace... j'aimerais au moins qu'il soi mon ami. Non, je veux... plus que ça.

Duo rougit subtilement et sourit largement. Il tenta toutefois une parole en l'air pour oublier ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Quatre, tu ne me dis pas de ne pas parler tout seul!

Aucune réponse. Son blondinet préféré devait soi lui faire la tête, soi dormir profondément. Les deux choix étaient plausibles. Quatre avait l'air éreinté, dans sa voix et son attitude. Car, étant calme et plutôt diplomate, ça lui arrivait rarement de s'emporter.

_'Nous n'avons pas les même goûts!'_

Duo se mit à rire doucement.

-Que voulais-tu dire par là Quat-chan... que je n'ai aucun goût? Bon je vois, toi tu aimes la chaire fraîche et les silences éloquents... alors que moi j'aime les vieux rabougris difficiles et corrompus...

-T'es dur là... ça voulait rien dire du tout.

L'aveugle sourit un peu plus et tapota la place à côté de lui. Il sentit presque immédiatement une forme chaude s'asseoir contre lui et entendit son ami soupirer de désespoir. Duo passa un bras autour de son épaule. Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de la présence de l'autre. Ils finirent tout bonnement par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

---------------------------------------------------

Quatre déposa sa tasse de café sur la table et déplia son journal qu'il observa sans êre apable de lire. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Tout d'abord, Duo lui avait raconté l'idée oh combien merveilleuse de Wuffei. Ça lui avait parut bien au départ, mais il n'en était plus certain en se remémorant les paroles de Heero. Il n'avait pas oulu d'un prof alors il jèterait sûrement l'élève. _L'élève? Et depuis quand? -_Quatre rosit et menaça intérieurement sa conscience d'une mort subite- Ensuite, il était retourné voir Trowa et celui-ci ne se trouvait plus à l'hôpital. Par ailleurs, Quatre n'avait aucune envi de descendre chez Trowa et de se retrouver nez à nez avec son imbécile de père alcoolique et violent. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune à ses prises non plus...

-WAH! Quel dilemme...

Le blond saisit sa tasse quand le téléphone sonna. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il échappa la tasse qui alla s'écraser par terre dans un fracas, laissant se répandre le liquide brun.

-Aïe aïe aïe...

Quatre se leva précipitemment et se dépêcha à décrocher.

-Euh, bonjour?

-Allo Quatreuh! Ça fait trop longtemps! Vraiment, pourquoi t'es pa revenu? Je m'ennuis moi! Mon frère veut rien me dévoiler, mais je sais que tu es allé le voir! Je suis jalouse, je veux te voir!

Cette voix... la voix douce et boudeuse d'un enfant pas trop âgé...

-Catherine? Comment as-tu eu monnuméro à la fin!

-J'ai réussi à le dénicher dans un batin.

-Ah, un botin... écoute, je ne pense pas que ton père apprécie que tu me parles.

-Il travaille.

-Oui mais...

-Mais j'ai du me cacher de mon frère, il veut pas que je te dérange. Alors quand est-ce qu'on va se voir? Tu vas venir me chercher pour aller manger au McDonald dis? S'il te plaît! C'est trop bon! Mais tu sais cequi est meilleur? Le..

-Catherine...

Quatre allait lui répondre que ce n'était pas possible et qu'elle ne devait plus rappeler, qu'ils se reverraient sûrement un jour etcétéra, mais un gros silence à l'autre bout du fil l'en dissuada. Il venait de changer d'interlocuteur. Il déglutit, tout d'un coup gêné.

-Tro..wa?

Il entendit des pas et une porte qu'on claque.

-Salut...

-Trowa! Trowa..

Il y eut un 'hn!' amusé.

-Quatre!

Le blond se rendit compte que dire trois fois en ligne le nom de quelqu'un pouvait paraître stupide.

-Désolé.. je suis content de t'entendre. Tu vas mieux?

-Oui...

-Écoute, j'avais justement à te parler.

-Alors arrange-toi pour qu'on se voit...

-Que...

-Tu me le diras en face... je viens chez toi d'accord?

Quatre ne répondit pas, abasourdit. Où était passé le silence de son jeune ami, sa timidité et son appréhension en fait de s'engager? Le blond sourit tout de même. Il était choqué et amusé. Un étrange mélange.

-Dis donc, tu es plus entreprenant que je ne le pensais!

-...

-Trowa?

-Je croyais... Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai perdu un peu de retenu?

-Non...

-Parce que je t'aime voyons. Je te l'avais dit il me semble...

Pendant un instant, Quatre sentit son coeur faire un arrêt brutal aant de repartir ix fois plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Le feu lui brûla les joues bien qu'il n'ait personne pour le voir et il perditses moyens.

-En.. En effet, je.. v..vois que ce n'est pas qu'un peu.. de retenu que tu as perdu.

-Désolé. Je vais raccroché... je viendrai plus tard.

-Non, attends!

-Salut!

-Trowa!

-Quoi?...

-..moi.. aus...

Il y eut un bip sonore, puis rien. On venait de lui couper le téléphone. À un moment particulièrement important en plus... car c'était clair, rougir pour rien, ratter des battements et sentir le bonheur gonfler son coeur, ce n'était des symptomes d'aucune maladie si ce n'est... Avait-il eu cette réaction lorsque Trowa lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois?

_-Désolé pour le baiser... je t'aime beaucoup._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup..._

_-Oui... comme on aime un enfant._

Ce n'était pas vrai. Pas comme un enfant... Hébété, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sortir une phrase idiote digne de Duo.

-Eh ben merde. Je suis amoureux.

---------------------------------------------

Trop perturbé par ses propres sentiments, Quatre était loin de se douter que son meilleur ami se trouvait dans une situation pour le moins identique à la sienne. Il ne croyait pas en un amour sérieux envers Heero, mais plutôt comme une aventure téméraire dût au caractère difficile de Heero. Et pourtant... une fois de plus, les deux hommes s'étaient percuté dans la rue. Duo faisant le tour du paté de maison, Heero se rendant à son boulot. À un coin de rue, ils s'étaient littéralement foncés dedans. Heero avait échappé tous ses papiers par terre et Duo s'était ramassé sur le derrière. Position dans laquelle il ne resta pas longtemps. Aussitôt, qu'il s'était relevé, il avait commencé à assaillir Heero de questions de de représailles sur la façon dont il s'était comporté. L'autre homme avait ramassé ses papiers et avait tenté une fuite, mais l'aveugle était parvenu à le suivre innexplicablement.

-Et pouquoi tu me détestes?

-Parce que je digère pas les gosses!

-Et pourquoi je suis un gosse?

-Parce que tu agis intuitivement sans réfléchir, que tu me suis alors que je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire et que...

-Et que?

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

-Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi!

-Parce que je te hais!

-Mais pourquoi?..

Soudain, Heero émit un rire nerveux. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un ricanement, mais pas un rire joyeux non plus. Duo fronça les sourcils. Il sentit l'homme s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui.

-À mon tour de te poser une question... Ça t'amuse vraiment de tourner en rond comme ça! Me demander dix fois la même question? Je vais t'en poser moi, des questions! Pourquoi me suis-tu comme un chien de poche? Pourquoi es-tu aussi tenace alors que je t'ai sûrement blessé? Parce que j'ai beau être un sans coeur, je sais quand ce que je dis fais mal... Et pourquoi te montre-tu aussi... gentil? Hein? Ne suis-je pas le méchant? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille?

Duo blêmit et recula. Il détourna la tête, ne sachant que dire.

-Pardon... je.. excuse-moi... je suis agaçant...

-Ouais.

-Et vraiment exapérant...

-Ouais.

-Et.. et..

-Et c'est charmant.

Duo ne réagit pas à ses paroles. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Heero s'avança vers lui. Ni quand deux mains se postèrent sur ses joues et encore moins lorsque deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes et pas doucement. Il se laissa embrasser et sentit toute la fougue d'Heero se déverser en lui. Un long frisson lui traversa l'écchyne. Et ce fut déjà terminer. Heero s'éloigna de lui aussi vite qu'il s'était approché.

-----------------------------------------------

FIN! Tadam! Alors, ça vous a plût les petites amourades? (mot inventé à la minute même) Enfin bon, je compte sur une petite review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Angie:** Eh ben tu sais, je serais contente de t'accueillir au Canada, mais je doute que ce sois logique de dépenser un petit paquet de fric pour avoir mon chapitre qui n'est pas une œuvre d'art qui plus est! Mais si t'as aimé, ça en aurait peut-être valu la peine? XD

**Fred01:** Lol merci du compliment! Tu trouves que Heero est dur à cerner? C'est vrai… c'est parce qu'il ne joue pas franc jeu par moment! J'adore ce surnom… Dudulle! Et peut-être le vent tournera-t-il pour lui! Mais t'inquiète, il sera pas perturbé!

**Lucy-hp:** Tu trouves que Quatre et Trowa sont un peu en froid? C'est vrai, mais faut comprendre que c'est moins simple pour eux que ça pourrait l'être pour duo et Heero. Par contre, moi je trouve que l'histoire avance pas ;; Si, Trowa est plutôt compréhensif… mais Quatre est encore en quête d'une solution pour aider son, a-hem… ami. Eh oui, Heero est une girouette. Parfois il est froid, d'autres un peu plus doux et il peut aussi être un colérique professionnel! Pour la question, Heero dit qu'il déteste Duo parce que celui-ci l'énerve vraiment. Cependant, il n'est pas honnête. Je dirais qu'il ne supporte tout simplement pas d'être attaché à quelqu'un…

**Kaorulabelle:** Waouh, jolis symptômes! Je crois que j'ai les même en regardant des images yaoi! Ou des fics yaoi! Peut-être que j'étais contagieuse? Mdr… sincèrement, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. J'ai pas l'impression d'écrire pour rien!

**Hanako:** Meuh, je l'aime aussi Heero ;; c'est juste que par moment j'ai envi de le buter. C'est grave? XD Mais j'hésite toujours sur ce point… vaut-il mieux avoir quelqu'un pour soi tout seul, ou bien avoir d'autres personnes avec qui partager le bonheur d'aimer un joli bisho? Dilemme, dilemme! Si tu veux, je te refile une boîte de mouchoirs! C'est chouette de rendre quelqu'un heureux!

**Cocbys:** Arrête-moi ça tout de suite! Je suis rouge pavot! Pas que la couleur est laide XD Moi aussi ze t'aime beaucoup! 'smile' Tu salueras tes deux nouveaux et je transmets mes propres ronronnements à Crazy. Roh, tu t'es cassé la petite orteil… c'est fou comme ce genre d'incidents arrive fréquemment durant les vacances. Je te comprends tu sais! Il y a deux ans, je me suis déchiré un ligament en me faisant rentrer dedans par une auto. (En tout cas, ça avait rapport au ligament) tout ça une ou deux semaines avant les vacances. Heureusement que l'auto ne m'a pas percuté de plein fouet… Erf! Tout ça pour dire que tu n'as vraiment pas de veine. Voilà les chapitres 13, 14 et 15!

**Wish:** D'après mon Larousse, les deux mots n'existent pas… C'est dommage, j'aimais bien l'écrire ;; Oh tu sais, je vais beaucoup mieux. Et puis c'est normal de ne pas être adroit pour parler de ce genre de trucs. Et tu ne m'énerves pas. Ce qui me déplait c'est lorsque les gens ne cessent de parler de ça pendant des semaines sans répit.

Merchi pour le compliment! Wuffei n'est avec personne. J'ai toujours du mal à le caser. Je sais pas, je dois trouver que sa tête ne va avec personne dans l'anime!

**Shadow Garden:** Contente que tu adores! Voilà la suiteuh!

**Carameleon:** Oh, tu peux sauter, tu peux sauter XD Tes suppositions sont bonnes, mais par rapport au rêve, il n'y aura pas vraiment d'éclaircissement. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il n'y en aura qu'un seul autre, mais ça restera un mystère irrésolu dans la fic. Cependant, peut-être que je mettrai un peu plus la mère de Trowa dans les conversations.

Comment t'as deviné que j'avais des côtés sadiques! XD Pourtant, ce n'était pas mon but de faire stresser les gens qui lisent ma fic. Ce doit être parce que je suis très imprécise…

Enfin, désolée, ça a encore prit du temps.. mais cette fois j'en ai fait 3!

**Naïa:** XD en effet, il semble que j'ai oublié d'écrire ma note… pas grave, de toutes façons je m'en souviens plus. Contente que t'aime Heero!

Roh, je suppose que je vais devoir lire le dictionnaire. Et nan, c'était pas sarcastique. Ça m'énerve de faire des fautes! Le problème est que j'omets souvent de me relire… ou alors j'ai la flemme, ce qui n'est pas mieux! C'est pourquoi j'ai un correcteur sur mon word pad. C'est un bon truc pour les paresseux… Dès qu'il y a une faute, ça souligne en rouge. Je crois que je ne l'Ai pas utiliser pour ce chapitre-ci et celui d'avant. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que mon ennemie première reste la grammaire…

**Aki:** Moi je trouve que les vacances, c'est bon pour la santé… excepté si on est trop longtemps sans ordi! Ah, la fichue note. Figure-toi que j'ai oublié de l'écrire… ce que je suis distraite! C'est bien que tu aime Wuffei. Il n'est pas dans les personnages principaux par contre… Et c'est très bien que tu es compris, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir été assez claire.

Mouis, Catherine est futée! Avec la magie de l'écriture… et peut-être une aide extérieure… 'n'admettra jamais qu'elle a oublié l'âge de sa Cathy'

Tu me fais aussi remarquer un truc… j'ai tendance à toujours faire rencontrer mes personnages par hasard dans la rue. Ça pourrait devenir gonflant! Je vais essayer de faire preuve d'imagination!

Merci pour tes commentaires, ils sont toujours constructifs! Tu ferais peut-être une bonne prof de fiction! Et t'inquiète, je vais déjà mieux.

**Chtite note:** Bon, bon... qu'avons nous ici? Une conversation existentielle entre Quatre et Duo, une réapparition de Hilde plutôt brève, la première neige assez romantique… ou guimauve si vous préférez! (J'arrive pas à croire que j'écris de la guimauve par moment..) et un petit moment en compagnie d'Heero et Wuffy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques petites heures après sa conversation téléphonique avec Trowa et un cours de piano chez l'un de ses élèves, Quatre se retrouvait devant la porte de son meilleur ami. Il s'en voulait un peu de déranger Duo pour des simples tourments amoureux, mais il n'en pouvait plus de se poser des questions sur le comment et pourquoi c'était arrivé. Il pria donc pour que Hilde ne soit pas sortie, ou du moins qu'elle ait laissé la porte déverrouillée car elle oubliait souvent de le faire. Le blond prit une bonne inspiration et sonna. Il entendit Eyes aboyer, les pas de quelqu'un qui courait puis un grand BANG! La porte finit par s'ouvrir devant une Hilde toute ébouriffée, une toast dans la bouche et en queue de chemise. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se leva d'un bond.

-Quatre! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là!

-Eh bien, je suis venu voir Duo… comme je le fais à chaque fois que j'ai envi de le voir…

-Ah!

La jeune femme rougit et dévora le reste de son repas rapidement en resserrant sa jaquette.

-Pardon… c'est que j'attendais quelqu'un d'autre… Duo est dans le salon, aller entre!

Quatre ne se fit pas prier. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, Hilde la claqua derrière lui et s'éclipsa en vitesse dans sa chambre, manquant encore une fois de glisser et de tomber. Abasourdi, le blond se dirigea vers le salon. Il n'était pas très tôt, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas de la voir si peu habillée. Ça lui arrivait souvent lors des visites de Quatre de se faire prendre en train de dormir, épuisée par un lendemain de veille. Ce qui le surprenait, c'était l'anxiété dont elle semblait atteindre, elle, la fille rieuse et flemmarde quand il ne s'agissait pas de faire la fête. Un nouveau prétendant peut-être?

-Duo? T'es là?

Il découvrit son ami assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Son regard éteint amplifiait l'air songeur plaqué sur son visage, ce qui inquiéta Quatre. Il ne devait pas être le seul à se poser des questions. Il s'approcha tout de même et s'assit près de son ami. Celui-ci demeura muet et Quatre respecta son silence même si l'envi ne lui manquait pas de déverser sur lui un flot de paroles sur ce qui lui arrivait. Finalement, l'aveugle ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu sais Quatre, mon cher ami Quatre, les gens peuvent être parfois d'un caractère très changeant… Un jour, ils te crient dessus comme si t'étais leur ennemi le plus haïssable, puis celui d'après… ils t'embrassent à pleine bouche avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

-Attends, tu ne parles pas de Heero j'espère?

-Hein? Euh.. non! Alors tu fais quoi ce soir?

-A-hem…

-Tu veux du café? Je crois que Hilde en a fait. Elle s'est levé très tard car hier elle…

-A-HEM!

-Bon d'accord, c'était Heero…

-DUO! Ce type est…

-Odieux? Minable? Prétentieux et orgueilleux?

-…

-Quatre, si Trowa était un gigolo avec une difformité cérébrale et des défauts plus nombreux que les grains de sable sur la plage, le laisserais-tu pourrir tout seul?

-Ne fais pas de comparaison je t'en pris…

-Tu vois, tu ne le ferais pas. J'aime Heero. J'y peux rien! Je suppose que si j'aurais été une nana, j'aurais été du genre lunatique qui croit qu'elle peut changer les vilains garçons parce qu'elle craque pour eux…

Quatre se tut. Il était assez choqué, mais encore plus après avoir constaté qu'il ne voulait pas que Duo fréquente un type qui ne lui faisait pas bonne impression. Heero n'était pas un dangereux motard… c'était un caprice. Un caprice de fils de riche. Il rougit honteusement et détourna la tête.

-Pardonne-moi Duo… Je ne suis pas correct.

-Non, ça va!

-Et puis… comment c'est arrivé? Tu lui as filé dix dollars? –coup de poing maladroit sur l'épaule de la part de Duo- Tu sais bien que je rigolais.

-Ben, on s'est encore rentré dedans figure-toi! Je te le dis, c'est le destin qui nous réunit! On arrête pas de se rencontrer partout! Et puis je l'ai suivi et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'aimait pas… et là on s'est obstiné et il m'a embrassé.

-Tu as de la veine tout de même…

-Pas vraiment. Il a sûrement fait ça pour que je me taise.

-Non, dis-toi plutôt qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi. Ça va mieux avec ta personnalité d'optimiste. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu déprimes.

-Je déteste aussi quand tu déprimes alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici. Tu viens seulement lorsqu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ah là là, je suis condamné à être l'ami qui loue ses épaules pour pleurer!

-C'est faux!

-Je rigolais. Alors, tu voulais me parler?

-Tu as deviné.

-À la façon dont tu sautillais sur le canapé pendant mon silence, ça m'a parut évident!

Quatre rougit et leva les yeux au ciel. Duo était certainement inhumain pour percevoir tous ces mouvements d'impatience. C'était ce qui faisait son charme, probablement… Bien que Quatre n'est jamais été charmé par autre chose qu'une bonne amitié chez son ami.

-Je… c'est à peu près la même situation que toi…

-T'es amoureux.

-Mouis…

-De Trowa j'imagine.

-…mouis.

Quatre vit son ami sourire doucement. Il chercha l'épaule de son ami et la tapa joyeusement.

-Eh bah, il était temps que ça arrive! Et d'un garçon à part de ça… C'est génial! Vraiment, il te fallait quelqu'un dans ta vie. Je te jure que j'étais sur le point de te créer une petite annonce, moi!

-Duo! Tu ne te rends pas comptes de tous les problèmes que ça apporte? Ce n'est pas la joie!

-Quels problèmes mon vieux?

-Où je commence? Son père, la différence d'âge, sa situation, ma situation, le fait qu'il soit mineur…

-Tu te compliques la vie…

Quatre roula des yeux. Duo était parfois inconscient. Comme si tout pouvait être facile! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'un gamin sans avoir de trouble. Surtout qu'il lui serait difficile de refouler cet amour en sachant que Trowa le lui rendait bien. Ça n'allait pas fonctionné. Les gens ne disaient-ils pas que si la situation était compliquée, il ne fallait pas s'y engager? Il ne fit pas part de ses pensées. Duo devait les deviner de toutes façons. À moins d'être trop emballé…

-Écoute Quatre, je vais te répéter ce que j'ai lu… en amour, ce n'est ni l'âge ni le sexe qui compte. L'important c'est d'être amoureux.

-Ce n'est pas si simple!

-Alors tu t'enfuiras avec lui aux îles canaris!

-Duo! Tu ne m'aides pas du tout!

-Je suis désolé!

-…

-Bon alors on va faire comme ça; on le fait jouer devant Wuffei, ensuite il passe le mot à Heero, s'il veut pas, je le convainc –parce que tu sais, j'ai l'intention de le revoir- Il fout son camp au conservatoire, on dénonce son papou et…

-Tu as de l'imagination toi…

Les deux hommes soupirèrent bruyamment, chacun énervé par l'autre. Le stress et l'exaspération envahissaient la pièce. Ce fut Hilde qui sauva la situation en retentissant avec un journal dans les mains, un peu plus habillée.

-'Savez quoi les mecs? Il y a un pyromane dans le coin! C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine qu'il y a un incendie en ville. Ils veulent faire passer ça pour des incidents de cuisines ou des facteurs fumeurs… mon œil, c'est pour pas énerver les gens ça! Je crois que je vais prendre une assurance!

Duo haussa un sourcil et Quatre se leva d'un bond pour aller saisir le journal des mains de Hilde. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Hé bé…

-Ouais! Dans quel monde on vit!

Quatre lui redonna, un peu mal à l'aise. C'était plus une diversion qu'un grand intérêt. Il n'aimait pas les histoires de feu. Duo non plus. Cela rappelait quelques mauvais souvenirs…

-Je vais m'en aller. Trowa doit venir chez moi. Duo?

-Gné?

-Je… on pourra commencer par le début de ta proposition. Après on verra.

-Ça me convient parfaitement! Et… Quatre? Te prends pas la tête. Suis ton cœur! Aller, au revoir!

-Salut Duo. Salut Hilde!

-Bye blondinet!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre arriva chez lui au pas de course en se maudissant de ne pas se permettre un taxi. Ce n'était pas une si longue distance, mais il avait hâte d'être dans son 'confort' et il avait hâte de voir Trowa malgré ses appréhensions. Il s'adonna que l'adolescent était déjà assis sur le bord du trottoir en train de l'attendre. Lorsqu'il vit Quatre, il se leva nonchalamment et marcha vers lui.

-Quatre…

-Désolé! Vraiment! Tu as attendu longtemps?

-Pas vraiment. Une quinzaine de minutes, je crois. Tu as couru jusqu'ici? Tu es tout rouge.

Le blond sourit gentiment en hochant la tête. Ils entrèrent et montèrent à l'étage. Quatre s'avança vers la porte en cherchant ses clefs dans ses poches. Après la troisième poche, il commença à s'inquiéter. Et après avoir fouillé toutes ses poches, il se cogna volontairement la tête contre la porte.

-Chouette alors…

-Tu n'as pas tes clefs. C'est malin.

-Belle constatation… il va falloir que j'utilise le téléphone public pour appeler chez Duo et demander à Hilde –C'est celle qui s'occupe de Duo, je te l'avais dis?- si elle ne les trouverais pas sur le canapé…

-Ah.

Quatre observa son jeune ami du coin de l'œil et prit le temps de le détailler. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais il n'avait jamais semblé en aussi bonne forme. Ses yeux verts ne reflétaient plus l'amère tristesse dont Trowa semblait continuellement atteint, mais plutôt une joie sans doute éphémère et… autre chose. Quatre rougit subitement et détourna la tête en essayant de former l'image d'un babouin poilu et dodu dans son esprit.

-Bon alors tu viens?

Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Trowa lui emboîta le pas, nonchalant. La cabine téléphonique se trouvait au bout de la rue. Ils ne se dirent pas grand chose tout le long du chemin, l'un étant habitué à se taire et l'autre essayant de chasser toute pensé se rapportant à son compagnon. Quatre entra finalement dans la cabine, inséra une pièce de monnaie et composa. Ça sonna une fois. Puis une seconde. Une cinquième… Le blond raccrocha, désespéré. Hilde devait déjà être sorti. Elle attendait quelqu'un, donc ce n'était pas une surprise. Il pouvait toujours monter voir la femme de son propriétaire, mais cette idée le déprimait encore plus. Trowa cogna contre la vitre de la cabine. Quatre sursauta et sorti.

-Ben, Hilde n'est pas là et Duo ne doit pas se trouver à proximité du téléphone… Je suis désolé, je te fais perdre ton temps…

-À moi ça m'est égal de rester dehors. C'est toi qui est dans le trouble.

-C'est vrai…

Quatre s'appuya contre la cabine et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ce dernier mois avait été particulièrement troublant. Les pensés s'emmêlaient dans sa tête et lui donnaient un mal de crâne pas possible. Trowa, Duo. Duo, Heero. Heero, Chang. Chang, lui-même. Tout s'embrouillait. Que c'était compliqué…

-Tiens, regarde.

Quatre sursauta et leva les yeux. Il s'aperçut que de fins flocons tombaient du ciel. Il regarda Trowa et vit que celui-ci souriait. La première neige… il était encore tôt pourtant. Ironie du sort? Non, si ça avait été cela, il aurait plût. Une douce neige, c'était plutôt… romantique, non? Malgré toutes ses résolutions à ne pas le faire, Quatre se pencha et embrassa le sourire de Trowa. Le baiser n'avait rien de passionné. Ça ressemblait à une douce caresse… avec les lèvres! Ce ne fut que lorsque Quatre entendit un léger marmonnant leur disant de se trouver une chambre qu'il se recula vivement et prit une jolie teinte rosée. Trowa haussa un sourcil. Quatre balbutie, cherchant à s'expliquer.

-Non, je… écoute… ça ne peut pas se dérouler si vite… T'es… trop jeune.

-C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, je te signale.

-Je sais…

Quatre soupira, mal à l'aise. Trowa sourit de nouveau.

-Au moins je sais que quand j'aurai dix-huit ans tu ne me repousseras pas…

Le blond fixa l'adolescent, éberlué, puis éclata de rire. Son compagnon ne rit pas, mais son sourire s'agrandit et il glissa sa main dans celle de Quatre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend la situation. Je n'ai jamais voulu insisté…

-Ça, ça ne me donne pas cette impression!

Quatre souleva leurs deux mains et rit encore. Cette fois-ci, Trowa se joint à lui. Il avait un rire très beau, le blond ne manqua pas de le constater. De plus, sa voix devenait de moins en moins rauque.

-Au fait Trowa, j'aurais une question qui n'a aucun rapport en ce moment, mais qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Comment ta sœur a-t-elle réussi à trouver mon numéro dans le bottin?

L'adolescent leva les bras, sur la défensive.

-Euh… de nos jours, les enfants sont tous des érudits?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero rentra dans sa maison et claqua brutalement la porte derrière lui. Il alla dans une direction puis dans l'autre, visiblement énervé. Wuffei sortit de la cuisine et observa le manège de son ami. Il prit une gorgé de son verre d'eau et émit un 'A-hem' provocateur. Heero se tourna vers lui et le toisa d'un regard qui voulait tout dire.

-Quoi!

-Quand tu fais les cent pas, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Laisse-moi te répondre poliment… C'est vraiment pas de tes affaires!

-Depuis quand es-tu violent avec moi? Aurais-tu fait une mauvaise rencontre?

À ses mots, Heero fonça droit sur le Chinois, le tassa sur le côté sans douceur et s'éloigna dans la cuisine où il déposa sa pile de documents. Il grogna et dans un geste de fureur, envoya tout recouvrir le plancher. Wuffei s'approcha et lui serra l'épaule pour sympathiser.

-Heero, dis-moi ce qui se passe pour l'amour de Dieu.

Il leva des yeux de détresse vers son ami.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 13! Alors? Pas si mal? Revieww!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Chtite note:** Voyons voir! Ici, nous avons une ballade dans le parc, une rencontre plus que surprenante, Duo qui débarque au conservatoire pour reprendre son du et… et c'est cela!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain de la visite de Trowa, Quatre avait été donné un cours puis avait décidé d'entamer une ballade dans le parc. L'herbe était recouvert d'une fine couche blanche et les arbres avaient à peu près tous perdu leurs attraits, mais il faisait doux et bon.

La soirée précédente, Trowa et lui avaient finalement passé leur temps à marcher et à parler. En réalité, Quatre avait presque tenu la conversation seul, mais Trowa avait semblé heureux de l'écouter. Il l'avait raccompagné et ils avaient échangé un mince baiser sans douceur, de ceux qu'on donne à la famille au jour de l'an. Ça n'avait pas été aussi agréable que le premier, mais de toutes manières, le blond avait bien trop eu peur que le père de l'adolescent soit en train de les épier à la fenêtre. Il avait ensuite été récupéré ses clefs qu'il avait bel et bien échappées chez son ami Duo entre les craques de son canapé et était retourné chez lui pour s'effondrer sur son lit, exténué.

Quatre contourna une plate bande dont les fleurs fanées devaient emplir les gens de mélancolie puisque le parc semblait désert. Il vit toutefois un individu sur un banc un peu plus loin. De toute évidence, c'était un homme. Il avait son visage dans ses mains et ça n'avait pas trop l'air d'aller bien. Quatre s'attrista subitement. Pourtant, il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Une crise de compassion? Il avait déjà assez de problèmes pour ne pas écoper de ceux d'autrui! Aussitôt que cette pensé lui traversa l'esprit, il la regretta et s'approcha de l'homme comme pour s'auto pardonner. Plus il avançait, plus un étrange pressentiment l'envahissait ainsi que la sensation de connaître cette position piteuse. Il s'arrêta en face de l'individu et lorsque celui-ci leva la tête, il hoqueta de surprise.

-!

L'homme eut presque la même réaction. Il se leva d'un bond et agrippa le bras de Quatre pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter toute ta vie. Tôt ou tard, il faudra qu'on se parle, Quatre!

-Je préfèrerais plus tard, merci!

-Ce que tu es rancunier…

-Et toi tu commences à être collant!

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était celui qui ornait toutes ses photos de famille pour la plus part. Son père. Quelle surprise! Il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester. La réapparition de son père ne ferait que le perturber. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pourtant, il ne résista pas lorsque son géniteur le fit s'asseoir. Il le détailla à la place. Cet homme ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait la peau tannée, des yeux bruns et des cheveux noirs. Quatre ressemblait à sa mère. Peau clair, yeux bleus et cheveux blonds. Niveau caractère aussi. Il était gentil, quelque peu porté au stress et sociable tandis que son père était un homme froid, direct et placide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici…

-Je suis venu pour affaire.

-Dans une petite ville comme celle-ci? N'essayais-tu pas plutôt de me traquer?

-Ne deviens pas parano comme ta mère… Non, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de venir te voir, mais puisque c'est fait je vais en profiter, si tu es d'accord.

-Tu n'étais pas hypocrite à ma connaissance…

-Je te demande pardon?

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix!

-Tu ne t'es pas débattu bien longtemps. Alors Quatre, toujours sans boulot?

Le blond jeta un regard froid à son père. Qui était-il pour débarquer au mauvais moment et simplement lui rappeler que son travail n'était pas lucratif?

-Je ne vais pas travailler pour toi. Alors si tu veux bien, n'insiste pas.

-Comme tu veux! Mais c'était pour ton bien que j'avais insisté la dernière fois.

-Non, c'était parce que tu avais honte que ton fils veule prendre une voie différente que la tradition familiale de toujours entretenir cette compagnie! J'ai peine à croire que tu ne m'ais pas encore déshérité à vrai dire!

-Tu es dur…

-Pas autant que tu l'as été envers moi et envers Duo!

-Duo… et que fait-il de bon, ma rock star préféré?

-Ne change pas de sujet!

-Quatre, j'admets avoir été dur, mais je ne te permettrai de me lancer des pierres que lorsque tu m'auras prouvé que toi, tu n'as jamais fait d'erreur, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas car regarde-toi… tu es pauvre, tu as l'air éreinté et tu as perdu du poids!

Le blond détourna le regard, déconcerté. Il ne voulait pas abandonner la partie. Son père avait voulu le forcer à reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Quatre n'avait pas voulu. Il s'était fâché. Quatre avait même cru qu'il allait lui faire du mal, le chasser et le déshériter. Il avait simplement dit des choses horribles et casser son clavier. Heureusement, le piano à queue n'avait rien eut et Quatre s'était chassé lui-même.

-Toi aussi… tu es éreinté et maigre… ta richesse est la seule chose que tu as de plus que moi. J'aime mon travail.

-J'aime le mien aussi.

-Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aimer ton travail!

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

-Mais moi, je n'ai pas essayé de t'empêcher de faire ce que tu voulais!

L'homme prit un air embarrassé.

-Toi… tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Quatre demeura interdit. Il rosit passablement et détourna le regard. Il n'ajouta plus rien et son père sembla en être soulagé. Il ramassa sa valise, que Quatre n'avait pas vu, sous le banc. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une lettre.

-Tu as déménagé depuis la dernière fois et ta mère se meure d'inquiétude. Elle t'a écrit ça, mais comme je venais dans le coin…

-AH! Tu avais bien l'intention de me voir!

-Non, seulement de mettre ça dans ta boîte à lettre. Tu n'as pas à la punir parce qu'elle m'aime encore, _elle_.

-Je…

-QUATREUH!

Quatre sursauta vivement et son père se retourna calmement. Une petite bouille se jeta dans les bras de Quatre. La fillette leva les yeux vers l'homme et fronça les sourcils. Elle reporta son regard sur Quatre et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu!

-Catherine…

Comment avait-elle pu s'attacher à lui comme ça alors qu'il ne s'était vu que deux ou trois fois? Son père lui jeta un regard suspicieux et Quatre rougit.

-Voyons! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je n'ai pas fait d'enfant dans ton dos! Surtout qu'elle serait beaucoup plus jeune… Non, c'est Catherine Barton, la sœur de…

-Je suis la sœur de Trowa! Trowa c'est le meilleur ami de Quatre! Pas vrai Quatre? Et Quatre c'est mon chevalier servant! Et moi je suis une princesse! Et vous, vous êtes qui… le méchant dragon?

-Catherine!

Mais à sa grande surprise, son père éclata de rire et caressa la tête de la fillette. Il sourit ensuite à son fils qui, prit au dépourvu, le lui rendit.

-Je suis le père de Quatre.

-Ouah! Il est chic ton papa Quatre! Même s'il est un peu brun! Il a l'air sympa! Il l'est? Tu veux pas l'échanger avec le mien?

-Euh…

Son père souleva la fillette au bout de ses bras.

-Ah, mais si tu m'échanges tu te rendras compte que moi je ne tolère pas les friandises, les doudous et les animaux en peluche!

-Oh… vous êtes moins sympa que je le pensais… mais c'est pas grave parce que Quatre vous aime alors moi aussi!

Une lueur de douleur passa et dans les yeux de Quatre, et dans les yeux de son père. Celui-ci déposa Catherine et lui ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux.

-Tu es ici toute seule?

-Non! Je suis avec ma classe. Elle est… Elle est…

La fillette resta perplexe en fixant un point au loin. L'homme sourit puis se leva, mi-amusé et mi-compatissant.

-Quatre va t'aider à retrouver ta classe. Moi je dois m'en aller. Au revoir Quatre. Quand on se reverra, tu me présenteras ce Trowa… N'hésite surtout pas à me demander si tu as besoin d'argent ou…

-Je me débrouillerai…

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Au revoir, papa.

L'homme sembla considérer le mot. Il arbora finalement un sourire ravi avant de prendre à gauche et de disparaître du champ de vision. Il faut dire qu'il y avait longtemps que Quatre ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Le blond avait trouvé bizarre que ce mot ait franchi ses lèvres, mais comme son père avait eu l'air d'apprécier, il ne fit pas de grimace surprise. Il prit plutôt Catherine dans ses bras et partit à la recherche de sa classe.

-Il est où Trowa?

-À la maison. Il joue aux échecs avec papa. Papa n'a pas encore prit à boire aujourd'hui parce qu'il s'est cassé le pied en tombant et qu'il y en avait plus dans le frigo.

Ainsi donc le cher ivrogne de père de Trowa n'avait pas eu sa ration. Il se souvint que Trowa lui avait dit que son père était gentil quand il ne buvait pas. Quatre était quand même sceptique…

----------------------------------------------------------

De son côté, Duo venait d'entrer dans un endroit qu'il n'avait pénétré qu'une seule fois; le conservatoire. Hilde l'avait aidé à s'y rendre et à trouver le bureau de Heero parmi tout le reste, puis était ressortit et l'attendait patiemment devant l'entrée avec un jeune homme qu'elle lui avait présenté la soirée précédente. Il lui avait dit qu'il se débrouillerait pour sortir et qu'elle n'avait qu'à défoncer les portes s'il n'était pas revenu au bout d'une demi-heure. Il s'obstinait maintenant avec la secrétaire pour parler à Heero. La femme, qui avait été clémente sûrement à cause du handicap de Duo, commençait à s'impatienter.

-Monsieur, si vous ne cessez de me harceler, je devrai appeler la police!

-Mais je ne fais rien de mal! Je veux juste voir Heero! HEE-RO! C'est le patron de la place!

La femme haussa un sourcil, insultée, mais Duo ne le remarqua pas, évidemment.

-Oui, je ne suis pas idiote! Il est occupé!

-Vous pouvez le déranger un peu tout de même!

-Non!

-Si vous l'appelez et qu'il vous crie dessus, je jure de m'en aller!

-Monsieur, vous commencez à me fatiguer, je vais vous faire raccompagner à la porte!

Un bruit de claquement de porte retentit et la jeune femme se retourna pour voir un Heero tout ébouriffé, mais très bien habillé, s'engouffrer dans la pièce avec une pile de documents qu'il déposa sur son bureau. Duo, lui, ignorait de qui il s'agissait et croisa les bras, frustré.

-Je veux voir Heero!

-Vous ne pouvez pas me voir, imbécile…

Duo tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite.

-Hee-chan!

-Hee-chan?

Duo remarqua que le ton de son aimé était méprisant. Il se demanda si Heero n'allait pas faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus. Son cœur se crispa. Dans ce cas, le baiser n'aurait voulu rien dire. Pourtant, il sentit une main se resserrer sur son poignet.

-Mlle Parker, je veux des photocopies du document A, la suppression du fichier bleu en dessous de la pile et je veux que vous faxiez ces partitions à Mr Zech Merquize.

-Bien monsieur. Et ce jeune homme?

-Je m'en occupe…

Et Duo se fit traîner sans douceur dans le bureau de Heero qui claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Bon, tu es venu pour me voir ou pour me harceler à propos de Trowa?

-Tu sais pour Trowa?

-Chang m'en a parlé. Je ne suis pas trop ravi… mais je n'ai pas encore dit non.

-T'es génial Hee-chan!

-Je n'ai pas dit oui non plus.

-Je t'aime quand même!

-Arrête ça.

-Quoi?

-N'agis pas comme si on était des amoureux. Ce n'est pas le cas.

-..pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?

-J'en sais rien. J'en avais envi.

-Mais tu ne m'aimes pas?

-J'en sais rien! Lâche-moi un peu. Toi c'est évident que tu as flashé sur moi, mais je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant. J'ai toujours… j'ai du mal.. avec les histoires.. comme celle-là.

-Oh!

Duo sourit de toutes ses dents. Son cœur bondissait de joie. Il s'exaltait trop d'avance, il le savait, mais il aimait cette réponse.

-Alors tu veux bien apprendre à me connaître? Tu ne feras pas semblant de ne pas me connaître et tu ne vas plus me dire que tu me détestes?

Heero soupira.

-J'ai du travail Duo.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu!

-On verra bien! Maintenant tu t'en vas!

-Mais…

-Si je ne me trompe Wuffei t'a donné son numéro? Il s'agit en fait du mien. Il habite avec moi un certain temps pour des raisons personnelles et ça n'a rien avoir avec les sentiments. Alors tu appelleras plus tard. Maintenant, je vais demander à Mlle Parker de te raccompagner. Car… tu n'es pas venu seul je présume?

-Non, mais…

Heero le coupa en lui collant un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis, il l'étreignit d'une façon pas assez maladroite pour quelqu'un d'aussi froid. Il fit pivoter Duo et le fit sortir.

-Mlle Parker, veuillez raccompagner ce jeune homme.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se leva.

-Prends soin de toi, Duo.

-Merci Hee-chan!

Duo était très content, mais comme Heero ne lui avait pas laissé placé un mot, il n'avait pas pu lui dire que c'est Quatre qui avait le numéro. De plus, il n'était pas encore habile pour composer. Il avait beau savoir où se trouvait le 3, le 4 et etc. Il accrochait toujours les touches. Mais il s'arrangerait bien. Un rendez-vous avec Heero, ça ne se refuse pas!

---------------------------------------------------

Fini! Alors? Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Chtite note: **Kikoo à tous! Ici on a le second et dernier rêve de Quatre, un dîner chandelle entre Heero et Duo, un petit froid entre Quatre et Trowa et une image de ce qu'est Mr Barton sans boisson!

-------------------------------------------------------

Quatre lisait la lettre de sa mère avec passion. Elle lui manquait et vice versa. Seulement, elle lui avait écrit des blabla habituels sans évoquer son père ni la compagnie.

-Sainte maman, marmonna Quatre.

Il déposa sa lettre et se laissa tomber sur le dos dans son lit. Son père logeait dans un hôtel dans sa ville. Il voulait rencontrer Trowa. Il avait été gentil. Il l'avait presque rendu jaloux de Catherine en la prenant dans ses bras comme il le faisait avec lui quand il était enfant. Mais il ne s'était pas excusé…

-Damné père…

Quatre n'arrivait pourtant pas à le détester. Et pourquoi? S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il avait envi de détester, c'était son père. Il croyait presque entendre Duo lui dire 'Quatre, on ne déteste pas son père, on déteste ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il dit'. C'était stupide. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas haïr les gens à sa guise? Il finissait toujours par avoir pitié ou éprouver de la compassion. Même pour son propriétaire, même pour Heero, il ne pouvait dire qu'il les détestait. Oh, il ressentait un certain mépris, mais pas une haine certaine.

-Papa veut rencontrer Trowa…

Le blond s'endormit sur ces pensés. Il s'enfonça dans un rêve profondément troublant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre était dans une maison. Il y avait un bordel pas croyable et une étrange fumée sortait de sous la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Quatre s'approcha donc de la porte et saisit la poignée qui lui resta dans la main. Hébété, il tenta de foncer dans la porte pour la défoncer. Il n'y parvint pas. La porte était trop solide. Le blond se mit à genou et regarda par la serrure. Le trou s'agrandit subitement et la vision qui s'offrit à Quatre fut horrifiante. Enchaînée au mur, une femme aux cheveux bruns et raides était en train de brûler vive. Les flammes ne s'attaquaient qu'à elle, la frappaient de douleur et lui grillaient la peau. Pourtant, elle ne hurlait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une larme dans ses yeux verts emplis d'une tristesse infinie. Elle toisa Quatre longuement… puis lâcha un long râlement sonore, ses yeux s'agrandissant soudain. 

-------------------------------------------------------

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut et en sueurs.

-Encore un rêve bizarre… deux en un mois. C'est étrange, d'habitude je ne rêve pas… Et cette femme… la même..

Quatre s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste rapide et se leva. Il alla faire un tour à la salle de bain en vitesse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était huit heures du matin. Il n'avait pas de cours à donner et il comptait aller voir Trowa pour lui parler de Wuffei et de son 'audition'.

En un moins de deux, il se retrouvait dehors, manteau sur le dos et se hâtait vers chez son violoniste préféré. Il avait très envi de l'entendre jouer de nouveau. Il avait très envi de le voir. Son cœur palpitait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il était bel et bien amoureux.

Arrivé devant la porte, Quatre avait perdu toute son assurance. Qu'allait être l'homme qui allait lui ouvrir la porte? Avait-il racheté de l'alcool ou était-il toujours sobre? Voudrait-il que Trowa le voit? Le blond commençait à se ronger les ongles quand soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et il trébucha. Il faillit prendre son coup dans les escaliers, mais deux mains puissantes le retinrent à temps.

-Eh, ça va monsieur?

Quatre cligna des yeux en voyant l'image d'un homme au teint hâlé, les cheveux noirs et les yeux sérieux mais légèrement confus. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'ivrogne qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

-Je pourrais voir Trowa?

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? Vous le connaissez?

-Ben.. je suis Quatre.

-Ah…

L'homme se gratta la tête, un peu hébété.

-Vous êtes un ami à lui?

-En effet…

Quatre laissa errer son regard sur la prothèse de l'homme. Sa cheville devait sûrement être tordu ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faisait presque pitié en ce moment. Et pourtant… Quatre ne pouvait pas se permettre de sympathiser. Cet homme était abject. Celui-ci disparu dans la maison en boitillant. Un instant plus tard, il réapparut… seul.

-Dites, j'ai sans doutes l'air perdu, mais je sais ce que vous pensez de moi. J'ai l'intention de suivre une cure, vous savez? Je suis conscient de mon problème. Ça n'est pas facile… alors j'espère que vous n'essaierai rien pour m'enlever mes enfants. Ils sont tout ce que j'ai…

-Monsieur, si vous aimiez vos enfants tant que ça, vous feriez un effort pour arrêter de boire!

-Mais j'essaie!

-Je ne suis pas convaincu… vous rachetez toujours de la boisson et il n'y a pas un moment où vous n'êtes pas ivre.

-Mais, vous ne me connaissez pas…

-Non mais je connais votre fils.

-Trowa vous parle de moi? Ou il a joué les muets? Il m'a sorti ses premiers mots hier… je suis content qu'il…

-Il n'a pas besoin de parler lorsque vous le criblez de coups!

Un éclair noir passa près de l'homme et saisit Quatre par le poignet. Il se retourna et salua son père qui avait maintenant l'air très troublé. Le blond se laissa traîner dans les escaliers. Trowa ne semblait pas de bien bonne humeur.

-Tu es cruel Quatre.

Surpris, l'interpellé fronça les sourcils.

-Cruel? Et lui il ne l'est pas peut-être?

-Lui, il n'est pas lucide lorsqu'il l'est.

-Oh, et pour cette raison tu le laisses te frapper parce que le pauvre homme ne sait pas ce qu'il fait!

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je reste chez moi. La raison commence par 'petite' et se termine par 'sœur'!

-Elle serait très bien dans une famille. Tu pourrais t'arranger pour la voir ou bien te retrouver dans la même qu'elle!

-Impossible. De plus, il ne la touche pas, elle. Elle aime son père et elle ne veut pas d'une famille!

-Hier elle m'a demandé d'échanger de père avec elle.

-Un enfant ça dit beaucoup de choses irréfléchies.

-Tu ne changerais pas ton père toi si tu le pouvais?

-Non! Ça ne se demande pas ces choses là! Quoi, si tu étais en mauvais terme avec tes parents tu les échangerais? Un parent ça n'est pas un grille-pain défectueux!

Quatre baissa la tête et rougit. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait… il était juste furieux. Parce que franchement, elle était vraiment nulle cette remarque. Il craignait y avoir été un peu fort parce que Trowa avait des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Pardon, Trowa. Ça m'enrage de ne pas t'aider. Surtout que c'est toi qui me demande de ne pas le faire…

L'adolescent roula des yeux.

-C'est bon, je fais pitié!

-Mais non, c'est parce que je…

Le jeune homme ouvrit aussitôt une oreille attentive. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se maudissant. Comment voulait-il résister à ses émotions s'il les clamait? Qu'est-ce que Trowa allait faire? Lui dire 'Ah, on s'aime mais on va rester de bons amis car tu es trop lâche pour t'engager?'

-Pour rien…

-Ah.

Un malaise s'installa entre les deux garçons tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc. Quatre avait perdu ses moyens. Il ne savait plus quoi dire à Trowa. Il décida d'abord de lui parler de Wuffei, du conservatoire et de l'idée de 'génie' de Duo. L'adolescent lui fit les gros yeux.

-Quatre, ça revient au même que si tu dénonçais mon père aux services sociaux. Et pourquoi vous avez fait ça dans mon dos. Ce Yuy aurait pu accepter et moi je me serais retrouvé embarrassé à lui jeter un gros non en pleine figure…

-J'avais des doutes que tu me dirais ça. Je veux que tu y réfléchisses…

-Ne crois pas que ma décision changera.

-Je présume… ce n'est pas une journée sur laquelle on peut s'entendre on dirait.

-En effet… on ferait mieux de se parler plus tard, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Trowa contourna Quatre et s'éloigna dans une autre direction. Le blond alla s'effondrer sur un banc du parc. Tout était si compliqué… Il râla et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Un court amusement le parcouru quand il se rappela que c'était la manie de son père. Et en parlant du loup…

-Tiens, quel heureux hasard. Deux fois en deux jours…

-Tu passes tout ton temps ici on dirait, papa…

-Juste mes temps libres.

L'homme mordit dans son hot-dog. Quatre haussa les deux sourcils.

-Je croyais que tu te répugnais de cette malbouffe?

-Je sais, mais je mourrais de faim. Quatre, tu as l'air déprimé. C'est à cause de moi?

-Arrête de te sentir concerné!

L'homme ricana doucement et s'assit à côté de Quatre.

-Viens à mon hôtel Quatre.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Bavarder. Juste parler. J'en ai besoin et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour toi.

-…ça ne me dit pas d'être seul. Je vais venir si tu ne me parles pas de boulot. Compris? Et si tu évites de jouer celui qui doit s'occuper de mon avenir.

-À la bonheur!

----------------------------------------------------------

Un peu plus tard dans le temps, aux environs de dix-huit heures, Duo se trouvait assis à une table dans un restaurent assez somptueux en train d'avaler une assiette de spaghettis. Le comble, c'était qu'il était en face de Heero. Celui-ci, piquait dans son assiette sans rien manger, la tête dans l'autre main. Il observait le moindre geste de Duo et semblait dans un état de placidité un peu étrange pour quelqu'un comme lui. L'aveugle leva ses yeux éteints vers lui.

-Tu es toujours là?

-Hn.

-Tu pourrais parler!

-Habituellement, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire parce que tu te mets à débiter des tas d'âneries… Si tu te sens bizarre c'est à cause de ton propre silence.

-Je suis en train de manger je te signal!

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça t'empêcherait de placer un mot. Je m'attendais à me faire postillonner dessus toute la soirée, mais au contraire tu te tiens très bien à table. Félicitation, c'est un bon point dans mon estime.

-Ouah, merci Heero!

-C'était sarcastique…

-Tu veux que je parle?

-À ta guise…

-Heero…

Il eut un soupir comme réponse. L'aveugle haussa les épaules et replongea sa fourchette dans ses nouilles. Après des années d'entraînement, il arrivait à manger avec grâce sans en échapper partout. Un exploit, selon Quatre, car même lorsqu'il voyait, Duo en mettait partout. Il demeura muet, attendant que son compagnon lui donne une bonne réponse au lieu de parler d'un ton las. Heero finit par parler.

-Duo, comment es-tu devenu aveugle?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ça?

-Ouais.

-Tu aimes réveiller les mauvais souvenirs…

-Ouais.

-…

-Alors, tu me le dis ou pas?

-À cause d'un incendie.

-Un incendie?

-Si. C'est une longue histoire. Je peux te la résumer en quelques mots, mais ça ne serait pas très clair…

-Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien…

Il fut interrompu par une main qui enserrait son épaule. Heero leva les yeux. Deux hommes se tenaient devant lui. L'un avait de longs cheveux platine, l'autre les avait brun foncé. Zech et Treize. Heero retira aussitôt son coude de la table et se plaça bien droit, un air purement professionnel sur le visage. Duo ne le remarqua pas. Il tentait de secouer son épaule pour faire lâcher prise à celui qui la tenait un peu trop fort.

-Tiens donc… Heero et euh… un handicapé on dirait?

-Les gars, que faites-vous ici?

-On est venu manger, comme toi. C'est surprenant? Et toi, que fais-tu avec un… aveugle? Laisse-moi deviner, il a entendu la serveuse t'appeler Yuy et il est venu t'importuner…

-Il y en a qui sont collant.

-En effet, Zech. Allons Heero, dit à ce type de te laisser tranquille et viens à notre table.

Heero se leva. Duo sentit son cœur se serrer. D'un coup d'épaule plutôt brusque, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Treize et se leva maladroitement. Il prit une bonne inspiration et essaya d'avoir un ton calme.

-Heero est avec moi, alors c'est à vous de nous laisser tranquilles messieurs. Oh, pas que votre compagnie me déplaise, mais vous nous dérangez en pleine conversation et…

Zech ricana et poussa légèrement Duo. Celui-ci perdit aussitôt l'équilibre en s'enfargeant dans sa chaise et tomba sur le derrière. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, mais il était à présent confus et ne savait plus dans quelle direction donner de la tête. C'était vain… Heero allait le laisser en plan pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses amis… Il fut subitement relever par les aisselles et quelqu'un l'épousseta sans gêne en grognant. Il y eut des marmonnements surpris.

-Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Zech, on ne pousse pas un aveugle.

-Mouais bon, laisse-le là et vient!

-Il t'a dit que j'étais avec lui, ça ne te suffit pas?

-Quoi, c'est vrai? Alors tu traînes avec des misérables maintenant! T'as reçu un coup sur la tête mon vieux? Allons, nous allons nous montrer clément et te donner une chance de t'expliquer!

-Ta clémence, tu te la mets où je pense, pauvre imbécile. C'est moi qui décide qui est misérable ou non.

-Et depuis quand?

-Depuis maintenant. Alors tu dégages ou c'est nous qui vous débarrassons de notre présence?

-…

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en mémérant. Heero poussa un sifflement agacé et continua à épousseter Duo comme s'il était recouvert de la tête aux pieds de poussière. Il tapota impatiemment la table et demanda l'adition. Duo sourit. Heero était gêné. Il restait à savoir ce qui le rendait timide… le fait de l'avoir défendu ou le fait qu'il ait été bousculé par une de ses connaissances? De toutes manières, cela contentait duo des deux façons. Il entendit son compagnon payer le serveur et lui dire un vague merci avant de se faire empoigné et traîner vers la sortie.

-Eh bah, Hee-chan, t'es un héros!

-N'en rajoute pas. Je suis mort de honte.

-À cause qu'on t'a vu avec moi ou à cause de tes copains?

-Les deux. Tout le monde me regardait bizarrement.

-Ça n'est pas grave…

-Ça ne me plaît pas! La prochaine fois tu choisiras un endroit plus discret!

-Alors… il y aura une prochaine fois?

-…si t'es d'accord.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… WAISS!

Duo enlaça Heero fortement, le teint rouge et des étoiles dans les yeux. Heero rougit violemment sous les regards curieux des passants peu nombreux et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'aveugle. Il réussit, étant plus fort, mais ne chercha pas à s'éloigner.

-Apprends donc à te contenir!

-Désolé!

-Tu m'as étranglé!

-Désolé!

-T'es vraiment barbant…

-Désolé!

-Tu vas arrêter d'être désolé!

-Pardon!

-Rhaaa!

-Je t'aime Heero…

-Merci.

-………………..

-Je t'aime aussi, t'es content?

-TROP! Allons chez moi!

Ce fut de bons cœur que les deux hommes se rendirent chez l'aveugle dans la voiture de Heero (eh oui il en a une ce gros marcheur). Ils eurent droit à une mauvaise surprise. Hilde était absente, ça Duo le savait, mais habituellement, la jeune femme laissait la porte arrière déverrouillée, alors il n'avait pas prit la peine de se tuer à chercher ses clefs, ce qui aurait été une tâche impossible. Or, cette fois-ci, juste pour l'ironie du sort, la porte était fermée. Duo pesta et frappa durement la porte. Heero secoua la tête.

-On a plus qu'à aller chez moi…

-Tu as dit que Wuffei habitait là, nan?

-Oui.

-Nan…. Je connais un autre endroit où on pourrait être seul.

-Et c'est où, exactement?

-Chez Quatre!

-Oh oui, on sera seul…

-Si, tout à l'heure, il m'a appelé pour me dire de ne pas le chercher car il allait dormir ailleurs… Je sais pas où, mais il n'est pas là. De plus, j'ai le double de ses clefs de maison! Me demande pas pourquoi, l'important c'est que c'est pratique… alors on y va?

-T'es complètement barge.

-…

-C'est d'accord.

-Ouiiii!

Cette fois-ci, Heero prévu le coup et esquiva l'étreinte de Duo.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Feni! Vous trouvez pas que l'histoire a du mal à avancer? Moi un peu… mais j'aime bien quand même! Prochain chapitre, une nouvelle mélodie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Aki:** Wii Heero est vraiment amoureux de Duo! Sinon j'aurais brisé le coeur de celui-ci en millions de petits morceaux ainsi que ceux de tous les fans du 1 x 2 XD

Ah, tiens, c'est vrai que Trowa devient moins silencieux et réservé par bouts.. Bah, ce doit être l'amour qui lui fait cet effet-là!

Roh, mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont utiles tes reviews! En fait, j'adore les jolis commentaires, mais les petites fautes que je laisse ici et là on bien besoin d'être relevées. Par contre, je suis peu sûre de pouvoir toutes les corriger, mais c'est pas grave. J'aime bien les critiques constructives. Après tout, je ne suis pas parfaite et je ne voudrais pas me prendre la grosse tête... ça serait horrible!

Mdr j'espère que tu ne feras pas de crise cardiaque! J'aurais bien aimé te prêter Heero, mais il semblerait qu'une chose non-identifiée et non-voyante se soit agripper à lui avec la ferme intention de ne pas s'en décrocher... Mais qui sait, peut-être à la fin de la fic!  
Eh oui, j'ai fait apparaître le papou de Quatre! J'avais d'abord pensé au père de Trowa, mais j'ai laissé tombé!

Oh.. je rougis! Alors mon Heero a été superbe? C'est bien ça! Je lui ai cherché une bonne réaction pendant un bout puis j'ai fini par écrire celle-ci. Et j'ai bien fait à ce que je vois!

Le 'Je t'aime' de Heero était en effet spontané.. mais il n'était pas tendre. C'était un 'Je t'aime' vif et exaspéré, ce que j'aurais sûrement dût précisé, mais qui fit le bonheur de Duo malgré tout… en fait, je n'ai pas décris la scène comme il l'aurait fallu 'se tape' mais elle est quand même pas mal!

J'ajoute aussi ceci : Ne t'en fais surtout pas, Heero n'est pas du genre à batifoler le premier soir!

Eh vi, un enfant aime ses parents. Du moins, la plupart. Trowa ne fait pas d'exception et les gens ont parfois du mal à comprendre l'amour inconcevable que porte un enfant (un ados dans mon cas) à un parent même s'il est violent. (Y a qu'à écouter Encore une nuit de Marie-Mai…….. bon d'accord, j'aime pas vraiment Marie-Mai, mais cette chanson, si!

Ouf! Méchant gros RAR! Eh bien, bonne lecture à toi!

**Cocbys:** Oh lala.. si tu savais comme j'aime tes comparaisons! Et non, ce n'est pas sarcastique! C'est comique et ça fait plaisir! Oh, mais il faut manger! Manger est une grande joie dans la vie. Pense à tous ceux qui sont incapables de le faire et voit ta chance! (Okay, là c'est moi qui déraille!)

Les choses sérieuses entre Quatre et Trowa? Emh.. plus tard? XD Mais ne t'inquiète pas… ça viendra dans peu de temps. Peut-être pas de la façon la plus romantique…

Tu n'aime pas la fin du chapitre 15? Ô désespoir! Lol Le nouveau chapitre est pour.. MAINTENANT!

**Angie:** Yeps, plus on me le redit et plus je suis contente! Je vais mettre Trowa et Quatre ensemble dans quelques chapitres, mais il va d'abord se passer quelque chose de frustrant…

**Lu:** Cette fic était faite dans le but d'être mignonne! Et j'ai réussi… je suis émue! Merci pour la review!

**Carameleon:** Trois autres chapitres? Et pourquoi pas! Je mets plus de temps à poster alors ce serait le moins que je puisse faire! (Yerk.. les cours sont recommencés!) Ouii! Je suis particulièrement fière de mon Heero. Non seulement les lecteurs l'aiment, mais de plus je réussis à garder à peut près le même caractère. Enfin, j'espère tenir jusqu'au bout!

Aww.. Zech et Treize.. il faut toujours des tarés pour gâcher un peu le décor, sinon ce serait trop beau, nan? Au moins je n'ai pas intégré Relena dans cette fic (désolée pour ses fans… mais je la HAIS cordialement et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'inviter dans ma fic. Je ne ferais que la rendre plus stupide qu'elle ne l'est et gâcher son personnage.. mais là je m'éloigne!) Si, on va en savoir plus sur le passé de Quatre et Duo.. enfin, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de flash back, mais je ne ferai pas de longue histoire barbante non plus.

La raison de la crise d'Heero restera assez vague, mais il y aura des suppositions là-dessus. Ah, si… en 15 chapitres je n'ai pas avancé l'histoire à son zénith! C'est pour ça que je dis qu'elle traîne en longueur. Mais bon, ça avance, ça avance!

**Shali Maxwell:** Tant mieux, tant mieux! Et merci de t'arrêter un moment pour me laisser un commentaire! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la fin que le début!

**Kaorulabelle:** Ne me dit pas que je t'ai marqué à vie? Ah… mais c'est génial! Je ne te perdrai pas comme lectrice! Lol je fais un peu égoïste, là. Enfin bon, je suis touchée! Voilà la suiteuh!

**Ptit bou:** D'une traite? Sans blague? Wah.. j'ai beaucoup occupé ton temps! Je suis contente alors! Eh bien je te dis merci! Et je remercie aussi Aki, c'est une belle surprise que de voir qu'on parle de ma fic! (Merchi beaucoup Aki! Ze t'adoreuh)

**Sophie:** Eh bien, le Heero/Duo est en fait mon couple préféré de Gundam Wing. J'avais décidé de faire un Quatre/Trowa parce que je trouvais qu'il y en avait peu et aussi parce qu'ils étaient des 'cibles' de choix pour une fic en partie musicale (moi j'ai trop aimé le bout où ils jouent ensemble dans l'anime!) Voilà la suite et bonne lecture!

**Chtite note: **Yerf, les cours reprennent… Heureusement qu'il y a eu cette sublime panne d'électricité et qu'on nous a tous retourné chez soi cet après-midi! J'ai eu le temps de pensé un peu à ce que j'allais faire et hop! Me revoilà! Ici, il y aura une petite discussion entre Quatre et son père, la surprise du blond en rentrant chez lui, une dispute entre Quatre et Heero plus Duo qui s'en mêle… on verra la première rencontre de Heero et Trowa et finalement, la mélodie se fera lire dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous!

---------------------------------------------------------------

La pièce était immense. Des canapés de velours rouges longeaient les murs, d'impressionnantes peintures les tapissaient et un tapis d'un blanc crème apaisant s'harmonisait très bien avec le reste des couleurs qui faisaient de cette pièce un endroit calme et paisible. Un lustre imposant pendait du plafond et le fond de la pièce contenait deux grands escaliers blancs menant certainement aux chambres. En bref, Quatre remarqua à la seconde même où il mit le pied dans le bâtiment que son père ne se privait pas de luxe.

C'était un hôtel avec un style vieillot, mais son père lui même était vieux jeu. Il avait toujours adoré vivre dans des endroits anciens et sophistiqué. Il était inutile de dire qu'il évitait comme la peste les appartements, les lofts, les condos et au fond toute modernité autre que son portable et son cellulaire. Cet hôtel avait dû lui tomber immédiatement dans l'œil. Pourtant, lorsque Quatre lui dit par politesse que la place était très jolie, il se contenta de hocher la tête impatiemment et de le traîner immédiatement dans la chambre où il dormait.

Quatre s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin, ébahi de voir son père si nerveux. Il avait pourtant toujours été le stéréotype même de l'homme d'affaire continuellement calme ayant le parfait contrôle sur ses émotions. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire?

-Quatre… commença doucement son père, tu sais comme moi que ton métier n'est pas très lucratif et que…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite! Il me semble t'avoir dit ne pas vouloir entendre tes arguments sur quoi mon travail est minable!

-Laisse-moi donc finir… je veux seulement te faire une proposition rapide… écoute, tu es mon seul successeur et je me rends compte maintenant à quel point je t'ai fait pression avec cette histoire, mais…

-Eh bien, ce n'était pas trop tôt…

-Depuis quand es-tu sarcastique?

Quatre rougit un peu. Il ne se reconnaissait quasiment plus depuis un certain temps. C'était vrai… depuis quand faisait-il des crises de colère? Depuis quand aimait-il un garçon au point de rougir comme une écolière? Depuis quand lâchait-il des sarcasmes qui n'étaient pas fait pour en rire, lui qui s'efforçait d'être toujours gentil ou du moins poli? Le blond soupira de consternation. Il sentait une forte migraine s'emparer de lui.

-Je suis désolé…

-Non, ne le soit pas. Quatre…

L'homme faisait maintenant les cent pas devant son fils, visiblement nerveux. Le blond se demandait si son père n'essayait pas de faire ce à quoi il pensait… Probablement pas. C'était un homme fier. Et pourtant…

-Quatre, écoute… à cause… à cause de moi tu t'es ramassé sans argent avec une maigre chance de réussite dans le métier que tu avais choisis depuis ton enfance… Le pire est que j'étais tellement furieux que tu choisisses une voie différente de la mienne que je ne t'ai pas aidé… et tu ne m'as rien demandé. Je voulais tout simplement te dire…

Le père que Quatre se tourna vers son fils et parut faire un effort considérable pour afficher un mince sourire.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé et sache que si tu as un jour besoin de moi, ne serait-ce moindrement, tu peux m'appeler sans craintes. Et cela ferait très plaisir à ta mère.

Quatre s'était promis toute sa vie de ne jamais pardonner à son père son manque de largesse d'esprit ainsi que sa manie à vouloir tout décider. Il avait voulu le haïr pour l'irrespect dont il avait fait preuve envers Duo et lui. Il n'y était pas totalement parvenu et maintenant, une grande part de sa rancœur venait de s'envoler dans un soupir. Pas qu'il voulu que son père s'en sorte si facilement, mais qu'un homme tel que lui s'excuse, et ces excuses, il les avait désespérément attendues, était déjà un grand pas en avant. Il ne put donc pas s'empêcher de sourire franchement.

-Merci…

-Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit ça avant.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je suis content.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de l'homme fut véritable et non crispé. D'un geste de la main, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Quatre.

-Papa, j'ai aussi des choses à te dire…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Quatre rentra chez lui le lendemain, il lui sembla s'être débarrassé d'un lourd poids de sur ses épaules. Il avait à peu près tout raconté à son père. Trowa et sa situation, son manque d'argent, son appréhension sur la relation de Duo avec Heero… Il avait juste 'omis' de lui dire à propos de son soudain coup de foudre.

Son père n'avait pas bronché. Il avait froncé les sourcils, hoché la tête et pincé les lèvres. Lorsque Quatre eut finit son discours, il s'était contenté de lui serré l'épaule dans un geste de compassion et lui avait proposé son aide que le blond s'était empressé de refuser, lui promettant de le tenir au courant si la situation empirait. Puis il avait dormi dans le lit tandis que son père avait courtoisement occupé le canapé. Évidemment, le matin, il s'était réveillé courbaturé, mais nettement plus détendu que la veille. Il avait payé le taxi à son fils et il était presque immédiatement parti pour une affaire importante. Quatre avait eu une pointe de déception devant l'empressement de son père à le quitter pour son travail, comme quand il était gamin.

Et maintenant, il était de retour au point de départ. Son humeur s'était améliorée et il se sentait gonflé pour une nouvelle journée. Seulement, il ne se doutait pas qu'une surprise l'attendait dans son salon. Ce pourquoi, dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, la mâchoire lui tomba en voyant Heero en train de lire le journal sur le divan et Duo, plongé dans un sommeil profond, calé tout contre lui. Heero semblait indifférent à cette position et tournait les pages avec une concentration de fer, n'ayant pratiquement pas remarqué le blond dont les poings venaient de se crisper.

-Heero!

Aucune réponse. Le brun l'ignorait royalement. En fait, sa seule réaction fut de porter sa main à sa bouche pour bailler discrètement. Une petite veine se mit à battre sur la tempe du blond. Il se promit cependant de rester calme. Il alla se placer directement en face de l'intrus et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il se racla la gorge, mais Heero ne semblait pas se soucier plus de lui que du poids mort blotti contre lui. Quatre inspira et abaissa le journal de la vision de Heero. Celui-ci leva enfin les yeux, l'air contrarié.

-C'était un article fort intéressant, et j'espère que cette interruption en valait la peine…

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire?

Heero arqua un sourcil.

-Que voulais-tu que je dise, bienvenu à la maison?

-Eh bien, tu pourrais au moins avoir la courtoisie de t'expliquer. Vous êtes chez moi tout de même…

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire.

-Je crois que je vais tout de même prendre le temps de l'écouter. Je suis concerné après tout.

Quatre vit avec surprise Heero esquisser un sourire narquois.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça…

-Uh?

-Ton problème. Tu te sens toujours et continuellement concerné par des choses qui ne te regardent pas.

En son for intérieur, Quatre était en train d'étrangler Heero en lui disant que s'il ne sortait pas de chez lui sur le champ, il s'en occuperait personnellement et pas nécessairement par la porte… Mais il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de regarder le brun avec le même regard glacial que celui-ci avait l'habitude de prendre. Cela n'impressionna pas vraiment l'autre, mais il poussa un long soupir de lassitude avant de replonger dans son journal.

-Puisque tu insistes, on est allé dîner et en revenant, la femme avec qui Duo habite a stupidement verrouillé la porte et cet imbécile n'avait pas ses clefs…

-Et vous êtes gentiment venus squatter chez moi? Tu aurais pu l'inviter chez toi! Ça ne se fait pas de s'introduire chez les gens et…

-J'imagine, mais Duo voulait qu'on soit seuls.

-Je croyais que tu étais du genre fier et orgueilleux…

-Effectivement, et alors? Il m'arrive parfois de faire des compromis. De plus, j'ai moins à perdre d'être vu en compagnie de Duo dans ce coin miteux que dans mon quartier… personne ne me reconnaît ici.

Quatre tiqua. Cet homme avait un comportement des plus odieux. Il avait passé la soirée avec Duo, mais rentrer chez lui en sa compagnie aurait été pour lui un supplice? Comment son ami pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un qui le respectait si peu? Quatre essaya de se dire qu'il n'avait rien avoir dans les histoires amoureuses de l'aveugle, mais Heero lui faisait perdre un peu plus son sang froid à chaque rencontre.

-Et dire que tu me reprochais de ne pas être courtois et sympathique… de toutes manières, j'en ai assez de supporter cet étroitesse.

Heero se leva et laissa Duo tomber mollement sur le divan. Il s'épousseta et offrit à Quatre une expression des plus arrogante. Le blond serra la mâchoire.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas laissé Duo ici!

-Pourquoi pas?

-Vous avez passé la soirée ensemble!

-Oui, c'était tout de même plaisant… et maintenant qu'elle est terminée, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Quatre n'en pouvait plus. S'il ne disait pas son opinion d'ici quelques minutes, il allait exploser comme la dernière fois.

- Tu profites de Duo! Tu lui prends le peu de distraction qu'il peut t'apporter et tu t'en vas en lui laissant de faux espoirs… tu es vraiment irrespectueux envers lui!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de le traiter de distraction.

-C'était représentatif!

-Oh, c'est sûr…

-Ne doute pas de moi.

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

-Tu n'aimes pas Duo! Si tu l'aimais tant que ça tu resterais à ses côtés et tu ne le considérerais pas comme quelque chose de honteux! En fait, Duo a fait un mauvais jugement…

Le sang de Quatre se glaça en voyant l'expression qui se dessina sur le visage de Heero. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de grimace sur quiconque et elle l'effraya. Apparemment, il avait dit quelque chose qu'il aurait fallu qu'il garde pour soi.

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Quatre ne savait pas pourquoi il était si stressé. Il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà rencontré des gens pire qu'Heero dans sa vie. Pourtant, il ne supportait pas le fait de le voir avec Duo. Il ne supportait pas le fait de devoir être gentil avec lui. Et cette phrase avait fait mouche… et Heero aurait pu faire pleurer tout un banc de marmailles simplement avec cette expression. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler; sa mâchoire tremblait de ce qui ne pouvait être que de la rage réprimée.

-Mauvais jugement… selon toi, je ne suis qu'une erreur que Duo a commise?

-Je.. no..

-Très bien. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, à défaut d'être orgueilleux et brusque comme tu le penses, je ne suis pas le seul égoïste dans cette pièce! Tu te crois tellement bon et tellement protecteur… Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce Duo qui fait des pieds et des mains pour t'aider? Pourquoi met-il tout en œuvre pour que tu sois heureux, comme par exemple, m'inciter à aider ce gamin appelé Trowa? Personnellement, il m'est difficile de croire que tu sois autre chose qu'une espèce d'enfant de riche gâté pourris et égocentrique!

-Arrêtez… de vous disputer.

Heero et Quatre se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers un Duo maladroitement assis, une expression piteuse sur le visage et ses yeux rivés dans le vide. Il avait l'air chagriné et le blond sentit une amère pointe de regret lui piquer le cœur. L'aveugle tourna approximativement la tête vers lui.

-Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami Quatre, mais je commence à trouver désagréable que tu bouscules sans cesses Heero parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. Il me semble qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens sur l'impression qu'ils donnent au départ…

-Mais..

-Et toi Hee-chan –Duo se tourna vers le brun avec quelques degré de trop- tu devrais être un peu moins froid avec Quatre. Après tout il ne t'a rien fait du tout… bon si, une petite crise, mais avoue que tu l'avais mérité.

Quatre ne dit plus un mot, se sentant soudain aux prises d'une grande culpabilité. Il alla tout bonnement étreindre Duo qui participa au câlin avec joie, son beau sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres, signe qu'il acceptait les excuses silencieuses de son blondinet favori. Il gigota soudainement.

-J'en veux un de Heero aussi!

-Ne compte pas là-dessus.

-Mais.. mais je le vaux bien!

-Je crois que tu agrandis tes mérites.

-Mais j'ai été gentil toute la soirée!

À ces mots Quatre se raidit et pâlit, se souvenant que les deux intrus avaient effectivement passé la nuit chez lui… mais à faire quoi au juste? Voyant le blond avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, Heero arqua les sourcils d'un air exaspéré.

-Quoi encore?

-Qu'est-ce… Est-ce que vous.. avez fait… ce que je pense?

-Évidemment tu ne pourrais être plus clair!

Quatre se renfrogna un peu, mais sa colère envers Heero ayant un peu diminuée, il garda son sang froid et se contraint à avancer un peu plus ses paroles pour se faire comprendre.

-Est-ce que vous avez euh joué.. ici même?

-Mais bien sûr. Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse d'autre.

Quatre perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait devant l'expression sérieuse de Heero et regarda le canapé en songeant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se rasseoir dessus. Il regarda ensuite Duo et trouva subitement étrange que son ami, qu'il connaissait mieux que cela, ait été si vite le premier soir. Il finit par s'apercevoir que l'aveugle se retenait avec peine d'éclater de rire. Il reporta alors son attention sur Heero qui avait troqué son air effrayant pour un sourire arrogant.

-On a joué aux cartes, petit pervers.

Quatre rougit de honte et secoua la tête sous les rires enfin relâchés de Duo et sous le regard narquois de Heero. Au moins, celui-ci n'avait plus l'air de vouloir se débarrasser de sa présence à jamais. La scène se termina lorsque Duo se remit à quémander des caresses de la part du brun qui les refusa toutes.

-Heero, t'es pas sympas!

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais.

-Mais là, tu ne l'es vraiment pas!

-Ça me brise le cœur.

-Je t'aime!

-Imbécile.

-Ça veut dire moi aussi en langage codé?

-Non, ça veut dire imbécile.

-Oh… j'aurais pourtant espéré…

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais hier!

-Ça, ça voulait dire ferme-la en langage codé.

-Eh bien moi je l'aime pas ton langage!

-Très bien alors je suppose qu'il ne m'est pas nécessaire de rester..

-NooN resteuh!

Quatre profita de la 'querelle' des deux autres pour tenter de sonder Heero. Apparemment, il ne manifestait plus le besoin urgent de déguerpir. Le blond soupira. Heero était dur à cerner. Aimait-il Duo après tout? C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait rien pour le démontrer, mais à cet instant, Quatre douta de ses convictions. Il les regarda se chamailler jusqu'à ce que Heero regarde sa montre pour déclarer qu'il partait, sous les protestations de Duo. En guise de réponse, le brun poussa l'aveugle qui s'écroula sur le canapé en geignant et se dirigea vers la porte. Quatre le suivit, un peu confus.

-Il n'y a pas qu'à Duo que je devais des excuses je crois…

Heero le regarda et hocha distraitement la tête.

-D'habitude je suis rancunier.

-D'habitude?

-Tous les imbéciles ont droit d'être pardonné au moins une fois.

-Alors je suppose que je te pardonne d'être comme tu es.

À son grand étonnement, Heero offrit un sourire amusé à cette réplique. Cela le rendit un peu plus sympathique, bien que ses yeux demeuraient hautains.

-Avant de partir, et si tu me disais quels sont tes intentions envers mon meilleur ami? Tu l'aimes ou pas?

-Oui.

-Oui quoi? Oui tu aimes Duo ou oui tu ne l'aimes pas?

Heero haussa les épaules et s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant un Quatre perdu avec plein de points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Celui-ci retourna prestement chez lui pour ne pas laisser Duo tout seul plus longtemps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Heero sortit de l'appartement de Quatre un peu éméché. Il regarda avec dédain le gros édifices, puis secoua la tête en pensant que le blond n'était peut-être pas si gâté que ça pour que son père le laisse vivre dans un taudis pareil. Il aperçut un jeune garçon qui observait aussi le bâtiment avec une certaine réticence dans les yeux. L'adolescent était grand et mince, une longue mèche de cheveux brune lui cachait la moitié du visage et le seul œil qu'on pouvait voir était d'un vert profond, magnifique et regorgeant d'émotions.

'_Je préfère quand même les yeux de Duo'_. Heero fronça les sourcils de surprise sous cette pensé. Il secoua la tête, perdu, et eut soudainement envi de détruire quelque chose. Il passa près de l'adolescent et le bouscula sans plus ou moins avoir fait exprès.

Trowa le fixa un instant et haussa les épaules avant de passer devant l'immeuble sans y entrer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Et valà! Bon, c'était pas grand chose et je sens que j'éternise, mais j'ai quand même bien aimé. Je ne sais pas si j'ai su garder la bonne attitude pour Heero… Gne, quoi qu'il en soit, revieww!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Chtite note:** Baon, ici nous avons une autre mélodie. Il s'agit de Destiny de X 1999, aussi appelée Sadame. Oh, elle est trop trop bonne cette mélodie! Et affreusement triste, mais c'est comme ça que je les aime. Je vous la conseille fortement. Il y a la version piano, celle que je vais décrire, et la version qu'on entend durant l'anime. D'ailleurs, je vous conseil aussi X. C'est la meilleure anime que j'ai jamais vu! 'étoiles dans les yeux'

Pour en revenir à ma petite note, il y aura aussi un petit incident pas si petit que ça entre Quatre et Trowa et un peu plus de passion du côté de Duo et Heero. (Attention, Heero est spécial, voir un peu différent dans ce chapitre..) On verra aussi Wuwu un bref instant! J'aimerais aussi préciser que j'ai décidé que la conclusion de cette histoire approchait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo était installé confortablement dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Hilde était à ses pieds en train de lui débité les mauvaises nouvelles du journal. Cela parlait de plusieurs incendies provenus dans le coin, mais l'aveugle écoutait à peine son amie. Il était dans la lune, refusant de porter son attention sur quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas de rapport avec Heero. Et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour le beau brun. Il se sentit soudain secoué. Il s'assit aussitôt dans le lit du mieux qu'il le pouvait. 

-Eh oh, tu m'écoutes ou pas là?

-Euh… pardon, je suppose que j'en ai manqué des bouts.

-Ahh les hommes sont tous les même!

-Et les chiens alors?

-Quoi les chiens?

-Eyes fait une plutôt bonne oreille, lui!

-Eyes m'écoute parce que tu ne daignes pas t'occuper de lui. Il doit penser que tu t'es trouvé un autre chien… ce qui est à moitié vrai finalement… comment il s'appelle ton clebs, Iro?

-Heero! Et c'est pas un clebs! C'est… c'est… un gentil koala qui a plein d'amour à donner, mais qui ne sait comment le faire.

Hilde éclata de rire et Duo se joint à elle, la comparaison n'étant pas ce qui représentait le mieux Heero. En fait, le brun ressemblait plutôt à un coq courroucé avec sa personnalité fière et indépendante. Hilde, tant qu'à elle, ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais s'amusait déjà à narguer son ami qui acceptait les blagues avec humour.

-Quand as-tu rendez-vous avec lui?

-Bof, il est parti en coup de vent de chez Quatre, donc il faudra que je l'appelle.

-Il n'est pas très romantique ton Iro…

-Heero!

-Ouais… eh ben d'habitude, un homme appelle toujours sa belle et non le contraire…

-Eh, je ne suis pas une BELLE.

-Mais si, tu est douce et jolie!

-Tu es jalouse car toi tu ne l'es pas!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-N'importe qui comparer à moi ne l'es pas.

En disant cela, Duo fit voler sa natte derrière lui d'un coup de main gracieux, une expression prétentieuse sur le visage. Cela fit bien rire son amie. Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole.

-Et Quatre, il va bien?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait revu son père.

-Oh…

-Il n'avait pas l'air bien bouleversé. Au contraire, on aurait dit que ça lui avait fait plaisir. Peut-être que son papou s'est adoucit. Je suis content que ça se passe ainsi… Bien que Quatre appréhendait ce moment, j'ai toujours souhaité qu'ils se réconcilient.

-Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que cet homme avait été très irrespectueux envers toi?

-Si, mais que veux-tu, les gens dépassent parfois leur pensé en parlant.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à être aussi peu rancunière!

-Hihi… des années de pratique!

Les deux jeunes gens bavardèrent un peu puis, gagnés par la fatigue, finirent par s'endormirent sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se changer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Duo se réveilla le premier. Il tenta de sortir du lit et faillit se rompre le cou en trébuchant sur Hilde, étendue près de lui. Peu impressionné par le choc de sa chute, il se releva tant bien que mal et tâtonna le mur à la recherche de sa canne. Au bout de sa patience, il finit par la trouver. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea par intuition vers ce qui était le salon. Maintenant, restait à trouver le téléphone. Il tenta de se souvenir où étaient les objets. Il avait toujours eu du mal à le faire malgré l'expérience qu'il avait acquis. Probablement par pure paresse. Cependant, à force de persévérance et de patience, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. En poussant un cri de joie, il se mit à composer le numéro de Heero. Il y parvint au bout de deux essaies, accrochant sans cesse des touches.

Ce fut une voix ensommeillée saupoudrée de bâillements qui lui répondit, et non celle de Heero.

-Oui .. Ahhhhlô?…

-Euh bonjour.. Heero?

-Non, c'est Wuffei…

-Ah salut! Ça va? Heero t'a dit qu'on avait dîner et que ça s'était conclu par une romantique partie de cartes? Il m'a défendu devant vos copains! D'ailleurs vous ne devriez plus les fréquenter… ce sont des idiots! Mais tu sais je…

-Duo… as-tu idée de l'heure qu'il est?

-Euh…

-Il est à peine huit heures…

-Ahhh si tôt que ça! Je suis navré! Je peux rappeler! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, juste…

-C'est pas grave… je n'avais pas l'intention de faire la grâce matinée. Par contre, Heero est dans ses papiers et je ne sais pas s'il voudra parler au téléphone.

-Il est déjà debout?

-Eh oui. Un vrai bourreau de travail. Mais tu m'impressionnes… entre son travail et la musique, il ne consacre pas vraiment de temps aux gens. Tu lui as jeté un sort on dirait.

Duo rougit en souriant, content de savoir qu'il avait un effet quelconque sur son amour. Wuffei lui souhaita un bon matin et en profita pour lui laisser leur adresse, si jamais il avait envi de venir faire son tour. Cela rendit l'aveugle fou de joie et il promit à Wufei de l'embrasser dès qu'il le verrait pour le remercier. Wufei déclina l'offre poliment et ils rire ensemble un instant avant de raccrocher. Duo était content. Ce type était vraiment sympathique en fin de compte.

--------------------------------------------------------------

À peine deux heures plus tard, Duo était déjà devant la porte de Heero. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait supplié Hilde de l'y déposer. La femme avait résisté une heure trente puis s'était lassé et avait cédé.

L'aveugle attendait maintenant que quelqu'un lui répondre. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit d'un un Heero abasourdi aux yeux cernés. Dès que ses iris cobalt croisèrent ceux améthyste de Duo, celui-ci lui sauta dessus, reconnaissant l'odeur enivrante de cannelle provenant de son amour. Prit de cour, Heero s'écroula sous l'attaque surprise et se fit bientôt couvrir de bisou. Son expression ahuris confirmait que Wufei ne lui avait rien touché à propos du fait qu'il est donné leur adresse au jeune homme spontané. Il finit cependant par reprendre ses esprits et repoussa brusquement Duo qui tomba sur le postérieur en face du brun. Celui-ci regarda prestement dans la rue à la recherche d'un quelconque témoins puis serra les dents devant le sourire innocent de son 'assaillant'.

-Duo! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi!

-Je suis venu te voir, quelle question!

-Bien merci, maintenant que tu m'as vu tu peux t'en aller!

Duo perdit son sourire et tenta de se lever. Il sentit Heero l'aider, bien que ses gestes fussent brusques. L'aveugle pensait lui faire plaisir, mais la réaction qu'il avait craint avait été celle que Heero avait adopté. De la honte à ce qu'on le voit avec un handicapé et de la réticence à le laisser entrer dans son domicile. Embarrassé d'être si mal accueilli, Duo bafouilla quelques excuses et tourna les talons, mais il fut aussitôt agrippé par le poignet.

-Où vas-tu?

-Ben… tu m'as dit de m'en aller alors…

-Tout seul alors que tu ne connais pas l'endroit?

-Mais!

Duo se sentit tiré à l'intérieur. La porte claqua et Heero le poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa subitement. Duo en fut si surpris qu'il oublia de répondre et il devint totalement écarlate. Décidément, Heero n'était pas quelqu'un de simple… il se contredisait toujours et avait des réactions qui ne semblait pourtant pas faire parties de son caractère habituel. Enfin, le brun finit par le lâcher. Duo sourit béatement.

-Ce n'était pas très romantique mais…

-Que je te vois t'en plaindre.

-Oh non, jamais!

Duo l'enlaça, se sentant trop bien. Il ne put deviner que Heero était aussi gêné que lui-même et ne comprit pas lorsqu'il se défit de son étreinte. Ce fut à ce moment que Wufei passa dans le couloir perpendiculaire au hall d'entré. Il prit une gorgé de café dans la tasse qu'il tenait et fit un signe de tête à Heero en souriant. Celui-ci le menaça du regard et l'asiatique continua son chemin en réprimant un fou rire. Le brun reporta son attention sur Duo qui attendait on ne savait quoi en faisant mine de tourner la tête en toute direction.

-Hee-chan, j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre tes agissements.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre.

-J'aimerais savoir pourtant…

-Je suis fais comme ça…

-Yup, et ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas une reproche que je te fais.

-Hn.

-Heero..

-Hn?

-Je t'aime vraiment tu sais.

Heero demeura silencieux un bon moment avant de prendre l'aveugle par la main et de le traîner à travers la maison. Duo se montra inquiet. Se sentait-il bien? Il y avait certainement quelque chose qui gênait Heero dans toute cette histoire. Duo s'abstint de lui demander, mais sa curiosité s'intensifiait peu à peu. Il avait peur de blesser Heero en le bousculant, mais il se laissa tenter par le besoin de savoir. Il se fit asseoir sur un divan fort confortable et sentit Heero s'installer près de lui. Il commença doucement.

-Ça va Hee-chan?

-Oui.

-On dirait pas.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir, hein?

-J'en sais rien, comme ça.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Si, ça en a.

-Non, vraiment pas.

-Si! Ça en a! Parle m'en!

-Je n'en vois pas la nécessité.

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi, il faut me le dire… je..

-AHH tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi! Vous m'énervez! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis censé n'aimer personne?

-Mais je n'ai pas dit ça!

-Ça y ressemblait fort!

-C'est toi qui semble toujours être embêté de te trouver près de nous!

-Ça n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des excentriques tels que toi et Quatre!

-Pourtant tu es le pote de ces deux brutes du restaurent!

-Je déteste être amoureux!

Duo allait répliquer quelque chose, mais il se tut et apprécia les paroles lancées pourtant avec une certaine hargne. Il sourit et son cœur se partagea entre la tristesse et le bonheur, les deux mots ne s'accordant pas du tout ensemble. Duo sentit Heero se lever et donné un coup de pied sur la table de salon qui se trouvait devant eux. Il n'en resta pas là car l'aveugle entendit d'autres fracas à travers la pièce. Il se leva rapidement et traversa la pièce vers où provenait le bruit. Il trouva Heero et posa une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci cessa de détruire ce qui lui tombait sous la main et se retourna vivement. Si Duo aurait pu voir, il aurait été touché par la détresse qui dominait à présent les yeux du brun. Heero soupira et ferma les yeux, honteux.

-Pardon.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de crise?

-Oui…

-Et Wufei le sait, uh?

-C'est même là la raison du pourquoi il habite ici…

-Donc…. Tu es amoureux de moi?

Heero prit alors conscience de ses paroles et ne sut plus quoi dire. Il cherchait ses mots et devint juste un peu plus froid.

-Non, c'était aussi dû à ma crise. Arrête de t'imaginer des choses.

-Tu avais l'air sincère.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-En es-tu sûr?

Heero grogna et s'éloigna. Duo le suivit en s'enfargeant dans les débris de trucs qu'avait renversé Heero. Ses pas le conduisirent dehors et il percuta le brun qui s'était enfin arrêté. Celui-ci se mit alors à faire les cent pas et à grogner de frustration. Pour résumé, il se donnait en spectacle et pour une fois, il ne semblait pas se soucier que quelqu'un le voit faire. Duo se mordit la lèvre. Finalement, Heero s'arrêta de marcher et le fixa intensément, sans bien sûr que l'aveugle puisse le savoir. Il soupira bruyamment et alla posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo.

-C'est compliqué uh?

-Merci, j'avais deviné.

-…

-C'est horrible.

-Quoi donc?

-Je me suis laissé aller devant toi.

-Moi je ne demandais que ça!

-Idiot.

-Je t'aimeuh!

-Je commence à le savoir.

-Tant mieux!

-Tant mieux.

Alors que les deux hommes se chamaillaient, une fine neige commença à tomber. Ils levèrent tous deux la tête et sentir les doux flocons se déposer sur leurs visages et fondre en leur créant de fausses larmes. Trouvant la situation particulièrement romantique, Duo sourit, émerveillé. Heero esquissa également un sourire.

-On va se rendre malade.

-Allons, il faut profiter de la première neige… non deuxième en fait! Tu n'aimes pas la neige?

-C'est froid et ça finit toujours par bloquer les routes.

-Mais quand ça bloque les routes, ça te fait un beau congé! Tu n'aimes pas les congés?

-Je m'ennuis durant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes!

-Mon travail.

-Mais encore?

-Quatre.

-Quoi!

-Je plaisante. Tu sais très bien qu'est-ce que j'aime, ne me force pas à le dire.

Duo sourit et se laissa tirer vers la maison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Quatre était chez lui en train de trier ses partitions. Il venait de revenir d'un cours de piano avec un élève particulièrement paresseux. Ça avait été exténuant et le blond était déjà fatigué bien qu'il ne fut que onze heures trente. Quatre alla ensuite fouiller dans le réfrigérateur et y dénicha un restant de nouilles au fromage qu'il s'empressa de mettre au micro-onde, affamé.

On cogna à la porte et Quatre alla ouvrir, s'attendant à voir surgir son propriétaire. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Trowa, le visage à moitié dissimulé sous un foulard. Le blond s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et l'adolescent retira l'écharpe et la tuque. Quatre constata avec soulagement qu'il ne se servait pas de ces vêtements pour cacher un coquard.

-Bonjour Quatre.

-Trowa… qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'avais envi de te voir.

-Aucun problème avec ton père, j'espère!

-Sa cheville commence à se rétablir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… il ne te fait aucun mal?

-Non. Comme je t'ai dit, il est plutôt doux sans boisson.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance quand même…

-Ce n'est pas à toi de lui faire confiance ou non, de toutes façons.

-Tu as raison, excuse-moi…

Quatre détourna quand même le regard. Il ne voulu pas s'engager sur ce terrain bien qu'il lui aurait tenté de dire à Trowa que son père recommencerait à boire dès qu'il serait guéri et qu'il aurait intérêt à le dénoncer à la DPJ. Mais Trowa aurait sans doute interprété cela comme une parole d'incompréhension. Malgré tout ce que son père lui faisait subir, l'adolescent s'obstinait à demeurer près de lui.

Le blond sursauta en entendant le bip bip du micro-onde. Il alla chercher ses pâtes et en proposa à Trowa qui secoua la tête poliment.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

Quatre sourit et commença à manger, un peu trop lentement à son goût de peur que Trowa ne le prenne pour un cochon. Il n'aimait pas manger en face de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien et qui le regardait faire. Pourtant, Trowa semblait apprécier, lui. Lorsque le blond eut terminé, il tendit la main et essuya le fromage qu'il avait sur le coin des lèvres. Quatre tressaillit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?…

-Je songe à t'acheter un bavoir.

Quatre réprima un sourire. Il se tourna et embrassa les doigts de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Il eut plutôt l'air content en fait. Ses yeux reflétaient de l'amour et de la bienveillance. Le blond ne put se retenir. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Trowa. Il ressentit alors de la soumission volontaire chez le jeune. Quatre approfondit alors le baiser, inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Les deux garçons tombèrent bientôt à la renverse et se comblèrent de caresses jusqu'à ce que Quatre sente quelque chose dans son pantalon et qu'il ne revienne spontanément à la réalité. Trowa, mine de rien, lui jeta un regard emplit d'innocence. Le blond secoua brusquement la tête et se recula vivement. Trowa s'assied, un peu surpris.

-Je.. mais qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire!

-L'amour.

-Non!

-…

-On ne peut pas faire ça! C'est trop vite… tu n'es même pas majeur et je me comporte en véritable pédophile! Je suis bête! On ne doit pas s'avancer là-dedans maintenant!

Quatre commençait à paniquer, pas très content de ce qui avait faillit se produire. Trowa, par contre, demeurait calme. Il eut juste un léger froncement de sourcils.

-Quatre, on a rien fait.

-On allait le faire!

Trowa secoua la tête et tenta de se rapprocher du blond qui le repoussa, encore tout énervé. L'adolescent le regarda un moment.

-Quatre, commence par te calmer.

-Arrête ça!

-Arrêter quoi?

-De te comporter comme si tu étais un adulte! Tu n'es qu'un adolescent! Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait me dire quoi faire ou me réconforter! Tu ne devrais pas m'aimer non plus!

Les yeux verts de Trowa se refroidirent.

-Ça pourrait aider si tu te comportais toi-même en adulte…

L'adolescent se leva et saisit son foulard et sa tuque qu'il enfonça sur sa tête. Il fit un signe de la main au blond et sortit de l'appartement.

Quatre ne se calma pas avant plusieurs minutes. Quand il réussit, il se trouva en proie à d'horribles remords. Il serait bien chanceux si Trowa voudrait lui reparler un jour. Il n'avait pas bien agit, et même si ses paroles avait été plus apeurées que mesquines, il craignait qu'elles n'aient vexé Trowa qui, ayant supporté son ivrogne de père, élever sa sœur quasiment seul et vu sa mère perdre la tête, avait déjà une bonne maturité bien qu'il ne soit pas adulte.

Peiné, le blond ramena ses genoux contre son torse et se punit lui même d'avoir été si farouche alors que c'est lui qui avait commencé en se bombardant d'insultes intérieurement. Bien sûr, cela ne suffit pas à le soulager de ce qu'il éprouvait.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa s'installa devant son piano, bien qu'il ne fit que lui rappeler Quatre. Il se choisit une chanson au hasard dans le fond de son âme et ses doigts glissèrent instinctivement sur les touches. Il préférait certes le violon, mais il se débrouillait tout de même au piano. La mélodie qu'il avait entamée s'avérait à être la plus triste qu'il avait entendue. On aurait dit une de ces complaintes que l'on glisse dans les films pour que les scènes les plus tristes le semblent encore plus.

Il lui était impossible de jouer cette douce symphonie sans avoir le cœur tout à l'envers ensuite. Seulement, c'était l'une de ses préférées. Il devait avoir un certain côté masochiste. Quoi qu'il en soit, si douce et lente que fut la mélodie, elle avait tendance à augmenter les battements de son cœur. À un moment, les touche devenait plus aiguës et le suivant, un peu plus grave.

Finissant dans une monté de notes troublantes, Trowa trouva la mélodie un peu trop courte à son goût et il la rejoua une seconde puis une troisième fois. Ne tenant plus, il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Derrière lui, son père l'écoutait avec attention, redécouvrant avec surprise le don musical de son fils. Cela ne fit que lui rappeler sa femme qui possédait le même. L'homme se souvint alors avoir interdit à Trowa de jouer en sa présence. Et il ne l'avait pas fait doucement. N'avait-il pas gâcher le merveilleux talent de son enfant pour cause de profond égoïsme? Certes, ces belles mélodies ouvrait en lui une plaie douloureuse, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'obliger son fils à cesser de jouer. Il fut soudain envahi d'une grande tristesse et s'approcha de Trowa en boitant. Celui-ci se retourna, entendant le plancher craquer.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Maman aimait cette mélodie.

Trowa observa son père. S'il aurait été ivre, il l'aurait frappé à mort pour avoir osé dire le mot 'maman'. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il savait qu'il s'avançait dans un sujet délicat. Les années avaient passées, mais son père ne s'en était pas remis.

-J'aimerais un jour pouvoir parler librement de maman avec toi.

-…

-Ça pourrait t'aider aussi, papa.

-……

-L'alcool n'est pas le bon moyen de refermer tes blessures…

Trowa endossa la gifle, mais la violence s'arrêta là. Son père regardait sa main avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Il dévisagea son fils qui se massait la joue. Trowa soutint son regard quelques secondes puis détourna la tête.

-Je.. eum…

Son père ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire. Trowa aurait juré qu'il allait soit éclater en sanglots, soit le frapper à nouveau. Mais il n'en fit rien, car une petite voix vint faire son irruption dans la pièce.

-Papa… est-ce que tu es triste?

L'homme se retourna et vit sa fille qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, se faisant toute petite. Elle tremblait un peu et ressemblait à un jeune chiot qui ne sait pas ce qu'il est venu faire là.

-Viens là Catherine…

L'enfant alla se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci attira aussi Trowa contre lui et laissa des larmes amères couler abondamment sur ses joues mal rasées. Ses deux enfants se laissèrent serrés docilement. Trowa le trouva bien audacieux de leur montrer autant d'affection alors qu'il eut toujours été un père violent et mal attentionné. Pourtant, cela lui faisait du bien. Et même s'il savait que la colère qu'il éprouvait en lui ne diminuerait pas par l'essor de tendresse subit, il se laissa faire et laissa son père répéter des promesses qu'il avait déjà dites, mais jamais tenues.

-Je vais faire des efforts Trowa…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Voilou! Personnellement, je n'aime pas tellement ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi! J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai fait.. peut-être que j'ai perdu la main! 's'affole'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Chtite note:** Houla! On s'approche de la fin. Je pourrais dire qu'il reste approximativement de 3 à 5 chapitres... C'est bien assez non?

Ici Duo et Quatre vont parler de leurs amours, on va légèrement voir Trowa et sa famille, il y aura une scène plutôt chaude du côté de Duo et Heero et Quatre, en voulant se réconcilier avec l'amour de sa vie, va se remémorer un souvenir effrayant...

------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre sirotait un café noir auquel il avait oublié d'ajouter lait et crème. La tête dans sa paume, il observait la clientèle du bistro sans grand intérêt. Pour la deuxième fois, la jeune femme qui travaillait à la caisse enregistreuse vint le voir en lui demandant s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, lui offrant par la même occasion des sourires chaleureux et compatissants. Le blond tentait de les lui retourner, mais il ne parvenait qu'à construire des expressions crispées sur son visage et cela le décourageait encore plus.

Finalement, Duo pénétra enfin dans le café en se dirigeant parmi les tables à l'aide de sa canne. Quatre l'agrippa au passage et le fit s'asseoir. Il lui marmonna un bonjour morne et enfouie sa tête dans ses bras maintenant croisés sur la table. Son ami lui tapota maladroitement le dos en guise de sympathie. Détectant le malheur de son blondinet préféré, Duo commença à se sentir coupable d'être si heureux.

-Allons Quatre, d'après tes dires, tu n'as pas dit ni fait quelque chose qui ait pu te mettre Trowa à dos. Il est simplement parti parce qu'il sentait que tu avais besoin d'être seul.

-Non, j'ai agis comme un idiot…

-Heero aussi fait ça et il ne s'accable pas comme toi.

-Oui mais Heero te repoussais dès le départ alors que moi j'ai commencé et que j'ai presque accusé Trowa de ma faute…

-Quatre, je ne crois pas que Trowa ne veuille plus te voir simplement parce que tu n'étais pas prêt. Tu t'es juste fait mal à toi même.

-Je ne mérite pas Trowa…

-Ne dis pas ça, tu mérites tous les Trowa de la Terre!

Quatre parvint à esquisser un petit sourire. Cependant, il changea brusquement de sujets, désirant laisser de côté ses sentiments qui s'emballaient.

-Alors avec Heero?…

Duo eut un sourire qui s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles et un air rêveur voila son visage. Quatre devina que malgré les nombreux défauts qui sautaient aux yeux de Heero, son ami filait le parfait amour avec celui-ci. Il ne sut pas si c'était une bonne chose. Son animosité face à cet individu ne s'était pas évaporée totalement et il se demandait si ce n'était pas dû à une jalousie naissante. Heero avait peut-être raison après tout. Peut-être ne supportait-il pas que son ami commence à fréquenter quelqu'un…

-Quatre, je suis en amour par-dessus la tête! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux que ce soit réciproque! J'ai envi de courir pieds nus dans un champ de fleurs rose à sa rencontre et qu'on se donne un groooosss câlin qui durerait tout le reste de notre vie!

Le rire de Quatre fut plus jaune qu'autre chose. Normalement, l'imagination de Duo l'aurait amusé. Cette fois-ci, il eut plutôt un pincement au cœur sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il commençait à ne pas se sentir très bien, comme si un mauvais pressentiment s'immisçait en lui. Sûrement un produit de ses doutes et d'une paranoïa méconnue.

-Malheureusement, ici, tu devras te contenter d'un champ d'immeubles.

-N'importe quoi, pour vu que ça finisse avec un gros câlin!

Quatre s'assombrit, mais tenta de garder un ton poli.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil…

Duo hésita un instant et répondit d'un ton plus calme.

-Mais… tu sais bien ce que je ressens non?… Avec Trowa…

Quatre leva les yeux et bafouilla quelques approbations, voulant à tout prix éviter ce sujet. Il était lent, il le savait, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Il était mal à l'aise et son cœur ratait des battements à chaque fois qu'il pensait au jeune homme. Il ne pouvait plus renier ses sentiments à ce stade. Il ne pouvait pas les affirmer concrètement non plus. Finalement, il se retrouvait plongé dans un terrible dilemme.

Le blond commençait à ressentir une profonde migraine qu'il ignora en agrippant la main de Duo et en la broyant d'un coup. L'aveugle le laissa faire en serrant les dents sous la douleur et attendit que son ami parle, mais Quatre ne dit rien. Il s'aperçut que sa main tremblait et il respirait légèrement plus vite. Pendant un moment, il craint que le blond ne flanche. Il se leva donc et incita Quatre à sortir un peu avec lui. À peine eut-il mit le pied dehors que Duo se retrouva avec un poids dans les bras. Il demeura dans cette position une bonne dizaine de minutes. Personne ne leur fit de commentaires déplaisants. Quatre finit par se redresser, les yeux rouges et le teint blafard. Il renifla et s'essuya les yeux. Ces simples gestes parurent lui sembler pénibles.

-Pardon Quatre… je t'ai poussé à bout. Je ne devrais pas te parler de ce que je vis alors que toi tu es encore mêlé dans ta situation… Quel ami je fais..

-Duo, tu as parfaitement le droit d'être heureux.

-Je sais, mais je ne t'aide pas comme ça!

-Tu ne m'aiderais pas en étant aussi déprimé que moi, le pire étant que je n'ai pas de bonnes raisons. Heero a raison, je suis égoïste. Je n'ai pensé ni à toi ni à Trowa.

-Heero était fâché contre toi, il ne pensait certainement pas ce qu'il disait. Et même s'il le pensait, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il avait raison. Écoute Quatre, tu t'en demandes simplement trop. Trowa ne veut pas de ton aide pour l'instant… j'admets qu'il n'est pas sage de lui obéir en le laissant se débrouiller tout seul, mais tu peux au moins l'aider moralement en étant là. Tu t'en fais sur l'âge… tu as seulement vingt-deux ans. Six ans de différence, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Surtout que tu sembles tellement l'aimer.

-…

-Tant qu'à moi, je suppose qu'après tant d'années de célibat, tu n'es pas habitué de me voir au bras de quelqu'un.

-Je regrette de voir autant de mouches chez Heero..

-Je ne te force pas à l'aimer. D'ailleurs, si tu l'aimais, je serais même très perturbé.

Quatre sourit, mais comme Duo ne le vit pas, il continua.

-Je souhaite seulement que tu respectes ce que je ressente.

-Je vais faire des efforts.

-J'en suis sûr!

-Merci Duo…

-Mais je n'ai rien fait!

Quatre étreint doucement son ami et le somma d'accepter ses remerciements. Les deux amis quittèrent le café, Duo un peu plus soucieux que précédemment et Quatre d'une humeur nettement améliorée. Cependant, son malaise était toujours présent. Un stress intense lui mettait le cœur dans un étau…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa rangea son violon dans son étui, satisfait de ce qu'il avait récolté. Les gens s'étaient avérés généreux ce jour-là et il n'avait pas gaspillé son talent, bien que la plupart du temps, il jouait dans la rue simplement pour s'écouter et non pour faire des profits. Il avait d'ailleurs été très heureux de voir son père s'asseoir au balcon avec son journal pour l'écouter. Catherine n'était pas revenue de chez son amie encore, mais il se promettait de lui payer une pizza aux trois fromages pour le souper. Il espérait juste que la dame ne le rappellerait pas pour lui dire que finalement, elle ne pouvait pas venir reconduire sa sœur parce que son mari n'était pas revenu du travail avec leur voiture.

L'adolescent laissa les gens l'applaudirent encore un peu puis, en s'inclinant légèrement, se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon. En chemin, il percuta un homme à l'aspect on ne peut plus étrange. L'individu le regarda bizarrement et lui fit un signe provocateur avant reprendre sa démarche titubante. Trowa se passa une main dans les cheveux, interloqué, quand son père le héla du balcon. L'adolescent le rejoint et vit que l'homme l'observait suspicieusement.

-Il y a des drôles de phénomènes partout.

L'homme regarda son fils rentrer et étira le cou pour voir le marginal s'éloigner. Il songea un instant à tout ce qui se passait dans les journaux et à la télévision avant d'hausser les épaules et de suivre Trowa. Celui-ci s'était assis à la table de la cuisine et s'affaissait à faire disparaître une tache de graisse sur le plastique abîmé de celle-ci.

-Ça t'aiderait peut-être si tu utilisais du détergent…

-Ça m'aiderait si tu en achetais.

Trowa fixa son père et attendit un commentaire désagréable, mais celui-ci ne fit que pincer les lèvres et hocher la tête. L'adolescent esquissa un sourire. Depuis que son père ne pouvait plus aller s'acheter de boisson, son cas s'améliorait même s'il était un peu perdu. En contre partie, à chaque fois qu'il regardait la cheville de son père qui guérissait, son visage devenait réprobateur et il commençait à s'angoisser sur ce qui se passerait lorsque son père pourrait de nouveau se promener dans la rue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Catherine montait l'escalier en colimaçon en courant tel que son frère lui avait interdit de faire et sautait dans les bras de celui-ci en débitant toute sorte de chose n'ayant pas toujours de rapport avec ce qu'elle disait quelques secondes avant. En bref, elle faisait de sa journée un récit d'aventure digne d'Indiana Jones. Puis, comme si le hasard voulait s'en mêlé, elle se mit à parler de Quatre.

-Quand est-ce qu'il va revenir? Hein? J'ai vraiment trop de chose à lui dire!

-Tu ne vois jamais Quatre, mais tu te rappelles encore de lui.

-On oublie jamais un ange!

-Un ange peut nous oublier.

Catherine gonfla ses joues et croisa ses bras, signe qu'elle le boudait. Trowa lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui commanda d'aller jouer dans sa chambre. La fillette secoua la tête et resta planter là, les yeux pleins de reproches. L'adolescent roula des yeux et fit mine de l'ignorer, mais il ne put pas le faire bien longtemps car elle se mit à taper du pied.

-Catherine, Quatre n'est pas un ami de ton âge que tu peux voir tous les jours.

-Mais il est du tient!

-Justement, je n'ai pas à ramener des gens ici pour que tu cesses de t'ennuyer.

-Mais j'aime beaucoup Quatre moi!

-J'aime beaucoup les chats.

-Et pis?

-Et pis on en a pas.

-Tu es méchant!

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'importunes…

-Parce que tu es méchant!

Trowa soupira et essaya en vain de changer de pièce, mais sa sœur le suivit. Il allait lui fermer la porte de sa chambre au nez quand il entendit un vacarme d'enfer provenant de dehors. Surpris, il arrêta de se chamailler et tendit l'oreille. Plus rien. Il haussa les épaules et empêcha sa sœur de passer le seuil de la porte.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Après leur conversation troublante, Quatre et Duo avaient pris la direction du parc où Heero était déjà censé être. Il avait dit à Duo qu'il prenait son après-midi, mais le brun ne montrait toujours pas de signe de vie après une demi-heure d'attente. Duo commençait à perdre sa gaieté et Quatre demeurait d'humeur songeuse.

-Il ne peut pas m'avoir posé un lapin alors qu'il a presque avoué qu'il m'aimait!

-Il a peut-être décidé de travailler finalement. Si ça se trouve, il t'a laissé un message chez toi.

-Ça me démoraliserait encore plus.

-De?

-De savoir qu'il fait passé son travail avant tout le reste.

-À mon avis, Heero était comme ça bien avant de te rencontrer et tu ne pourras pas changer ses habitudes du jour au lendemain.

-Tu as raison… mais ça me démoralise quand même bon!

-Et puis, quand on est vieux, on peut de moins en moins changer..

-Ouais, Heero doit avoir au moins trente-deux ans… Il est peut-être un peu vieux pour moi… hum…

Quatre rit légèrement, même s'il pensait plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre. L'image du père de Trowa lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle en sortie presque aussitôt quand il entendit un grognement mécontent au-dessus d'eux. Il leva la tête et se plaqua contre deux yeux cobalt qui les fixaient froidement.

-Je dois effectivement être trop vieux pour un adolescent tel que toi.

-Hee-chan!

-Il n'y a pas de Hee-chan qui tienne. Les vieux n'ont pas de surnoms.

-Oh Heero, c'était pour blaguer!

-Les vieux n'ont pas le sens de l'humour.

-Mais.. Heero!

-Oui?

Heero contourna le banc du par cet se plaça face à Duo, ignorant royalement Quatre qui le regardait faire avec intérêt.

-Heero, je ne pense pas que tu sois vieux! En fait… je l'ignore mais.. ça a peu d'importance! Ce n'était même pas sérieux! Je…

-J'ai vingt-sept ans.

-Euh.. ah.. j'en ai vingt-trois

-Je ne sors pas avec les enfants…

Heero tourna les talons sous les lamentations de Duo. Quatre se leva et, mine de rien, poussa peut-être trop fortement Heero qui se retrouva assis sur Duo. L'aveugle se tut et passa ses bras autour de lui. Le brun jeta un regard enflammé à Quatre qui lui sourit gentiment en retour.

-Bon eh bien, je vais vous laisser en tête à tête…

-C'est cela, part et laisse-moi prisonnier de cette pieuvre géante…

-Je ne suis pas vraiment contraint à la pitié aujourd'hui. Après tout, je suis un enfant gâté.

-Tiens donc, tu reconnaîtrais enfin tes défauts?

-Heero… ce n'est pas en étant arrogant que tu vas attiré la clémence des gens…

-Ce n'est pas en restant planter là comme un idiot que je vais soudainement avoir envi d'être gentil avec toi.

-Comme tu voudras!

Quatre lui lança un sourire espiègle avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner. Il savait de toutes manière que Heero ne souhaitait pas vraiment être libérer. Il n'y avait quasiment personne dans le parc, donc il n'avait pas à avoir honte de se faire cajoler par Duo, n'est-ce pas? Cependant, Quatre se surprit à se demander s'il aurait été gêné de se laisser faire avec un autre garçon. Avec Trowa…

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il aille voir l'adolescent. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'était plus fâché. Juste pour lui dire qu'il avait honte de s'être énervé comme une pucelle de quinze ans. Il prit donc une bonne respiration et se dirigea vers la demeure de Trowa.

L'étrange sentiment que son cœur s'entêtait à entretenir s'amplifiait à mesure qu'il approchait de sa destination. Comme si, maintenant il s'en rendait compte, son subconscient lui criait de se hâter car il était arrivé quelque chose au jeune homme. Était-ce de la paranoïa? Dans ce cas, pourquoi le dernier rêve qu'il avait fait lui revenait en mémoire en alerte? Pourquoi d'affreux souvenirs lui revenait-il en mémoire? Quatre ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu un quelconque don de prévision, mais cette fois-ci, son intuition s'avéra bonne.

Lorsque le blond arriva devant l'appartement de son jeune ami, les flammes crépitaient et un immense nuage noir les surplombait. Il n'y avait aucun pompier, seulement un amas de gens paniquant dans la rue. Quatre, les yeux écarquillés, ne put que se remémorer le jour fatidique où Duo avait perdu la vue et lui, une bonne partie de sa confiance. L'incendie avait eu lieu à cause d'un amplificateur. Résultat, la scène où Duo jouait avec le groupe qu'il avait formé à l'époque (et dont Quatre faisait également parti) avait entièrement passée au feu. Ils avaient bien heureusement réussi à s'en sortir indemne, excepté Duo qui avait reçu de la braise dans le visage. On avait pas pu sauver ses yeux…

Quatre ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Trowa dans la même situation. Il réussit à vaincre sa paralysie et courut vers la troupe. Apparemment, l'incendie venait tout juste de débuté et personne n'avait encore eut la rapidité d'esprit d'appeler les pompiers. Ce fut donc Quatre qui sauta sur la cabine téléphonique à proximité. Il cria d'abord aux pompiers de se rendre sur les lieux, puis il pensa à se lancer dans la maison en flammes. Seulement, ce n'aurait pas été sage… ne sachant donc que faire de sa présence, il appela chez Duo, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il soit rentré. Il eut une sonnerie, puis une autre, et une troisième. Ni pouvant plus, Quatre éclata en sanglots alors qu'il entendait la voix d'Heero au bout du fil. Il lui débita tout ce qu'il put et finit tout simplement par s'effondrer dans la cabine, en larmes, incapable de détourner son regard du bâtiment en feu.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se relever en titubant, s'approchant de la maison en ne sachant s'il allait oui ou non y pénétrer. C'est alors que quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, fou de panique.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Duo ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Heero à cet instant, mais le simple fait de se l'imaginer le faisait frémir. L'air avait vite fait de se refroidir à l'extérieur et les deux hommes n'étaient pas resté au parc bien longtemps. Ils avaient opté pour la demeure de Duo qui était plus près que celle d'Heero. Ils se trouvaient donc chez lui et, Hilde étant partie, rapides comme des lapins, ils avaient fini par se retrouver sur le canapé, presque nus, l'un par-dessus l'autre, caresse par-dessus caresse. En fait, après les quelques baisers échangés, Duo aurait cru Heero d'un genre amoureux plutôt violent et rapide, mais il n'en était rien. Il le trouvait même assez affectueux.

Par contre, il ne faisait aucun bruit. Tellement que Duo s'entendait lui même gémir et ça le dérangeait un peu. Ce malaise ne dura pas bien longtemps. À force de sentir les longs baisers de Heero dans son cou ainsi que ses mains parcourant son corps, Duo finit par lui succomber et de se donner totalement à lui. Il laissa le brun retiré les quelques vêtements qui lui restaient sur le dos. Ensuite, il tressaillit sous la pluie de baisers que Heero laissa sur son torse. Son bas-ventre commençait à devenir douloureux, mais il n'était pas pressé. Il voulait savourer ce moment et l'imprégner dans sa mémoire à jamais. Malheureusement pour lui, le hasard avait décidé de gâcher son bonheur en faisant sonner le téléphone.

Heero grogna de mécontentement en s'effondrant sur son compagnon qui dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire en s'imaginant sa tête. Le brun n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir aller répondre, l'aveugle le poussa un peu.

-Aller, après on aura tout notre temps.

-Hn…

-Ne soit pas impatient, même si je voulais me sauver, je percuterais un mur. Et puis c'est peut-être important. Ou alors c'est Hilde qui me laisse prendre ses appels comme d'habitude alors qu'elle sait que j'ai encore…

Ce fut surtout l'incessant babillage de Duo qui poussa Heero à se lever et à aller décrocher le combiné. Ce n'était pas pour Hilde… c'était un appel affolé, teinté de panique et dénudé de raison. Le visage d'Heero devint grave. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Duo le sentit se rhabiller avec hâte et l'interrogea. Pour toute réponse, le brun lui jeta ses propres vêtements au visage et se mit à le presser.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh bah voilà. Je suppose que personne ne va aimer cette fin XDD Je suis cruelle, je l'admets! En contre partie, je voudrais savoir si mon histoire se tient bien ou si elle se détériore. Ouverte aux commentaires je suis, alors dites-moi!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Lucy-Hp:** Si, je savais que j'allais passer pour une sadique! xD Je vous réserve une surprise pour la suite des évènements! Eh ben... c'est plus vraiment une surprise puisqu'elle se passe dans ce chapitre-ci mais bon!

Si... je suis michante, j'ai empêché les lecteurs de se réjouir d'un joli lemon lol

Enfin, voilà la suiteuhh

**Angie:** C'est vrai qu'une certaine partie des lecteurs adore voir les personnages souffrirent... Pourquoi? Mais parce que lorsque tout s'arrange, le lemon ne peut qu'être plus génial! Sauf dans les death, évidemment...

Oh, tu n'es pas obligée de venir parce que j'ai moi même du mal à me réserver du temps. Il va falloir que je me fasse une horaire, mais j'aurais encore plus de mal à la suivre xD

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les autres chapitres. À la prochaine!

**Kaorulabelle:** Sadique... perverse... j'adore cette définition! Sadique, parce que je ne peux faire de fic sans ajouter une touche de tragédie! À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un gros delirium. Perverse... parce que j'aime être sadique? Et j'aime les lemon! Hehe. As du suspens, j'aime encore plus parce que j'ai toujours peur justement de ne pas faire assez convaincante dans mes changements de situations!

Tu ne resteras pas fâchée longtemps, voilà la suite!

**Aki:** KYAH! J'ai eu besoin d'un tuba pour lire ta review! Lol Maintenant reste à y répondre!

Yep, vive les devoirs! En autant qu'il ne s'agisse pas de devoirs de math parce que là..

Err je suppose que tout bon artiste doit se faire huer un jour! Mais que serait la vie sans les stupides fautes d'inattention? Plus belle que jamais sans doute? XD

Marie-Mai est une des filles de Star Académie, mieux connu sous le nom de Star Épidémie.

En effet, le père de Quatre était l'un de ces hommes têtus qui prennent les décisions de famille à eux seuls. Heureusement que mes parents sont pour la liberté. Avoir un père comme ça, ça serait pas toujours rose! Nion, son père ne sait pas que Quatre est gai. Il lui a pas dit!

Je suis contente que Heero soit resté lui même après l'infinité de temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre.. j'admire ceux qui mettent des mois. Moi, une semaine et il faut que je relise les deux chapitres précédents sinon j'ai du mal à faire une suite qui a du sens!

Sadique, je veux bien. Calculatrice… ça me viens tout seul en fait!

Ouuuiiiiiii j'ai vu Danny The Dog. Il était vraiment bon! Je me suis même demandé si c'était réellement possible d'élever un humain à la manière d'un chien.. et ensuite le réadapter à la condition d'humain. Eh pis pourquoi pas? Jet Li l'a fait lui! 'fait pas la différence entre fiction et réalité'

Mouis, Duo a pas l'air trop viril à première vue! Il aurait été nettement mieux que Relena dans le rôle de la princesse 'hait Relena de toutes ses forces' N'empêche, il est mieux en homo très mignon qu'en princesse habillée en prêtre!

Pourquoi Duo aurait-il eu besoin de capotes alors que Heero ne se trouvait pas dans les parages… 'en profite pour laisser un message subtile dans le contexte' Les enfants, protégez-vous des MTS (ou MST)! D'ailleurs il aurait fallu que je fasse mettre un préservatif à Duo dans le presque Lemon pour suivre ce conseil XD

Le numéro de Heero est… ah ben flûte, j'ai oublié! C'est bête non?

Viii je voulais une réaction spontanée de la part de Heero! Et ça a marché on dirait! Super. En effet, Wufei aime le café. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais avec son tempérament, il m'a tout de suite parut évident qu'il aimait la caféine. Je suis débile!

La neige c'est beau quand ça tombe, c'est moins beau sur le sol quoi! Et Heero n'aime aucune saison! L'hiver, c'est trop froid, le printemps trop mouillé (la fonte) l'été trop chaud et l'automne… eh bien je suppose que Heero aime bien l'automne.

C'est vrai que Trowa avec un foulard, ça doit lui donner l'air candide d'un gamin… avec le gros pompons de la tuque qui se promène de gauche à droite quand il marche mdrr

Lol Quatre peut paraître barbant comme ça, mais c'est surtout parce que je le vois comme quelqu'un qui se prend beaucoup la tête et qui se culpabilise pour tout et rien (ça me fait drôlement penser à quelqu'un… 'croise un miroir')

Tant qu'au père de Trowa, il changera pas de sitôt…

Nion, Heero n'est pas assez romantique pour se jeter dans un champ de fleurs. Lui il arriverait dans une tondeuse à gazon même… XD

Finir bien, finir bien… je ne suis pas sûr qu'on appeler ça une fin heureuse… bon, elle l'est en grosse partie, mais je n'ai pas omis ma grosse tragédie finale! J'espère que tu vas me pardonner!

Koâ? Mon expression est naze? Mdr c'est pas ma fauteuh.. mais au moins ça t'a fait marrer, c'est bien!

Le mec qui titube aurait pu être mon Hao d'amour, mais comme je l'ai fait agir comme un débile, ce sera juste un aliéné de la société 'Hug Hao pour le protéger des chasseurs de pyromane'

Nion, pas 32, 27!

Beuh non, je ne cherche pas la guerre. J'ai… enviiiirrron… cet âge 'aime pas parler de son âge et a jamais su pourquoi'

Ehh je veux pas mourir moi! J'ai encore plein de fics à écrire! Si c'est comme ça, je vais m'enfermer dans un placard à balai! Oh, au fait, Trowa va bien aller XD

Chapitre par chapitre? C'est que j'ai tendance à en faire trois d'un coup xD je devrais peut-être aller moins vite… Le lemon, c'est très tentant, mais non.. il n'y aura rien de très explicite. Je garde ça pour l'autre fic que je commence, Skyzo Death (bon d'accord, c'est Schizo et non Skyzo mais bon)

Aucun défaut dans ces chapitres! WAHH faut que je fête ça! Si seulement j'étais pas paumée…

Si, c'est ma seconde fic. La première est temporairement suspendue parce que j'ai eu un débordement d'idée de fics et que je m'intéressais plus à celle-ci. Mais bon, si tu ne trouves rien à redire, ça fait plaisir! Mais je ne m'énerve pas trop vite. Peut-être que je commettrai des bévues dans les prochains chap?

Que la force soit avec moi, yep! On se revoit aux prochains chapitres!

**Lwella: **Meuh, tu n'es pas méchante! Mieux vaut tard que jamais! J'aime rendre les gens heureux, alors voilà la suiteuh! Et merci du compliment!

**Wish:** Faire mourir quelqu'un… qu'est-ce qui t'as dit que j'allais faire mourir quelqu'un? 'sifflote'

Ohh quelqu'un qui aime X! 'Very Happy' C'est génial! Tu es chanceuse d'avoir le coffret.. moi j'ai regardé tous les DVD puis maintenant je suis en train d'acheter les mangas. Malheureusement, Clamp prend son temps pour finir la série ;; J'aimerais aussi m'acheter la trame sonore, mais il faudrait que je la trouve…

Lol Si tu insistes, Quatre sera dessous, même s'il n'y a rien de trop explicite. Tu vois Quat-chan, à cause de ta jolie tronche d'ange, tu es condamné à être en dessous de Trowa toute ta vie! Hehe

**Ptit bout:** Alors là, je pense que je représente bien Nowel avec mon chandail vert et mon teint rouge! Tu es trop gentille! Et ça ne m'est toujours pas monté à la tête parce que j'ai encore peur de perdre la main ,

En fait, comme j'ai dit plus haut, Quatre est une personne qui se culpabilise très facilement et qui se prend la tête à la moindre difficulté. C'est pourquoi il est mignon! Et ne t'en fait pas, ce problème va s'arranger!

Je voulais que Heero soit un peu vieux pour que ça aille avec son caractère de grincheux. Mais bon, j'ai pas osé le faire franchir le stade de la trentaine… alors 27 ans!

Voilà la suite! Je ne te laisserai pas en manque plus longtemps!

**Caramelon:** Des fins pas cruelles? Ça ferait bizarre en effet! Mais que veux-tu, les gens aiment les fins qui finissent mal! (je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que j'affirme, je fais dure ,) Ce ne sera pas le cas de cette fic. Bon.. enfin.. à moitié.

Je vais taper à la vitesse de la lumière! En espérant ne pas faire trop de fautes..

Tu as raison, Quatre ne peut pas sauter sur Trowa tel un pervers assoiffé! Pas seulement parce que Trowa est mineur.. (y a tellement plein de mineurs qui perde leur virginité entre eux aujourd'hui… bon, d'accord, c'est pas si atroce, c'est moi qui suis en manque de romantisme) C'est plutôt parce que Quatre est majeur! XD moi et mes nuances.. C'est juste qu'ayant six ans de plus que Trowa, Quatre devient le responsable du couple et ça complique un peu les choses.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de précisions à propos du père de Trowa. À moins que tu parlais du père de Quatre?..

Eh ben c'est une bonne question ça… je dirais involontaire même si Quatre se sens coupable. Ça je vais sûrement le préciser!

Merchi beaucoup de la review! Bonne lecture!

**Nolwe II: ** Yup! Quatre a tellement l'air docile qu'on dirait un gamin. Moi aussi j'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer mon Quatre plus vieux que Trowa… et je suis l'auteure! Mais bon, il me fallait absolument Trowa dans ce rôle! XD

Ton idée est bien. Après tout, c'est pas parce que Quatre est l'aîné qu'il est nécessairement plus grand (je dépasse ma mère d'une bonne tête et demie!)

Oui, je n'ai pas envi que mon histoire s'éternise jusque dans les trente chapitres. Les lecteurs vont finir par se lasser et puis moi aussi même si j'adore l'écrire!

**Emily: **Oh non! Je ne veux pas être la cause d'un double suicide! Je suis trop jeune pour être engloutie dans la culpabilité compulsive du meurtre involontaire! (Bon, je pense que je suis fatiguée, j'espère que ma suite ne s'en fera pas ressentir!)

Merci du compliment! Trowa et Quatre, quel merveilleux couple pour le romantisme, nan? Je me suis laissée inspirer!

**Hades Hiei: **Moui, je veux bien t'envoyer un petit mail en postant ma suite! Heero Trowa? Yup, c'est pas mon couple préféré mais il est très bien (deux asociaux ensemble, c'est du challenge pour une fanfictieuse! Hehe..) Par contre, je n'aime pas mettre Wufei avec d'autres pilotes. Donnnc.. Wufei ne sera pas mêlé dans les relations de cette fic! XD Merci du review!

**Elo-Chan:** Eh bien voilà la suite en espérant que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre. Moi aussi j'adore ce couple. Il est trop mignon!

**Boby:** Roah je t'en supplie, ne me tue pas, je te jure que la suite n'est pas une tragédie romantique! Accélérer? Eh ben.. je pense.. que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de la vitesse ces temps-ci.. Glups c'est plutôt moi la flemmarde ici et pas toi!

Yup, tu m'as envoyé une review et j'y répond (d'ailleurs désolée pour le temps!)

Wahhh toi aussi t'as une petite voix intérieure? Moi je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas converser à voix haute xD Mais bon, grâce à Loth je ne me sens jamais seule 'est sans doute une des seules idiotes à être fière d'avoir une double personnalité'

Eh bé, c'est pas possible! Tu as presque le même profile que moi! Et dire que je me croyais unique… c'est un des désavantages de ne pas vouloir se socialiser!

Loth est libre comme le vent.. comme moi d'ailleurs. Il y a deux façons de voir ça… Avoir honte car ma nièce de 8 ans a eu 11 petits amis… ou s'en moquer parce que je préfère ça à sortir avec un naze (ou une naze, sait-on jamais) et que ça ne dure que quelques jours!

Enfin… si tu veux correspondre avec moi ça me ferait plaisir! Tu n'as qu'à me laisser un mail. Voilà la suiteuh!

**Chtite note:** 'S'est bien sûre immunisé d'une armure et d'une lance' Ne me faites pas de mal! Ah zut, une partie de moi me dit que c'est impossible ;; Enfin.. DEUX MOIS et DIX JOURS de RETARD! Merde! Il m'en a fallu du temps! Bien entendu, si je devais me trouver des excuses, je n'en finirais plus et elles ne seraient pas crédibles… Donc.. je me protège et j'écris XD

Quatre eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette agitée le dépassé en le bousculant sans douceur. Tignasse brune, corps mince et grand… il n'en fallut pas plus à Quatre pour que le système d'alerte dans sa tête se mette à crier. Il agrippa la personne qui n'était nul autre que Trowa par le bras avant que l'adolescent ne fasse une bêtise. Il le ramena dans ses bras, mais ne parvint pas à l'immobiliser. Trowa se débattait silencieusement mais avec une telle furie que le blond avait du mal à l'empêcher de s'élancer vers sa maison. Désespérant de trouver quelconque parole apaisante, ses pensés défilaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le bâtiment en feu.

-Tro.. Trowa..

-NON, LAISSE MOI!

-Trowa! Il ne faut pas y retourner, c'est dangereux!

-JE M'EN FICHE! MA SŒUR ET MON PÈRE SONT LÀ DEDANS!

-Moi je ne m'en fiche pas! Tu vas mettre ta vie en…

L'adolescent réussit miraculeusement à se défaire de l'étreinte de Quatre qui se ramassa sur le sol. Trowa ne bougea pas pendant un instant, interdit. Puis, reniflant, il tendit une main toute tremblante au blond qui l'accepta et se releva. Quatre prit le visage de l'adolescent entre ses mains et tenta de le raisonner encore une fois.

-Trowa… les pompiers vont arriver et sauver ta sœur et ton père… il ne faut pas y retourner! Même si tu les retrouvais, tu ne serais pas capable de les transporter à toi seul! Tu aurais vite fait de t'étouffer dans la fumée ou.. ou.. enfin! C'est dangereux!

Trowa hocha la tête en tremblant. Ses joues rosies étaient baignées de larmes, ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient flous et le flot d'émotions s'y dégageant était brouillé. Subitement, Trowa saisit le manteau de Quatre et enfonça son visage dedans, pleurant sans bruits. Le blond referma ses bras sur lui, angoissé car les pompiers tardaient. Il crut entendre un crissement de pneus par derrière et se retourna juste à temps pour voir, non sans dépit, une voiture s'engager dans la rue et s'arrêter brusquement. Son désespoir se dissipa un peu lorsqu'il vit deux têtes familières en sortir. La première resta immobile près du véhicule tandis que l'autre marchait d'un pas pressé vers eux. Heero leva sa tête ébouriffée sur les flammes qui faisaient un peu plus de ravage à chaque minute.

-Les pompiers?…

-Ils ne sont pas encore là!

-Il y a des gens à l'intérieur?

Ce fut Trowa qui répondit en hoquetant.

-Mon père et ma jeune sœur…

-Alors ça ne prendra qu'une petite minute…

Quatre écarquilla les yeux en regardant Heero enlever sa veste et la rabattre sur sa tête et ses épaules avant de se précipiter avec détermination vers l'immeuble. Trowa aussi parut hébété, mais il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. Quatre, par contre, finit par s'écrier.

-Heero, non!

-Ne sois pas idiot, si je n'y vais pas des gens mourront…

-…

Quatre pensa un moment à l'arrêter comme il avait fait pour Trowa, mais il se résigna à le laisser pénétrer dans la maison, prenant plutôt l'adolescent par les épaules et l'approchant de Duo qui attendait la suite des évènements, adossé sur la portière de la voiture, visiblement anxieux.

-Duo!

L'aveugle se redressa et jeta son regard dans le vide, plusieurs centimètres à gauche d'où Quatre se tenait.

-Quatre! Tu vas bien? Dis-moi que ça va!

-Ça pourrait aller mieux disons!

-Et Trowa?

L'adolescent renifla et sa réponse sembla lui demander un incroyable effort. Sa voix était chevrotante.

-Je.. suis là…

-Oh… merci Heero… ils n'ont rien fait de grave..

-Duo..

-Mouis?

-Heero est.. retourné dans..

L'expression sur le visage de Duo changea en un quart de seconde. Elle passa du soulagement bref qu'il avait eu à une terreur évidente.

-NON!

-Si…

-Tu l'as laissé faire!

-Je.. pardon… mais…

-Quatre! Comment as-tu pu faire ça! Heero a intérêt à revenir en vie! Sinon.. sinon…

Si Quatre n'avait pas eu Trowa prêt à défaillir dans ses bras, il se serait pris la tête et aurait de nouveau éclater en sanglot sous sa stupidité. Il tenta cependant de garder son sang-froid et se confondit en excuse à son ami qui ne semblait pas du tout l'écouter, maintenant aussi paniqué que Trowa. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Heero allait bien s'en sortir…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Heero pour s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble enflammé. Il avançait prudemment, s'éloignant comme il le pouvait du feu qui avait déjà détruit la moitié des meubles dans la pièce. Son chandail par dessus le nez et sa veste maintenue sur la tête, Heero parcouru les pièces rapidement. À un moment, son pied pila sur une planche un peu fragile et sa jambe entière s'y enfonça. Jurant entre ses dents, il réussit tout de même à se déprendre et s'appliqua à regarder le sol devant lui pour ne pas se faire plus mal. Ne trouvant personne là où il allait, il devint un peu plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était et chercha à toute vitesse un nom dans son esprit. Malheureusement, Il n'avait pas demander au jeune homme quelques précisions et dû improviser. Il prit une bonne inspiration et se mit à hurler.

-IL Y A QUELQU'UN! RÉPONDEZ! JE SUIS VENÉU VOUS CHERCHER! JE..

Il dut s'arrêter car il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, probablement dû à la fumée qui lui piquait les yeux et maintenant la gorge. Il replongea aussitôt son nez sous son chandail, se maudissant de prendre des risques aussi stupides pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Seulement pour… pour quoi au juste? Pour Duo? Ses pensés furent interrompues par un faible gémissement à sa droite. Il chercha sa provenance et finit par trouver. Une armoire en feu s'était à moitié effondrée devant un placard. N'écoutant que son instinct, Heero se dégagea de sous sa veste et commença à l'abattre énergiquement sur le meuble afin de repousser le plus possible les flammes. Il ne réussit qu'à faire prendre feu au vêtement, mais les flammes ayant un tantinet diminué de vigueur, il empoigna l'armoire à un endroit qui n'était pas encore atteint et la tassa vivement, la relâchant presque tout de suite de peur d'être brûler vif. Ce fut suffisant pour dégager la porte. Restait la poignée, sûrement brûlante. Heero prit un pan de son chandail et ouvrit le placard à la volée. Il désespérait de sortir de cet endroit cuisant, commençant à étouffer et à perdre de la force.

Comme il l'espérait, il découvrit à l'intérieur un homme effrayé qui serrait une forme molle et inconsciente contre lui, enveloppée dans une couverture. Il leva les yeux vers Heero qui lui, ne voyait plus que la jambe abîmée de l'homme et le petit bras tout rouge qui pendait de la couverture. Il ne demeura pas longtemps ainsi.

-Vous pouvez marcher.. monsieur?

L'homme lui répondit d'une voix rauque.

-Non…

-Je.. je ne pourrai pas vous porter.

-Prenez-la..

-Que..

-Prenez ma fille et laissez moi.. sa vie vaut plus.. sauvez-la!

Heero hocha vigoureusement la tête et attrapa la fillette inerte dans les bras de son père. Il fracassa presque la porte en la fermant pour faire gagner un peu plus de temps à vivre à l'homme et se hâta entre les flammes qui ne laissaient quasiment plus de passage pour sortir. En effet, un mur de flammes bloquait la porte d'entrée et il n'était guère le moment de perdre son temps à trouver une sortie de secours. Plissant les lèvres, il fixa avec effroi les longues langues rougeoyantes qui se balançaient de façon arrogante devant lui. Il fut soudain prit de cours. Et s'il mourrait? Cette pensé ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit alors qu'il pénétrait dans cet endroit. Et maintenant… elle le pétrifiait. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'instant approprié pour succomber à la peur. Il n'allait pas périr. Et il n'allait pas laisser cette fillette périr non plus. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, il fonça droit dans les flammes. Il se rendit comme ça jusqu'à la porte, quand il y eut une explosion derrière lui. Il s'étala par terre, la fillette avec lui. La porte était tout près.. juste à quelques pas.. mais son dos le torturait, le feu lui brûlant la peau sans scrupules… Au moment où il tentait en vain de se redresser sur ses genoux, la porte ouvrit brutalement et tout devint noir.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre était assis entre Duo et Trowa dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, impuissant. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce excepté eux. Duo avait finit par s'endormir, Dieu sait comment, et Trowa semblait sur le point lui aussi de céder sous la fatigue après avoir été vomir deux fois aux toilettes. Seule l'angoisse le tenait encore éveillé, cramponné au blond. Tant qu'à Quatre, il se culpabilisait pour Heero tout en mourrant d'inquiétude pour la famille de Trowa. Il trouva même égoïste que l'une des raisons à ceci soit qu'il avait peur de voir l'adolescent s'anéantir sous le poids de la mort des deux êtres qu'il chérissait plus que tout…

Il y eut un très long moment d'attente avant qu'un infirmier vienne informer Quatre que l'état d'Heero était stable et qu'il n'avait que quelques brûlures de premier degré sur les bras et le visage et une de second degré dans le dos. Quatre lui demanda, la voix chevrotante, si Catherine et son père allaient s'en sortir. Il fut désemparé en voyant l'infirmier plisser les lèvres et prendre une expression hésitante.

-Eh bien… nous ne savons pas encore… il est probable… enfin, je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs… je dirais seulement que la fillette a plus de chance de s'en sortir que son père.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait que mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise et qu'il n'obtiendrait que d'autres inquiétudes en le questionnant davantage, Quatre demanda à voir Heero. Il fut conduit à sa chambre, laissant Trowa, qui s'était profondément endormi, près de Duo. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, Heero était couché sur le ventre, un large bandage dans le dos et plusieurs autres aux bras. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant et s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit. Heero souleva sa tête et le dévisagea sans trop d'expression. Il y avait une brûlure superficielle sur sa joue gauche, mais elle le rendait presque méconnaissable. On aurait dit qu'elle amplifiait le cynisme et le manque d'enthousiasme dans le visage du brun. Une parti de ses cheveux était roussie, mais pour le reste, Heero ne semblait pas encore être sur son lit de mort.

Quatre le salua et Heero se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Puis, il tenta de s'asseoir en vain, ne parvenant qu'à pousser un grognement de douleur.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger, tu te ferais encore plus souffrir…

-Merci de me dire cela _après_ que j'ai remué.

-…

Ce ne fut pas le ton sarcastique de Heero qui stupéfia Quatre, mais plutôt la difficulté avec laquelle il parlait. Sa mâchoire était contractée, tendue, comme si chaque mot lui était douloureux. Pourtant, il s'entêtait à parler et essayait visiblement de ne pas laisser paraître qu'il avait si mal.

-Comment va la petite?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Et Duo et l'autre… Trowa si je ne me trompe.

-Ils dorment. Tu… tu veux que je réveille Duo? Il serait certainement…

Heero hocha négativement la tête.

-Laisse-le rêvasser… Je dois dire que j'ai été chanceux sur ce coup.

-Oui, ton état aurais pu être pire et…

Heero éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Non… je voulais dire… je suis chanceux que Duo soit aveugle.

-Heero!

-C'est vrai. Tu dois bien te marrer… j'ai l'air.. d'un steak trop cuit.

Heero s'effleura la joue du bout des doigts, le regard sombre. Quatre se surprit à se questionner sur son enfance. Pour que Heero soit un être si exigent, si prétentieux et si fixé sur ce qui était selon lui le mieux, il fallait qu'il ait eu des parents très autoritaires. Pensait-il que Duo n'allait plus l'aimer maintenant que ses blessures s'avéraient à peu près toutes irréparables? Il ne fallait pas. Quatre connaissait son ami et il savait bien que Duo se ficherait même de sortir avec un homme affreusement défiguré ou du moins, atteint d'un certain trouble physique pas trop joli à voir, en autant qu'il aime sa personnalité. Alors le cas de Heero lui passerait dix pieds au-dessus de la tête. D'ailleurs, même lui trouvait que le brun, bien qu'un peu grillé, n'avait pas entièrement perdu de son charme. Ni de ses manières…

-Pourquoi tu me fixes? Si ma vue te déplaît, tu n'as qu'à sortir et me laisser réfléchir au sermon qu'on m'a fait sur quoi il ne fallait jamais entrer dans une maison en feu.

-Heero, j'espère que tu ne doutes pas de l'amour de Duo.

Le regard de Heero se troubla pendant une seconde, puis se durci.

-En quoi ça te regarde?

-Duo t'aimerait même si tu étais l'être le plus laid de la terre. Et ce n'est pas le cas… donc, ne t'inquiète pas trop.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils.

-Bon… eh bien, merci d'être venu. Sans toi, je pense qu'ils seraient morts…

-Tss. Tu ne sais même pas s'ils vont vivre ou mourir. Si ça se trouve, je me serai gâché la vie pour rien. Pour deux cadavres qui seraient morts même si je n'étais pas intervenu.

-Mais non, ils vont sûrement…

-Oh, laisse-moi donc tranquille.

Heero tourna promptement la tête sur l'autre côté et Quatre sortit de la pièce, démoralisé par son attitude, mais soulagé de voir que le moral en avait plus que la santé. Il retourna s'asseoir près de Trowa qui était calé sur Duo dont le ronflement paisible habituel était troublé.

Quatre attendit une bonne couple d'heures. Il faisait sûrement nuit et il commençait à fatiguer aussi. Il était étonné de voir qu'on les laissait veillé ici alors que l'heure des visites était passée depuis longtemps. Probablement avait-on pitié…

Ses deux compagnons ne s'étaient pas encore réveillé. Entre temps, il avait tenté de joindre son père par trois fois et celui-ci lui avait finalement répondu d'une voix ensommeillé. Ils avaient bavardé longtemps, le père de Quatre essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de rassurer son fils. Quatre aurait préféré qu'il passe à l'hôpital. Il se serait senti un peu plus en sécurité, mais comme il s'en doutait, son père ne pouvait pas à cause du travail qu'il avait le lendemain. Un peu frustré, le blond s'était dit que pour une fois, son père aurait pu faire l'effort d'oublier un peu son boulot et s'occuper plus de lui.

Il avait également téléphoné à Hilde pour lui annoncé que Duo ne rentrerait pas de la nuit, mais la jeune femme elle-même n'était pas chez elle et il avait donc laissé un message sur le répondeur. Puis, n'ayant plus rien à faire de ses dix doigts, il avait fait les cents pas. Il aurait pu téléphoné à Wufei, mais il ne se rappelait pas le numéro de celui-ci. D'ailleurs il se demandait s'il l'avait déjà su, un peu confus par la fatigue et le stress.

Trowa commença à cligner des yeux près de lui et s'étira comme un chat, les yeux bouffis et le regard vague, perdu. Il parcouru la pièce d'un regard, comme pour chercher quelque chose, puis il vit Quatre qui s'était arrêté de marcher pour le regarder se réveiller. Il se leva en titubant. Il semblait un peu plus calme et son visage s'était fermé. Seuls ses yeux représentaient encore la souffrance de pouvoir perdre deux personnes chères.

-Pas de nouvelles?

-Non, je sais seulement que Heero va bien…

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je ne sais même pas si je me suis bien comporté.

-Tu m'as empêché d'entrer dans un brasier. C'est déjà bien.

-J'ai laissé Heero y aller… Et moi je n'y serais même pas entrer.

-Mais Heero est adulte et volontaire. Moi j'étais paniqué et je n'aurais fait qu'attenter ma vie. Duo ne t'en voudra pas. Et même s'il… s'il arrivait… quelque chose de terrible, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je n'aurais pas voulu te perdre aussi tu sais.

Quatre sourit faiblement. L'adolescent hésita un instant avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond n'eut que quelques secondes d'incertitude, mais il lui rendit son baiser timidement avant de se détacher. Trowa parut surpris et il sentit le besoin de s'expliquer.

-Écoute Trowa, pour… l'autre fois… j'ai…

Le blond fut interrompu par le docteur qui surgissait dans la pièce, un air d'enterrement dans la figure, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qui ici est Trowa Barton?

Trowa leva sa main.

-J'ai des nouvelles de votre famille…

Tadammm! Ce chapitre me semble un peu surréaliste, mais j'ignorais comment décrire un incendie. Fin horrible? Bah, allez directement au chapitre suivant… mais laissez une review en passant!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

**Chtite note: **Ici on va voir de longues conversations, une réconciliation attendue depuis longtemps, une rupture et bien sûr, l'événement choc révélé au tout début!

Bonne lecture!

Trowa s'avança vers le médecin, soudainement blême. Le docteur s'éclaircie la voix et maintint son regard loin des yeux de Trowa. Il se résolue finalement à fixer son regard dans le sien.

-Commençons par une bonne nouvelle. L'état de votre sœur est maintenant stable. Elle va se remettre. Par ailleurs, ses blessures paraîtront toujours. Nous devront la garder ici pendant au moins une bonne semaine ou même deux…

Quatre crut voir les épaules de Trowa se redresser, soulagées d'un énorme poids.

-Cependant… en ce qui concerne votre père… nous l'avons perdu. Ses blessures étaient trop graves, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Mes condoléances…

Bizarrement, Trowa ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Pas de crise, pas de larme, seulement une boule dans sa gorge et les yeux embrouillés ainsi qu'une certaine confusion. Quatre, tant qu'à lui, était heureux de savoir Catherine en vie. La mort du père de Trowa ne l'affectait pas tellement. Il était certes peiné pour l'adolescent qui venait de perdre son seul parent, mais d'un autre côté, il se doutait un peu que ça aurait été pire si Trowa aurait continué à vivre dans cette situation. Il eut un peu honte de penser cela. Lui même n'aurait pas supporté de voir son père mourir, qu'il s'entende ou pas avec lui. Maintenant, il s'inquiétait seulement de ce qu'il adviendrait de Trowa.

L'adolescent demanda à être conduit à la chambre de son père pour le voir. On hésita, mais on finit par céder étant donné que Trowa était le fils de l'homme. Quatre ne l'accompagna pas, certain de faire indiscret. Il décida plutôt d'aller s'installer près de Duo qui commençait à se réveiller.

-Hmm… Quatreuh-chan?

-Oui?

-Heero…

-Il va très bien. Il a juste une vilaine brûlure dans le dos, plusieurs sans importance sur les bras et une qui le défigure légèrement. Mais il va bien.

Duo sourit de soulagement et chercha Quatre à tâtons. Celui-ci lui prit la main et la serra affectueusement.

-Quatre, pardon d'avoir paniqué.

-Ce n'est rien.

-La sœur et le père de Trowa vont bien?

-Catherine est sauve, mais le père de Trowa.. est mort.

-Oh, c'est horrible! Le pauvre doit être anéanti!

-Assurément, mais je pense que ça va aller… enfin, non.. c'est triste, c'est sûre, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… c'est que.. il gérait bien cela… non.. je me comprend!

-Je sais ce que tu essaies de dire de toutes façons. Je lui dirai mes condoléances. Je vais aller voir Heero.

-Rassure-le. Il est passablement déprimé.

-J'y compte bien!

Après avoir été raccompagné devant la porte de la chambre d'Heero, l'aura de Duo parut plus légère. Quatre retourna s'asseoir et ce fut à son tour de s'endormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo pénétra dans la pièce en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais il s'enfargea dans une table et s'étala sur le sol dans un fracas inimaginable. Heero eut un sursaut de stupeur, puis fixa l'aveugle qui se relevait avec difficulté, désorienté. Aussitôt, le brun replongea la tête dans son oreiller. Duo finit par trouver le lit de peine et de misère.

-Heero, ne me fait pas croire que je ne t'ai pas réveillé en tombant.

Il reçut un grognement en guise de réponse. Frustré, Duo le secoua doucement, mais il arracha tout de même une plainte de douleur à son 'presque amant'. Celui-ci releva la tête et planta ses yeux cobalt dans ceux améthyste de Duo. Il eut, malgré lui, du mal à soutenir ce regard éteint mais remplie d'un amour infini qui le mit mal à l'aise.

-Heero! Parle moi!

-Hn!

Duo sembla satisfait et tendit les bras pour lui faire un câlin, mais Heero l'évita superbement et s'assit, non sans s'arracher un cri de douleur. Duo recula, surpris, et trébucha.

-Ne me touche pas…

-Que… pourquoi?

-Mais enfin, tu le sais bien! Je suis tout brûlé! Je suis horrible à voir… ma peau est plissée et j'ai l'air d'un monstre! Je…

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu Heero…

-Et alors? Si tu m'aurais vu, ça aurait été fini… et je ne veux pas que tu me touches…

Duo fut interloqué. Il était d'abord heureux d'apprendre que Heero ait vu un commencement d'histoire entre eux deux. Par contre, l'exaspération montait en lui car Heero semblait persuadé qu'étant brûlé, sa vie était ruinée. Il le trouva un peu trop superficiel, bien qu'il comprenne qu'il venait de vivre un choc émotionnel intense. Lui même, lorsqu'il était devenu aveugle, avait cru que son existence venait de s'écrouler.

-Heero, écoute-moi bien…

-Non, je pense que tu devrais t'en aller.

-Mais…

-Je ne veux pas te parler! Tu ne comprends pas? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu insistes!

-Et toi, pourquoi ne prêtes tu jamais attention à ce que je peux penser ou ressentir! Tu penses que c'était un geste héroïque de plonger dans une maison en flammes pour venir à la rescousse d'inconnus? À ce que je sache, tu serais mort si les pompiers n'étaient pas arrivé!

-Peut-être bien, mais c'est ce genre de propos qui enfoncent les gens dans la lâcheté et l'égoïsme. Et en parlant d'égoïsme… _Tes_ pensés, _tes_ sentiments… et les miens alors?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que les tiens sont franchement négatifs pour le moment…

-Alors tu n'as qu'à t'en aller et me laisser tranquille si ça te dérange!

-Heero..

-Vas t'en! Je sais bien que tu as pitié! Dorénavant, tout le monde aura pitié. Quelle triste existence! Un brûlé! Soyons gentil et faisons la charité à cet être déplorable! Tu ferais bien de partir tout de suite au lieu de me faire languir quelques jours et de t'apercevoir que les gens ne te traiteront plus comme avant à mes côtés!

-Heero!

-Vas t'en, vas t'en, vas t'en!

Sur ce, Duo reçut un oreiller en pleine figure et il tomba durement sur le sol, sa tête heurtant ce qui semblait être une table. Sonné, il se remit sur pieds et son visage se ferma avant qu'il ne tourne le dos à Heero qui s'était plissé les lèvres d'inquiétude en le voyant tomber. Sa main s'était crispée sur la sonnette servant à alerter une infirmière et il avait blêmit, mais Duo n'avait évidemment pas pu le constater. Cela n'avait duré qu'un moment, car dès que l'aveugle avait tourné les talons, Heero s'était rallongé sur le ventre, la tête en direction opposé de la porte.

Duo sorti de la chambre le cœur en miettes, ne sachant que faire. Heero n'avait donc aucune estime de lui même pour ainsi croire qu'il avait pitié de lui et qu'il allait le laisser du jour au lendemain. Il allait falloir qu'il se cramponne assez solidement pour avoir une chance de rester près de celui qu'il aimait…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après un temps d'hésitation, Quatre était allé rejoindre Trowa dans la chambre de son père. Un drap avait été placé sur le corps, de sorte qu'on sache que la personne en dessous était morte et pas très jolie à voir. Trowa était assis à côté du lit, l'air attristé et lunatique. Quatre avait posé sa main sur son épaule, incertain, et l'adolescent n'avait pas levé les yeux. Il avait mis au moins une dizaine de minutes avant de daigner le regarder, ses magnifiques yeux verts embués de larmes.

-Je..

-Ne dis pas que tu es désolé. Tout le monde me disait qu'il était désolé pour ma mère.

-Qui ça, tout le monde?

-Des amis de ma mère, d'autres de mon père. Des gens à l'école… et certains membres de la famille venus prendre des nouvelles de ma mère.

-Oh… tu vas… tu vas aller loger chez eux hein?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Il est plus probable que je me retrouve dans un foyer d'accueil. Je n'ai pas de proches. Je ne pense pas que ma famille soit du genre à prendre un étranger sous son aile, vu la façon dont ils ont vite rompu les liens avec mon père.

-Oh mais il y a certainement quelqu'un qui te prendra sous sa charge…

-On ne pourrait pas… attendre avant de parler de ça?

-Dé.. Pardon. C'est vrai, ça fait plutôt impassible.

-Raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas parler de…

-Non, je n'ai pas envi de parler de mon père. Pas maintenant.

-Bon.. alors je voulais te dire que l'autre jour, j'ai paniqué et… je m'en excuse. J'ai dit des choses stupides. Je sais que tu n'es plus un enfant. Je suis sûrement plus immature que toi, même. Mais Trowa je.. je.. je t'aime beaucoup.

-Oh.

-Tu me pardonnes?..

-Bah. Je n'étais pas vraiment fâché, juste un peu déçu.

Quatre crut voir un imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres de Trowa. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue, innocemment, juste pour conclure cette réconciliation. Pourtant, Trowa rougit un peu et détourna la tête.

-Plus tard… j'aimerais bien que tu me traites un peu plus en adulte.

-Oui.

-Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive.

-Je comprend. Quand le moment sera venu, je t'aimerai pleinement.

Trowa demeura silencieux un instant.

-Je vais aller voir ma sœur. Tu m'accompagnes?

-Si.

Contrairement à la chambre d'Heero et à la salle d'opération où était le père de Trowa, la chambre de Catherine comptait deux autres enfants ayant également souffert de brûlures sérieuses. Une infirmière y était venue pour sa tournée de nuit. Elle jeta un regard de reproches aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Vous savez l'heure qu'il est? Que faites vous ici…

-Ma sœur vient d'être transférée dans cette chambre et je suis venue la voir avant de retourner chez moi.

-On ne vous a pas renvoyé?

-Non… je viens d'apprendre que ma sœur allait s'en sortir et que mon père était mort.

L'infirmière rougit et détourna le regard.

-Vous m'en voyez navrée. Mes condoléances… bon, ne restez pas trop longtemps. Et si j'apprend que vous avez dérangé le sommeil de ces enfants, je vais veiller à ce que vous soyez sorti d'ici avant même d'avoir pu dire les mots 'au revoir'.

Elle fut vite sortie et Trowa se rendit jusqu'au fond de la pièce, là où était le lit de sa sœur. Catherine était bandée un peu partout. Son visage était à peu près intacte, mais on devinait que ses membres étaient empreints de graves brûlures. Son abdomen était aussi étroitement pansé. Elle portait aussi un masque respiratoire, probablement dû à la fumée qu'elle avait inhalée. Quatre déglutit et Trowa se prit le visage dans ses mains.

-C'est horrible…

Quatre acquiesça.

-Mais elle s'en est sortie. Grâce à Heero.

-Il faudra que je le remercie. Heero… c'est le petit copain de Duo?

-En effet. Du moins, aux dernières nouvelles.

Trowa le questionna du regard, mais Quatre haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas trop en dire en n'en sachant que trop peu. Trowa se remit donc à contempler sa sœur, visiblement heureux de voir sa poitrine gonfler faiblement. Il alla déposer un doux baiser sur son front et agrippa la main de Quatre pour l'inciter à sortir de la chambre.

-C'était bref.

-Je vais revenir la voir demain…

-Tu n'as aucun endroit où dormir. Tu veux venir chez moi?

-Je ne sais trop..

-Permets-moi d'insister.

-Alors je veux bien… merci.

En s'en allant, ils passèrent devant la chambre de Heero et Quatre y jeta un œil pour voir si Duo voulait venir avec eux. L'aveugle n'y était pas. Inquiet, il fit faire à Trowa un long détour, mais Duo n'était nul part. Ils finirent par se faire jeter dehors par les gardes de sécurité et Quatre dut se résoudre à croire que Duo avait appelé un taxi sans l'en avertir… peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose avec Heero? Réfléchissant à tout ça, le blond ne vit pas l'auto qui arrivait à toute allure. Il sentit juste deux mains le ramener vers l'arrière et vit le véhicule lui passer sous le nez à une vitesse alarmante en klaxonnant. Il se retourna et vit Trowa qui lui lançait un regard accusateur.

-Il faut faire attention aux chauffards…

-J'étais dans la lune.

-Tu me donneras ça comme raison une fois que tu seras mort écrasé!

-Tu as raison…

-Si tu meurs, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Surtout après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais.

Quatre sourit, un peu mal à l'aise à cause du ton totalement sérieux de l'adolescent, et se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique au coin du stationnement. Trowa le suivit nonchalamment, mais il ne tarda pas à s'enfermer dans ses pensés et, lorsque le blond eut raccroché, il jugea bon de ne plus parler et de laisser Trowa prendre la situation par tous ses revers. Il était toujours aussi surpris de le voir enterrer toute sa peine dans son cœur.

Tadam! Alors… bon, je n'aime pas tellement ce chapitre. Il est plein de longueurs. Mais bon! La fin approche alors ce doit être ça. Ou alors je suis timbrée! Deux cas possibles!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

**Chtite note: **Bon, qu'avons-nous là? Le sort de Trowa, les réactions de Catherine face à ses brûlures et la perte de son père, une brève mélodie nommée Devil's trill de Vanessa Mae que j'ai découverte en cherchant le soundtrack de Yami No Matsuei qui porte le même titre. D'ailleurs, Yami No Matsuei est un anime génial (j'espère trouver le manga) et je le conseille à tous! Il y a du yaoi dedans!

Quatre n'était pas vraiment parvenu à s'endormir. Il avait veillé les quelques heures qui séparaient la nuit du matin tandis qu'à sa grande surprise, Trowa s'était assoupi peu après s'être emmitouflé dans des couvertures.

Les yeux cernés et le teint blême, le blond passa plus d'une demi heure sous la douche, espérant ainsi regagner un semblant d'énergie pour retourner à l'hôpital. Il avait aussi besoin de remettre ses idées en place pour passer un coup de fil à Duo et s'assurer que tout allait bien. En sortant de la douche, il eut le saut en entendant un air de violon se répandre dans toute la maison. Sachant qu'il était très tôt, l'angoisse de voir apparaître son propriétaire le saisit et il se dépêcha d'enrouler une serviette autour de sa taille et de se rendre au salon, où il trouva Trowa, un violon sur l'épaule, l'air ailleurs. Il écouta attentivement le morceau. C'était une mélodie endiablée, mais quelque peu répétitive. Il lui sembla avoir déjà entendit cet air dans une comédie musicale. Elle était jouée par le personnage du Diable qui ensorcelait ses victimes grâce à son instrument. Cette pensé fit rire Quatre car c'était en suivant d'ouïe la mélodie de Trowa qu'il l'avait rencontré et qu'il avait pu en tomber amoureux.

En entendant Quatre, Trowa se retourna et eut un air gêné. Il déposa son archet et le violon délicatement là où il l'avait trouvé et s'approcha de Quatre timidement.

-Désolé… je sais qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour jouer, mais en t'attendant, j'ai remarqué ton violon et je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Ça n'est pas grave. Tu joues si bien que personne n'aurait l'audace de se plaindre. Je continue à croire… qu'un conservatoire devrait te prendre sous son aile.

Trowa haussa les épaules. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses cheveux étaient presque aussi ébouriffés que ceux d'Heero. Son expression sérieuse ne l'avait plus quitté depuis la veille et il paraissait songeur.

-Quand est-ce que tu as l'intention de te rendre à l'hôpital? dit-il finalement.

-Peut-être après dîner… à moins que tu ne veuilles être au chevet de Catherine à son réveil?

-Oui, ça serait bien.

-Alors on va d'abord déjeuner, puis on va attendre que les heures de visite commencent… et on va s'y rendre. D'accord?

-Oui, merci. Tu es très attentionné.

Quatre entendit à peine ces remerciements, déjà dans la cuisine à s'affairer à trouver de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner, bien qu'il n'ait pas très faim. Il opta alors pour quelque chose de léger, tels que des céréales avec du lait. Trowa prit la même chose, mais il ne toucha pas à son bol, se contentant de plonger sa cuiller pour aller pêcher des céréales et les laisser retomber dans le lait d'un 'plouf!' sonore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Quatre eut un moment d'hésitation. Il se demandait quelle allait être la réaction de Catherine. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir des enfants pleurer et les documentaires à la télévision sur les traumatismes des gens vécus dans leur enfance le faisait frémir. Le calme de Trowa le déconcertait au plus haut point. Encore une fois, seuls ses yeux représentaient sa tristesse.

Suivant l'adolescent dans les couloirs tout blanc, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de chercher Duo du regard. Il était certain que son ami avait eu un problème avec Heero. Premièrement, le brun était d'une humeur massacrante avant que l'aveugle vienne le voir. Ensuite, Duo était sorti trop vite de la chambre. Finalement, il ne l'avait pas attendu et était parti prestement de l'hôpital. Et s'il n'était pas déjà aux côtés de Heero en ce moment, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Quatre, la porte va se refermer.

Le blond cligna des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il s'était arrêté devant l'ascenseur et qu'en attendant que la machine descende, il s'était perdu dans ses pensés. Il s'engouffra dans la cage et s'excusa auprès de Trowa, mal à l'aise. L'adolescent sourit doucement.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant la chambre où logeait Catherine. Trowa avait la main sur la porte, mais il hésitait à entrer. Pour le rassurer, Quatre déposa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Trowa lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

-Entre Trowa, il vaut mieux que tu sois là pour elle… quelle que soit sa réaction.

L'adolescent déglutit et poussa la porte. Il repéra immédiatement sa jeune sœur, couchée dans son lit. Elle n'avait plus son masque et son visage d'ange portait maintenant une mine de chien battu. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un petit téléviseur dans lequel s'animait un chat qui élaborait maintes tentatives vaines pour attraper une souris. En temps normal, le dessin animé l'aurait amusé, mais en ce moment, elle semblait totalement ailleurs.

Son frère s'approcha très lentement et posa sa main sur la tête de Catherine. Elle leva sa tête vers lui et tendit aussitôt les bras. Trowa l'étreignit délicatement. Quatre demeura en retrait, mal à l'aise. Les deux mineurs restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Catherine se mit à pleurer, mais elle sembla trouver un grand réconfort auprès de son frère.

-Trowa… Papa est avec les anges?

-Oui Cathy.

-Il ne reviendra pas?

Trowa lui répondit avec un remous dans la gorge.

-Non…

-On va aller avec Quatre?

Ce fut le moment précis où Trowa craqua. Il éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa sœur. La gorge serrée, Quatre s'approcha et se joint à l'étreinte. Il trouva par ailleurs la scène désolante et pathétique, mais il se sentit bien et ce semblait être le cas aussi chez Catherine et Trowa.

Après plusieurs minutes immobiles, Quatre recula et Trowa s'assit sur le bord du lit en essuyant ses yeux rougis. Il renifla et sourit tendrement à sa sœur.

-Non… Chez Quatre c'est trop petit… des gens vont s'occuper de nous.

-Ils seront gentils?

Trowa eut un regard incertain, mais il hocha quand même la tête. Catherine se détendit dans son lit. Elle semblait plus sereine et moins tourmentée. Son regard capta finalement le téléviseur.

-J'écoutais Tom et Jerry.

-Et c'est amusant?

-Je préfère Fruits Basket, mais ils n'ont pas la bonne chaîne.

Quatre et Trowa demeurèrent aux côtés de Catherine jusqu'au dîner où ils firent une halte à la cafétéria. Ils retournèrent voir Cathy et passèrent tout l'après-midi à ses côtés, oubliant l'heure. Vers la fin, tous trois avaient retrouvé un peu le moral.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero était assis parmi un monticule de coussin, les yeux baissés sur un livre qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment. Wufei était venu le chercher en après-midi. Il avait tellement tancé les infirmiers que ceux-ci n'avaient presque pas protesté lorsque le Chinois leur avait demandé la permission de ramené son ami. Le docteur lui avait donné mille recommandations, avait prescrit une pommade pour appliquer sur les brûlures d'Heero et lui avait fait promettre de venir changer ses bandages deux fois par semaine.

Wufei l'avait nettement pris au sérieux et il avait barricadé Heero dans sa chambre. Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché. L'air déprimé et assez honteux, il ne répondait plus que par des grommellements.

Le Chinois entra finalement dans la pièce, l'air déterminé.

-Maintenant, dit-moi pourquoi tu as cet air dans le visage.

Heero leva un regard sombre sur son ami.

-Si tu me dis que ce n'est pas visible, je t'envois paître.

-Oui bon, tu es un peu défiguré. Ça suffit à te rendre exécrable plus que tu ne l'es d'habitude, mais il y a forcément autre chose.

Heero allait lui répondre de se mêler de ce qui le regarde et que c'était lui l'idiot qui s'entourait de gens exécrables comme amis, mais il soupira plutôt et détourna la tête.

-Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'en parler.

Wufei vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil tout près. Il croisa ses mains et scruta profondément Heero qui avait horreur de ça. Il s'empoigna d'un coussin et lui lança en plein visage. Seulement, cette scène lui rappela celle avec Duo et il passa sa main d'un geste las sur la partie de son visage qui n'était pas brûlée.

-J'ai…

-Je t'écoute.

-…

-Heero, apprend donc à me faire confiance au lieu de te renfermé sur toi-même. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire, mais ça serait bien qu'il ait au moins une personne dans ta vie à qui tu puisses t'ouvr…

-J'ai dit à Duo que je ne voulais plus le voir.

-Il t'a cru et il est parti?

-Non, je ne veux vraiment plus le revoir.

-Menteur.

Le regard que Heero leva sur lui était rempli de détresse. Wufei plissa les lèvres. Avec son ami, il fallait être direct et il ne fallait surtout pas tenté de le consoler, car il prenait la moindre petite attention pour de la pitié dans ce genre de situation. Pourtant, le Chinois se leva et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero.

-En réalité, tu crois lui avoir facilité la tâche.

-J'ai l'impression que tu es mon père quand tu me devines comme ça.

En disant cela, il se détourna et la honte s'installa lentement dans ses yeux cobalt. Wufei secoua la tête et pris un ton de reproche.

-Heero, mettons les choses au clair. Les gens qui te mépriseront pour ton physique sont des gens indignes, bêtes et fermer d'esprit. Si tu ne peux pas t'accepter toi-même, c'est comme si tu étais ainsi toi aussi. Penses-tu vraiment que Duo peut te laisser tomber pour ton physique? Je pense qu'il est assez mûr pour passer par dessus ses choses-là. Après tout, il est aveugle. Il connaît bien le genre de type arrogants qui ne lui laisse pas sa chance pour son désagrément. Il n'agirait pas comme eux. Tu vois, je ne le connais même pas et j'ai plus confiance en lui que toi tu n'en as alors que tu es supposé l'aimer!

-Très franchement, ce n'est pas en Duo que je n'ai pas confiance mais en moi-même…

-Oh mais tu fais des progrès. Il ne reste plus qu'à dire cela à Duo.

-Il est trop tard.

-Heero..

-Il ne voudra pas me parler!

-Si tu ne l'appelles pas, c'est moi qui le fait!

-Je t'interdis!

-Essaie donc vieux débris.

-Et après tu me dis que mon physique n'a aucune importance! Quel culot! Va donc au diable espèce de faux frère!

Heero s'arma d'un nouvel oreiller que Wufei évita quand le téléphone sonna. Wufei voulu s'en aller pour répondre, mais Heero se redressa brusquement et lui agrippa le bras non sans hurler de douleur à cause de son dos. Wufei lui fit les gros yeux et le força à se recoucher.

-Ne répond surtout pas!

-Et pourquoi pas? Ça pourrait être Duo?

-Non ça pourrait être ta mère… arrête de me narguer! Ne lui dit pas que je suis ici!

-Toi… t'es aussi amoureux qu'un adolescent qui se découvre des hormones…

-Et toi t'es aussi bête qu'un adolescent qui n'en a pas et qui croit encore que la colombe est sa véritable origine.

Heero ne termina pas sa phrase que Wufei s'était enfui en pressant le pas. Le Chinois décrocha le téléphone en souriant. Son sourire se perdit lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas la voix de Duo mais plutôt celle d'un de ses patrons. Il soupira imperceptiblement et répondit simplement par des 'oui' et des 'bien'. Il raccrocha finalement et retourna dans la chambre.

-C'était pas Duo.

-Il y a un Dieu sur cette Terre.

-Mais je dois aller travailler.

-Et alors? Vas-y! Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas un gamin qui a besoin de sa chère mère à son chevet.

-De toutes façons, ta mère est beaucoup moins prévenante que moi.

-Pour sûre, tu ferais une excellente maman. Et si tu me laissais seul?

Wufei roula des yeux et sortit de la chambre. Il prit son manteau et ses affaires puis chercha les clés de la voiture d'Heero.

-Tu veux que je demande aux voisins de t'apporter à manger?

-Plutôt mourir!

-Prends soin de toi!

Wufei ouvrit la porte et fit le saut en se retrouvant face à Duo. Celui-ci entendit la porte s'ouvrir et abaissa son poing en affichant un sourire forcé.

-Duo! Comment est-ce que tu t'es rendu ici?

-Mon amie Hilde est venue me porter… elle est derrière moi. Je suis venu voir si Heero est ici. Son doc m'a dit qu'il avait pris congé. Ce n'est pas très prudent de sa part… Enfin, il est là? Parce que je ne veux pas te déranger!

-Il n'aurait pas autre part où aller…je te préviens, c'est un petit animal sauvage et insécure dans sa peau.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Je te conduis à lui puis je vous laisse seuls. Je dois aller travailler.

Pour un homme qui venait de se faire jeter, Duo paraissait plutôt jovial. Sa persévérance était épatante et sa rancune, inexistante. Cela fit sourire Wufei. C'était ce dont Heero avait besoin. Quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas facilement abattre par des sarcasme vite dits. Il prit le bras de Duo et l'amena directement à Heero qui, en le voyant, paniqua littéralement.

-Heero, tu as de la visite. Essaie d'être gentil.

Finis! Alors? C'était long? Bien? Moyen? À vous de dire! Pour le moment, je suis fatiguée… donc…. Je posterai la suite demain! En réalité, il me reste un ou deux chapitre à écrire. Soyez patients… vous l'avez déjà été beaucoup pour le peu que j'ai à offrir! Saviez-vous que mon psychologue (si j'en avais un) me dirait que mon tôt de confiance en moi est en chute mortelle?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

**Chtite note: **Oyé, oyé! La lapidation aura lieu là maintenant tout de suite car je viens de m'équiper d'une armure de béton! Non, franchement, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai végété pendant une durée de temps aussi longue… Ma fin n'en sera que plus médiocre 'chiale comme une gamine' Je respecte pas mes propres résolutions.. la honteuhh 'se cache le visage dans les mains' Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. Enfin… entre temps j'ai perdu mes idées parce qu'on a reformaté trois ou quatre fois depuis le temps, donc j'ai du me bouger les fesses pour en trouver d'autres pas trop nazes…

Réponse aux reviews: 

**Hades Hiei: **Tu as raison, mon Heero est complètement toqué de penser ça! Mais il le faut bien, sinon à quoi servirait les difficultés de couples? Bon d'accord, aucun rapport.

**Aki no Sama:** Ah non, je ne te considère pas comme infidèle, tant que tu me review!

Non, je crois pas que si je fais un HeeroxQuatre un jour je vais placer mon blondinet sur le dessus. À moins de complètement changer sa personnalité…

Tu as cru que la fic n'arriverait jamais? 'Goutte' Que penses-tu de l'attente cette fois-ci? De plus tu te mets en retard à tes cours pour moi… je suis honteuse! Mais au moins tu as aimé, ça me rassure beaucoup.

Ah, mais il y a des brûlures qui ne disparaissent pas. Malheureusement, je suis naze en fait de degré donc je peux facilement commettre ce genre d'erreur.

**Kaorulabelle: **Merci de tes encouragements, si je lisais mes reviews plus souvent, je pense que j'accélèrerais mon rythme en plus d'avoir de la confiance en moi!

**Lucy-Hp:** Je sais pas si je réussirais à tuer un personnage aussi jeune auquel je me suis attachée… Faudrait voir, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite!

C'est une idée logique, c'est d'ailleurs presque cela… je tiens même à préciser que j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver une solution. Je suis le genre d'auteur qui écrit au file de ses idées sans prendre compte des conséquences pour les prochains chapitres!

Yup, Duo nous explique ça dans ce chapitre-ci.

**Ptit bou:** Bah… il suffit d'enlever un 'e' à Heero pour faire Héro non? Ah c'est vrai ça prend un 's' xD C'est vrai aussi qu'il a plus l'air du type indifférent à l'apocalypse lui!

Nope, j'ai pas l'intention de faire apparaître de nouveaux personnages pour adopter nos compagnons. Et si je faisais une fausse carte d'identité pour faire croire à tous que Trowa est majeur? .. Nann….

Euh… oui, Quatre a été un peu brusque… mais c'était.. la nervosité de le dire?.. 'a pas d'excuse'

Pour Heero et Duo, je prend un malin plaisir à les séparer, les réconcilier.. les séparer, les réconcilier… xD

On dit que je suis morbide 'air innocent' vois pas pourquoi!

Meuh non, tes commentaires sont pas n'importe quoi. J'apprécie, jte jure!

**Aki no Sabaku:** Bon… j'espère que tu ne me tueras pas, car tu vas encore devoir te remettre dans le bain…

Quoi? Comment t'as deviné? Ça devait être inscrit dans ce destin!

Sincèrement, je n'imaginais pas Quatre se jeter dans un feu. Surtout que pour moi, il est pas très fortiche (désolé Quat!) T'inquiète, même si je torture Heero un peu, je le massacrerais pas pour son bien.. et le mien! Et puis je te comprends de plus t'en faire pour lui que pour Cathy et le papou. Quelle tragédie s'il viendrait à mourir!

Nop.. pas trop clair.. mais en gros, Heero est un élève de l'orgueil alors s'il ne s'accepte pas, il finit par penser que les autres ne l'acceptent pas. Mais c'est d'un ridicule! Duo est l'être le plus sympathique que la Terre ne portera jamais.

En effet, Catherine est un gêne pour le couple… J'ai du creuser pour l'envoyer quelque part. J'ai donc fait quelque chose de pas trop réaliste dans un acte désespéré d'écrire la fin!

Koâ? Comme si j'aurais tué Hee-chan! C'est un élément essentiel dans la fic! C'est un élément essentiel dans toutes mes fics! Enfin.. mes fics de gundam wing!

'Goutte' Sadique, va! Je vais faire habillé Duo en bouffon pour l'enterrement du papou tiens!

Ben… une table… de chevet?

Oui, la honte en fait dire des trucs michants! Pauvre Duo! Au fond, c'est lui la victime! 'Tiens pas compte des horribles souffrances imposées à Heero'

Gné, je sais, je suis douée pour les longueurs. Mais faut savoir s'ajuster… trop de texte sans dialogue, c'est long aussi.. ce sera donc un nouveau défi. N'empêche que si t'aime, tout baigne!

Lemon.. non, sincèrement je crois pas. Peut-être une petite lime… Qui vivra verra!

Deux mois… c'est le cas de le dire Oo..

Faire l'amour à la suite d'un décès… C'EST BON ÇA! Je vais t'emprunté cette idée pour une prochaine fic!

Il fallait bien que je trouve autre chose que 'Les super nanas' pour le poste de télé! Mdr, mais je te l'accorde, c'est de la publicité gratuite.

Nope, ils finissent pas chez un crétin arriver de nul part. Par contre, pour les gens hors série, c'est que j'en faufile un peu partout xD Mais pas en grande importance… surtout pas comme personnage principal d'ailleurs.

Oh, mais ils sont copain copain hein! C'est juste que les copains avec ce genre d'amitié cherchent toujours à se vanner (j'ai essayé de comprendre les mecs, j'ai obtenu une migraine atroce!)

Un génie?… .. … 'Éclate en sanglot' wahh.. t'y vas fort, c'est que ça fait vraiment plaisir! D'ailleurs, ça vient qu'à me désoler d'avoir attendu si long pour poster…

Non, non! Pas de rallonge! Peut-être une suite? Qui sait… J'ai seulement peur qu'elle soit moins bien (oui je sais, moi et mes troubles de confiance ça gonfle) Pour l'instant j'ai d'autres projets, mais je voulais posté ma fin avant.

Wufei sympa.. c'est rare, nan? Ça me rend presque fière!

**Boby: **On dirait que ça a pas trop avancé la correspo.. Mais j'ai pas été très gentille non plus, un peu plus et je me portais disparue! Enfin.. Contente de te rendre fière! Et contente que ma suite te tienne à cœur vu tes 5 posts identiques xDD Et puis ton bonbon, je le prend hein 'Chibi Eye' J'adore les bonbons! On peut me transformer en gentil toutou avec un bonbon! 'Déraille'

Tu me déteste pas hein? Je vais pleurer! C'est vrai, je suis sensible aux reproches moi…

Loth : 'S'arrange les ongles' Mais tu les cherches pourtant…  
Toi, je t'interdis de te manifester! Ouste! Du balai!

Je suis une auteuse maléfique, mais j'ai besoin d'amour moi!

**Nolwe II:** Pour le truc de Catherine et Trowa, tu vas voir c'est pas trop original… Pour Heero et Duo, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas les laisser se déchirer entre eux!

**Babou:** Mouis, moi aussi j'aime bien l'arrière plan que j'ai créé avec ce couple (bon, c'est plus vraiment un arrière plan) C'est d'ailleurs très flatteur ce que t'as écrit.. Mici!

**Tenshi no Yoru:** Wahou! Tu l'a dévorée! Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment! Et non, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laissé tomber. Cependant, j'ai mis du temps à écrire la suite… ce qui m'a déréglé… mais bon!

Ah, la perte de confiance. Chez moi c'est un problème. Je stress, j'angoisse et j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur. Je doute beaucoup de ce que j'écris, mais je me rend compte qu'en postant sur et en recevant des reviews de réconforts, ça m'aide assez! Donc ça passera, moi aussi, probablement!

**Caramelon:** QUOI? Tu t'excuses? Mais faut pas! C'est moi qui suis pas vite et méchante en m'allongeant! Quoique si ça t'a pris autant de temps, ça n'a pas du te déranger.. fiou!

En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui l'aurait fait (roh, je suis méchante) Le papou de Trowa aurait peut-être récidivé, tu sais? Mais je l'ai fait remonté de son alcoolisme exprès pour que les gens versent une larme pour lui (michante auteure, michante!) Non, je voulais pas faire une fic qui finit très mal, donc ça se dégoupille bien!

Opération chirurgicale? Pourquoi pas! Dans les coulisses de la fic.. Muahaha! Yup, c'est bête de penser comme Hee-chan, mais on aime bien les têtes à claque.. et quoi de mieux que Duo pour le ramener sur la voie de l'optimisme? Il est tenace le bougre!

Cette fic est super, cette fic est super? Mdr! Non, c'est pas juste au niveau de la fic. Je suis comme ça en général (et dire que les gens me prennent pour quelqu'un de calme, posée et organisée! S'ils entraient dans ma tête, les pauvres!) Mais c'est vachement sympa de m'encourager comme ça! Et puis pour les petites fautes, non, ça ne m'inquiète pas trop! C'est le contenu qui m'importait. Et puis on dirait bien que j'angoisse pour rien. C'est une bonne nouvelle non? Si ç'aurait été justifié, ça m'aurait déprimé grave!

Mici beaucoup!

**Catirella:** Non, les causes de sa cécité sont expliqués ici.. enfin, quelque peu, car je ne songe pas à entrer trop dans les détails. Ouiii ça va les rapprocher! Enfin, ils sont en froid pour le moment, mais compte sur moi pour arranger ça.

Merci de ta review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En voyant apparaître Duo sur le seuil de sa porte, Heero sentit la panique enserrer son cœur comme jamais. Il ne pensa même pas à fusiller Wufei du regard, lequel semblait pourtant bien s'amuser de sa réaction, tant il était déstabilisé. C'est plutôt à Duo qu'il lança un regard noir. Cependant, il se buta à des yeux encore plus féroces, encore plus bouillonnants de rage que les siens. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas sensés voir, ces yeux semblaient le transpercer jusqu'au plus profond de son être. À la panique s'ajouta un sincère sentiment de dérision qu'il prit bien soin de ne pas laissé paraître, mais la douleur était là quoi qu'il fasse.

Hébété par la tension qui ne provenait pas seulement de Heero, mais également de Duo, Wufei recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre avant de fermer la porte. Il persifla un juron de ne pouvoir écouter ce qui allait se dire. Il espérait juste que la toute nouvelle expression de Duo serait éphémère. Sans rancune? Peut-être pas après tout… Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester à espionner son ami. Pas qu'il avait autre chose de plus important à faire. Enfin, le boulot y était pour quelque chose certes, mais il était surtout conscient qu'il fallait laissé les deux tourtereaux régler ça entre eux. Et puis, ça allait contre l'éthique… C'est donc préoccupé, mais résolu que le Chinois sortit de la maison en essayant d'oublier pour quelques heures Heero et ses histoires de cœur.

Dans la chambre, l'ambiance était toujours aussi tranchante qu'un couteau. Heero sentait même la lame de la guillotine au-dessus de sa tête. Il inspira à fond et se prépara à sortir tout ce qui allait lui passer par la tête. Or, il se ravisa bien vite et se dit qu'il avait plus de chance de s'en sortir indemne s'il demeurait silencieux. Grossière erreur, car avançant orageusement jusqu'au lit, Duo se pencha sur le métis et… et Heero reçut la plus belle gifle de sa vie. Si forte que sa tête suivit le mouvement et qu'il faillit laisser passer un cri. Heureusement que l'aveugle n'avait pas atteint la partie abîmée de son visage. D'ailleurs…

-Je croyais que tu étais aveugle… grommela Heero, se massant douloureusement la joue.

Duo lui fit un sourire sarcastique, le bras toujours suspendu en l'air.

-Tu respires fort.

Et paf! Une autre baffe. Heero poussa un cri de frustration, excédé.

-Tu vas arrêter de me frapper!

Et il lui en rendit une quoi qu'il retint sa force du mieux qu'il ne put. Il ne voulait pas blesser Duo qui lui ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec ça.

-Tu as retenu ton bras… marmonna Duo en se massant la joue, Ça se sent…

-Et après! Tu aurais voulu que je t'envois valser jusqu'au mur!

-Non, mais ça me prouve que tu ne me déteste pas vraiment.

-Je!….

Heero laissa errer son regard dans la pièce, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas que sa joue qui était en feu.

-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté…

-Ah vraiment? Pourtant tu prends un malin plaisir à me jeter dès que les choses ne vont pas à ton avantage.

-C'est faux, tu ne peux comprendre…

L'expression inquiétant qui flottait sur les traits de Duo s'accentua.

-Pardon! Écoute depuis le début de cette relation, on dirait que tu as honte ou peur ou je ne sais quoi! Ça te dérange d'être à mes côtés et tu te cherches des prétextes pour te défiler! Tout ce que tu m'as dit à l'hôpital, c'était de la déportation… Tu ne crains pas que les gens me traitent différemment Heero, les gens m'ont TOUJOURS traité différemment! Il y a ceux qui ont pitié, ceux qui sont mal à l'aise avec moi et ceux qui ne préfèrent pas avoir de relation quelle qu'elle soit avec moi. Rien qu'à regarder tes pseudo potes! Non… Non tu as plutôt toujours eu peur d'avoir une vie sociale, peur de frôler quelqu'un de différent que les gens bien quottés qui t'entourent n'endureraient pas! Oh, mais tu as finis par te laisser aller et on était presque un gentil couple aimant à la fin… mais tu t'es projeté dans cet incendie en vrai malade! Puis maintenant tu pleures parce que ton joli minois est ruiné? Regarde-toi!

Duo désigna la pièce du bras à l'aveuglette. Bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il la savait douillette et bien décoré. Rien avoir avec l'appartement minable de Quatre.

-Ton visage, il compte à un tel point que le reste n'a plus d'importance? Tu vis en toute sérénité avec un ami sincère dans une maison que je sais enviable et avec un emploi tout aussi désirable! Une brûlure même affreuse ne t'enlèvera pas ça! Tu n'es pas un top modèle à ce que je sache! Tu vas me dire 'Et le respect des gens?' Quoi les gens! T as Wufei, tu m'as moi et tu en as probablement d'autre! Le changement de leur attitude envers toi n'est qu'une infime amputation comparé à la vie que tu as pu garder! Par ailleurs, moi j'ai perdu ma vu dans un incendie et j'étais déjà beaucoup moins désespéré que ça parce que j'étais reconnaissant de vivre encore! Tu voulais savoir comment j'étais devenu aveugle, Heero? Je peux te résumer ça rapidement…

Son ton devint un peu plus calme, mais toujours aussi fougueux.

-Moi aussi, j'ai voulu jouer au héros figure toi… C'était pendant un concert, car tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais j'étais guitariste avant. Quatre et moi jouions dans un groupe qui débutait pour notre plaisir parce que c'était ce qu'on aimait… à ce concert-là, notre carrière prit fin instantanément. L'amplificateur avait sauté et on avait pris celui de rechange en laissant celui-là derrière la scène… un petit malin s'est amusé à jouer avec les fils et a rebranché le haut-parleur déficient. Quelques minutes après sans que personne ne sache comment ç'a pu se produire, les flammes brûlaient les rideaux et tout le monde s'enfuyait en hurlant. On s'est tous perdu de vu et j'ai eu peur pour Quatre.. alors je l'ai cherché, partout où le feu me laissait de l'espace. Je suis même retourné derrière la scène, désespéré, et c'est là que quelque chose m'est tombé dans les yeux. De la braise ou je ne sais quelle autre saloperie… bref, l'instant d'après, une douleur aiguë me lancinait au niveau des yeux… C'était si fort que je me suis évanoui. C'est finalement Quatre qui m'a trouvé. Ironique, non? Quelques heures plus tard, un docteur m'annonçait que ma rétine était à demi brûlée et qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas de chance que je retrouve la vue sauf peut-être si je me faisais opéré des yeux ce qui aurait été risqué et stupide.

Duo marqua une pause, essoufflé. Il s'en voulait légèrement d'avoir craché tout ce venin à celui qu'il aimait. Il s'en voulait tout autant de se servir de sa cécité pour l'atteindre, mais il voulait que ça entre… et ça allait entrer!

-Ne me dit plus jamais que je ne peux pas comprendre, Heero, parce que dans ce cas ce sera toi qui n'aura rien compris à mes intentions.

Il y eut un faible reniflement. Heero venait d'abandonner tout principe, toute certitude et surtout, tout désir de voir Duo s'en aller. Il ne lui restait même pas assez d'orgueil pour avoir honte de ce qu'il allait faire. Il saisit l'aveugle par la main, l'attira contre lui et l'étreint, silencieux.

Duo, tant qu'à lui, se sentait terriblement soulagé. Il rendit son étreinte à Heero qui grimaça de douleur, mais ne geint pas. Celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou et lui murmura qu'il était désolé d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de stupidité. Duo sourit.

-Je suis comme toi moi, j'aime les imbéciles…

Heero rit nerveusement.

-Pour ça j'ai de la chance…

-Bah, où est passé ton adorable ton sarcastique? Habituellement tu m'aurais dit…

Duo se racla la gorge et imita Heero d'une façon grotesque, mais réussie.

-Si tu aimes les imbéciles, alors tu dois avoir une grande estime de toi!

Le métis observa Duo en haussant un sourcil, légèrement vexé. Il se trouvait drôle? D'ailleurs il continuait ses âneries.

-Ou encore.. ahem.. Tu ne seras jamais comme moi, autrement tu ne serais pas ici. Ou! Ah tu aimes les imbéciles? Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas! Vas t'en!

Exaspéré, Heero se saisit d'un coussin à sa porté et assomma le natté avec. Celui-ci fit mine de tomber sur le dos en gémissant de douleur. Ce qu'il ne prévu pas, c'est que Heero en profite pour se glisser par dessus lui en un grognement de douleur. Duo céda son attitude moqueuse pour de l'inquiétude.

-Tu devrais resté allongé, non? Ton…

-Mon dos t'emmerde.

Et il bloqua toute réponse de la part de Duo par ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut plus tendre que passionné et Heero demeura couché sur l'aveugle qui passait lascivement ses mains où il s'attendait à trouver de la peau. Elles finirent l'une au-dessus du fessier du méti et l'autre dans sa tignasse ébouriffée.

-Tu.. tu sais… je n'ai jamais été aussi moins sûr de moi que lorsque je t'ai frappé…

-Ah? Pourtant tu semblais y prendre un certain plaisir… Ma joue doit encore être rouge.

-Ne te moque pas, tu aurais pu me gifler aussi fort.

-Mouais.

Heero sourit imperceptiblement.

-Mais alors j'aurais été accusé de violence envers ma conjointe.

Comme il s'y attendait, Duo lui administra une tape qui n'avait rien avoir avec celles qu'il avait reçu précédemment. Une tape affectueuse, quoi.

-Hee-chan, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une blague aussi puérile que celles de Hilde!

-Qui te parle de blague, ma jolie, tu es nécessairement la femme du couple avec ta silhouette frêle, tes cheveux longs et tes traits fins…

Duo secoua la tête, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Tss, si on aurait voulu avoir une femme dans le couple, on serait pas homosexuel pardi.

Heero eut un silence ahuri puis se mit à rire. Un rire soulagé et détendu qui finit de rassurer Duo. Celui-ci se dit que finalement, sa visite avait arrangé les choses assez rapidement. Plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, cette réconciliation.

-Tu as un bon sens de la logique…

Ils échangèrent de nouveau quelques baisers amoureux quand le téléphone sonna. Heero étouffa un juron et allait se redresser, mais Duo le retint par la nuque et le ramena sur lui. Le métis cligna des yeux et sourit.

-C'est vrai que deux incendies en si peu de temps, ça serait trop pour nous deux…

Duo acquiesça en souriant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre et Trowa quittèrent Catherine vers l'heure du souper, soit à 17 heures, étant donné que les visites ne reprenaient que vers 18 heures 30. Ils déambulèrent dans la rue en face de l'hôpital et finirent dans le premier restaurant qu'ils trouvèrent. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne mangèrent ce qu'il avait commander. Quatre rompit le silence.

-Alors… tu as l'intention.. d'aller dans une famille d'accueil?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Silence. Ils se toisèrent du regard, gênés. Quatre joua un instant avec les morceaux de poisson qu'il avait coupé, puis reprit la parole.

-On pourrait trouver une autre solution.

-Telle que?

-Je ne sais pas…

-La travailleuse sociale ne te laissera pas un temps illimité pour y réfléchir.

Quatre serra les dents. Effectivement, une dame d'âge mûr les avait accosté avant qu'ils ne quittent la chambre de Catherine. Elle avait demandé s'il était Trowa et lui avait demandé où il logeait présentement. L'adolescent avait répondu évasivement par un 'Chez lui…' en désignant Quatre. Celui-ci en aurait été flatté, mais le ton las de Trowa l'avait plutôt déprimé. La femme avait acquiescé d'un air professionnel et avait posé tout un tas de question à Quatre qui n'avait pu qu'être honnête et elle en avait conclu que Trowa pouvait demeuré où il le voulait étant donné qu'il avait 16 ans, mais que Catherine ne pourrait pas être adopté par Quatre, ce qui aussitôt avait remis en question la réponse de l'adolescent comme quoi il voulait demeurer chez son ami blond… Ils avaient jusqu'à la fin de la convalescence de Cathy pour trouver quelque chose, sinon elle devrait allé dans une famille d'accueil ou encore dans un centre.

-Que penses-tu de Duo? demanda soudainement Quatre.

Trowa répondit négativement de la tête.

-Duo est aveugle…

-…et Hilde n'est jamais là, soupira Quatre, désespéré.

Il réfléchissait à en récolter un mal de crâne épouvantable. C'était hors de question qu'il laisse Trowa aller vivre ailleurs, surtout qu'ils avaient un début de relation tous les deux. Tant qu'à Catherine, elle était la condition de l'adolescent pour qu'il reste et ç'aurait été bête de l'envoyer vivre à des kilomètres de la seule personne qui lui restait.

-Je pourrais toujours demandé à mon père…

-Il ne nous connaît pas vraiment. Il est en droit de refuser.

-J'aurais peu d'espoir que Heero accepte de l'adopter en tout cas…

-…

-Et merde…

Quatre engouffra un à un les morceau de poisson dans sa bouche. Trowa laissa traîner un regard désolé sur son ami qui se tuait à essayer de l'aider. Il but une gorgée d'eau puis fouilla dans sa poche pour déposer un billet de 20$ sur la table. Quatre cligna des yeux.

-Tu paies l'adition?

-J'ai pas très faim.

-Attends-moi au moins…

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Trowa?

-Oui?

Quatre passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde. Il leva un regard gêné.

-Je vais te paraître bête, mais… tu as l'intention de partir?

Trowa se mordit la lèvres inférieure puis soupira. Il opina de la tête tristement.

-Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie atteint mes 18 ans…

-Tiens, bonjour vous deux.

Quatre et Trowa sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. Quatre reconnu l'ami de Heero, un Chinois aux yeux sombres et à la coiffure serrée bien qu'à l'allure sympathique. Il esquissa un sourire forcé et Trowa se contenta de faire un vague signe de la main.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

-Oui, répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

Wufei sourit et s'assit à côté de Quatre qui se poussa gentiment. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Wufei, mais de ses souvenirs, il était nettement plus sympa que Heero ainsi que doté d'une grande patience envers son ami et d'une certaine compassion. Le Chinois demanda des nouvelles de Catherine, pour être poli puis Quatre en demanda de Heero.

-Bof, il a envoyé promener Duo.

Quatre fronça les sourcils et soupira d'exaspération. Il savait bien que quelque chose s'était passé, autrement Duo aurait déjà fait signe de sa présence en remerciant Dieu d'avoir épargné son amour…

-Puis Duo s'est présenté chez nous et je les ai laissé sur ce. Ton ami n'avait pas l'air très content. Quand j'ai essayé d'appeler tout à l'heure, personne n'a répondu. Selon toi, c'est un bon présage?

-Aucune idée… mais je sais Duo tenace.

Un court silence s'en suivit. Wufei dévisagea Quatre, puis Trowa.

-Vous avez l'air bien déprimé… un problème peut-être?

Trowa leva un œil sur lui, réticent, mais Quatre lui expliqua les complications avec la mort du père de Trowa : L'histoire d'adoption etc. Wufei hocha la tête, songeur.

-Vous pouvez toujours frauder…

-Frauder?

-Il y a des parents inaptes à s'occuper de leurs enfants, pourtant ce sont eux qui ont encore la garde puisqu'ils envoient leurs rejetons vivre chez leurs grands-parents ou autre. Donc, si moi, par exemple, j'adoptais Catherine, je pourrais l'envoyer vivre chez toi sans que personne n'ait à le savoir.

Trowa eut un imperceptible sourire, mais il y avait encore du scepticisme dans ses yeux verts. Aussi se permit-il de douter.

-Peut-être, mais même si ça fonctionnerait, Quatre vit dans…

-Dans un taudis, oui… grogna celui-ci, voyant de faux espoirs partir aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Wufei se gratta le menton et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est vrai… mais tu es sensé être un hum.. un gosse de riche, si j'emploie les mots de Heero. Si tu n'as pas d'argent, tu ne pourrais pas demander un peu d'aide à tes parents?

Quatre tiqua. Il voyait déjà la tête de son père, tout fier de pouvoir enfin prendre la vie de son indépendant de fils en main. Pourtant… l'idée n'était pas si déplaisante, si elle pouvait aider Trowa. Restait à savoir si son père voudrait prêter de l'argent à un inconnu. Probablement que oui. Il mourrait d'envi de s'immiscer dans sa vie…

-Je pense que je pourrais toujours demander. Mais encore… si j'avais un appartement plus grand, je serais encore moins capable de le payer avec le boulot que j'ai. D'ailleurs, j'ai négliger mes élèves ces temps-ci.

Wufei opina de nouveau de la tête et appuya sa tête sur son poing. Les minutes de réflexions furent cette fois plus longue. Quatre en profita pour vérifier si Trowa était consentant à ce que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout se mêle de ses affaires. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas trop l'air de le déranger. Il y avait encore beaucoup de suspicion sur ses traits, mais un brin d'espoir était apparu dans ses yeux comme s'il se demandait s'il était possible qu'une solution apparaisse en un éclair alors que tout allait mal la seconde d'avant.

Le Chinois finit par sourire, mais l'incertitude planait dans ce sourire.

-Il te faudrait un nouvel emploi.

-Euh…

-Je pourrais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, convaincre Heero de te faire passer un entretient.

-Un entretient? Mais j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas…

-Pas pour être musicien, mais il manque toujours de bon prof… Je me rappelle de ta musique. Orgueil ou pas, s'il pense qu'il lui manque de personnel, il ne pourra pas te refuser.

-…

-Mais bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une possibilité. Encore faut-il que ton père soit d'accord pour t'aider… que Trowa soit d'accord avec tout ma.. manigance, et que Catherine soit confortable là-dedans.

Trowa acquiesça, content de voir son avis apparaître dans la conversation.

-C'est un grand projet.

-Mais il est réalisable, protesta Quatre, soudain enthousiaste.

L'adolescent élargit son sourire et dévisagea Wufei avec une sorte de gratitude.

-C'est très gentil de ta part.

Le Chinois rougit légèrement et lui rendit son sourire.

-Y a pas de quoi. Alors, moi j'ai une conversation avec Heero…

-Moi, j'appelle mon père et lui explique mon problème… continua Quatre.

-Et moi je rassure ma sœur. compléta Trowa.

C'était fou comme tout pouvait se régler vite. Une tragédie venait à peine de se produire et la tempête se calmait déjà. Mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. C'était un réel soulagement d'avoir au moins un plan. Mais quelque chose titillait encore Trowa qui, pas tout à fait satisfait, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver des trous dans ce plan.

-Dites, qui se porterait volontaire pour adopter Catherine, hein?

-Si Quatre décroche le poste et que son père l'aide financièrement, ta travailleuse sociale peut fort bien changer d'idée et le laisser prendre ta sœur en charge.

-Ça me paraît grandiose… Elle va probablement blâmer le fait qu'il n'y aura personne à la maison pour s'occuper de Catherine.

-Et toi alors?

Trowa rougit et plongea son regard sur ses mains, gêné.

-J'aurais pensé reprendre mes cours. D'ailleurs la travailleuse va probablement m'y obliger.

Wufei haussa les épaules.

-Il existe des garderies et Catherine va à l'école de toute manière. Donc je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessairement un problème… Enfin, si on essaie pas, on aura pas de résultat non?

Trowa soupira puis finit par être d'accord au grand soulagement de Quatre. Son cœur bondissait d'euphorie. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à son père et à Heero qu'il allait tous deux avoir à affronter. Cependant, quand Wufei les quitta, il sentit un pincement au cœur. Trowa lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

-C'est bon, j'ai confiance en toi.

Le blond sourit, déterminé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Wufei rentra, il s'attendait à voir un peu de pagaille, des restes de dispute quoi. Il trouva plutôt la maison dans un silence complet et Heero en train de dormir sur son tas de coussin comme si Duo n'était pas venu. Hors, Duo était toujours présent et de plus, il se servait du ventre de son ami comme oreiller.

-Tant mieux, il va être de meilleure humeur pour écouter ma proposition… dit Wufei pour lui même.

-Quelle proposition?

Le Chinois sursauta et vit Heero qui, un œil accusateur ouvert, l'observait avec rancune.

-Tu ne dors donc jamais? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas guérir…

-Ne détourne pas ma question.

-Je t'en parlerai lorsque tu seras dans une position plus appropriée.

Wufei jeta un œil à Duo qui ronflait paisiblement. Le métis sourit et poussa l'aveugle en bas du lit, au grand damne de son ami qui se tapa le front, déprimé comme deux. Le natté se releva maladroitement, désarçonné, et se rassit sur le lit en baillant. Heero en avait profité pour se redresser malgré son dos qui brûlait.

-Plus confortable, maintenant?

-En te regardant, je dirais que tu as l'air de m'en vouloir… me demande bien pourquoi…

-FAUX FRÈRE!

Il reçut un coup d'oreiller derrière la tête et jeta un regard surpris sur un Duo bouffi qui se frottait les yeux. Celui-ci s'étira comme un chat et sourit dans le vide.

-B'jour Wufei.

-Bonsoir Duo.

Wufei détailla un peu plus le couple. Heero était carrément torse nu (même s'il était bandé) et sa braguette était ouverte. La natte de Duo était à moitié défaite et l'aveugle avait une marque rouge sur le cou. Pas besoin de plus de détail pour deviner comment les deux tourtereaux avaient conclu leur réconciliation. Wufei ne préférait même pas y penser. Il était content d'être arrivé si tard, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de les surprendre en train de faire des galipettes… Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il en fasse le reproche à Heero. Il ne pouvait pas le laissé seul sans qu'il se martyrise un peu plus le dos malgré ses brûlures.

-Alors, réconciliés? finit-il par dire.

Contre son attente, Heero sourit presque autant que Duo et entoura même sa taille de l'un de ses bras.

-Comme tu le vois. Bon, alors c'est quoi cette proposition?

-Tu es trop pressé…

-Je dirais plus que c'est toi qui est trop lent. Je suis toute ouïe.

-Je vais t'en parler, mais d'abord… essayez d'avoir l'air présentable tous les deux.

Heero cligna des yeux, regarda de quoi avait l'air Duo puis remarqua que lui-même ressemblait à un résultat de débauche. Il rougit et catapulta des coussins sur son ami (il ne devait d'ailleurs plus en rester beaucoup sur le lit). Il se mit à lui hurler de partir tandis que Duo demeurait muet, hébété.

-PERVERS! VICIEUX! HORS DE MA VUE! ESPÈCE DE VOYEUR DE MES DEUX!

Wufei sortit de la pièce en ricanant et alla s'asseoir à la cuisine. Quoi qu'il pourrait en dire, Heero paraissait heureux et c'était tant mieux…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finis! Bon, je trouve pas ça terrible… mais je me suis débrouillée. Comment est ma solution? Pas trop naze j'espère? Très franchement elle me convient quand bien même que je trouve qu'elle est apparue là tel un miracle du ciel.

Commentaires? Plaintes? Suggestions? Je suis toute ouïe!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

**Chtite note: **Ce n'est que peu dire d'admettre que je ne suis pas fiable... heureusement, cette fois-ci, j'ai écrit petit peu par petit peu dans ma tête puis sur mon ordi! Sinon j'aurais l'air de quoi? De la même chose que j'ai l'air maintenant.. nulle. Enfin, mon ordi pète un câble à tous les mois et la vue de mes chapitres presque finis totalement fichus (pourquoi quand j'enregistre sur une satanée disquette, elle me dit être trop pleine?) m'a découragée. Ça fait quatre fois que l'on reformate l'ordi et donc trois fois que mes labeurs sont effacées… Ma stupidité et mon entêtement à attendre avant d'enregistrer ou d'acheter des disquettes me déplaisent aussi. Maintenant j'ai réglé ça et je sauve à chaque fois que je ferme un word. Bon.. cela doit faire quelques mois maintenant non? Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai cessé d'écrire. Au contraire, je suis maintenant aux prises d'une petite dizaine de fics que je ne vais pas tarder à poster. Aussi, je suis aux prises avec du stress compilé. Ça aussi je dois arranger ça. Enfin… Moi et mes raisons, on peut toujours aller se cacher.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lucy-hp: **Ah, moi je trouve que la solution de Wufei est tel Moïse séparant les eaux de la mer rouge... c'est à dire un vrai miracle! Un miracle où l'on voit la paresse et la fatigue de l'auteur à trouver des idées. C'est vrai que c'est parfaitement le style de Duo de jouer les héros. Je devrais faire un croquis de lui avec une cape et un grand D sur le devant xD

**Boby:** Ça dépend... aller mieux pour nos chers zoziaux, peut-être... la fic et moi, un peu moins bien! Disons qu'on se rétabli lentement!

Une photo de toi, ou une photo de bonbon? Humm...

Vi j'ai été lire tes fics. Elles sont vraiment excellentes! So Fare est très drôle, mais ma favorite reste Les frères de l'enfer!

Nous vous saluons aussi!

**Catirella:** Tes conclusions sont bonnes! Mon Wufei, un pervers?... gnak! Il faut croire que ce sont toujours ceux que l'on soupçonne le moins! Désolée pour l'attente de la fic qui s'avère un peu plus interminable à chaque fois.

**Neant:** Oh lala.. j'ai pas hâte de voir la review pour celle-ci! XD N'empêche, c'est un fléau que d'être flemmarde. Et pas seulement pour les autres. J'ai d'affreux remords de conscience qui viennent me hanter la nuit!

Tu acceptes un délai de deux mois? ... 'compte sur ses doigts' ... 'vérifie la date du dernier update' ... er je préfère ne pas me prononcer!

**Ptit bou:** Hum, j'admet! Et ça doit être encore pire quand il s'agit d'une fic de 30 chapitres et plus! Mais je ne me rendrai pas là.

Un homme battu.. xD as-tu remarqué que Duo a visé très juste? Il est doué!

Si, si. Duo pourrait toujours joué de la guitare sans voir. Or, comme l'aveugle dans Danny The Dog, j'ai décidé qu'il allait abandonné. Disons que son agent ne voulait plus de lui et qu'il avait la flemme de s'en trouver un autre. Disons que son groupe ne voulait plus de lui et que Quatre, qui se sentait coupable, a décidé de ne plus jouer outre ses cours de piano. Disons que... enfin!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta mémoire! Je suppose que tu ne vas pas vouloir tout relire 'piteuse' mais je prend tout sur mon compte.

**Aki no Sama: **C'est trop gentill! Si Heero et Duo l'ont fait? Mais enfin, c'est dans le mystère qui entoure la fic ça! Je mets pas des caméras vidéos dans leur chambre! Non, pour ça je suis menteuse. Disons qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une partie de cartes ou une partie de jambes en l'air!

**Angie:** Oh, ce n'est pas toi qui n'est pas sage, mais bien moi! Bien sûr que tu peux avoir la suite, c'est juste qu'elle fut longue à attendre...

**Nolwe II:** Tu étais confus? Bah, c'est quand même mieux que ce que je craignais. Sincèrement, j'ai un mal fou à trouver des solutions à mes propres problèmes.

**Tenshi-no-Yoru: **Bah, c'est quand même gentil de passer faire un tour me le dire! Merci!

**Chinigamie:** C'est joli ta façon d'écrire Shinigami! L'aime bien! Et non, la fic ne devait pas se terminer avant ce chapitre-ci et l'épilogue que je vais poster ensuite. Sinon ça serait une fin encore plus atroce que celle de prévue Oo C'est moi qui te remercie du review!

**Dark:** Tu sais, pour une personne qui manque de confiance en soi telle que moi, ça fait plaisir autant de compliments! Je me sens hyper fière! Enfin.. les délais estompent un peu cette fierté, mais ça fait du bien! Je ne sais pas si je le mérite, mais merci beaucoup!

Silence, on tourne!

**Tenshi-no-Yoru: **Ah, mais c'est pas bien grave que tu tardes. Regarde comment ça m'a prit du temps! Je m'en veux, un peu plus et je perdais le fil.

XD tu as vraiment l'intention de me harceler? Ça me flatte! Comme ça j'aurai de l'attention et plus de remords de conscience qui me pousseront à poster plus vite!

Meuh non, une folle ne prend pas une autre folle pour une folle (me comprend, me comprend…)

Ah, la déprime me cale souvent. Mais maintenant que c'est les vacances, je crois que je vais essayer d'être optimiste! Tu as raison, moi non plus je n'aime pas voir déprimer quelqu'un. C'est un peu démoralisant, eh?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Adossé sur le cadre de la porte, l'adolescent s'amusait à regarder le professeur de musique qui lui s'angoissait à fixer le téléphone… depuis deux heures. En effet, Quatre avait saisi et déposé le combiné une bonne vingtaine de fois, composé la moitié du numéro avant de raccrocher et de s'enfouir la tête dans les mains. Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi incommodé à l'idée de demander quelque chose à son père.

-Tout aurait été si simple si ces idiots m'auraient coupé le téléphone… finit-il par dire.

-Au contraire. Dans ce cas, il aurait fallu débourser une centaine de dollars sur un téléphone public, tant tu as raccroché.

Il sourit devant le rougissement de Quatre. Le blond leva des yeux piteux sur son jeune amoureux et haussa les épaules.

-J'y peux rien, mon père est un crétin.

-Tu tiens de lui alors.

-Hey!

-Tu viens de dire toi même être intimidé par un crétin.

Quatre sourit en fronçant les sourcils et Trowa s'autorisa enfin à rire. Un rire doux et léger qui fit frissonner le blond. L'adolescent quitta son mur pour venir s'asseoir près de Quatre. Il lui prit la main et la caressa de son pouce, formant lentement de petits ronds sur sa peau.

-Tu vas y arriver.

-C'est facile à dire. Il est loin le temps où j'avais des confidences intimes avec mon père, le temps où je pouvais lui demander le moindre service sans en avoir honte. Mon père m'a toujours pris pour un irresponsable. Y a pas à dire, il avait…

-Tort. Arrête de geindre.

Trowa saisit le combiné et le planta dans la main de son ami. Il prit son autre main et la plaça au dessus du clavier sans pour autant la lâcher.

-Quel est son numéro?

Quatre tenta de retirer sa main, mais Trowa la serra plus fort. Il se résigna alors et lui dit faiblement. L'adolescent le fit appuyé lentement sur les chiffres. Au tout dernier, le blond sentit son cœur palpiter. Quand le timbre retentit, il perdit ses couleurs et au son de la voix de son père, il crut mourir.

-Oui bonjour?

-…!

Quatre se mit à respirer plus rapidement.

-Allô? Allô!

Trowa sourit légèrement, indulgent, et embrassa Quatre sur la joue. Celui-ci se détendit peu à peu, prit une bonne inspiration et parla enfin.

-Bonjour papa…

-Quatre? Eh bien! Quelle surprise de t'entendre.

La mâchoire du blond se contracta en sentant la satisfaction dans la voix de son père. Décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter, il consentit à ne pas laisser sa fierté prendre le dessus.

-Papa, j'ai d'importantes choses à te dire et je sais que ça ne te fera pas trop plaisir. En grand, j'ai réellement besoin d'un service…

-Mais ça me fera plaisir, au contraire. N'oublies pas que c'est moi qui t'ai incité à m'appeler en cas de besoin.

-Oui, mais c'est différent. Enfin, c'est un peu un problème d'argent, mais pour des raisons que tu n'approuveras pas.

-Mais voyons, tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu ne m'as encore rien dis…

-Je te connais, cependant.

Silence au bout du fil suivi d'un soupir las.

-Oui, eh bien moi aussi je te connais figures-toi et tu as tendance à t'en faire pour rien.

Quatre se déconcerta un court instant puis hocha la tête en plissant les yeux.

-Tu me connais tant que tu as cru que je reviendrais en rampant à tes pieds lorsque j'ai quitté la maison. Tu as cru que je ne saurais jamais me débrouillé…

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Peux-tu juste en venir aux faits?

L'impatience avait grimpé dans la voix de son père. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses erreurs et ses défauts. Il aurait eu envi de le faire attendre juste pour le mettre à cran, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien le pousser à refuser sa requête. Alors il allait être prompt et direct. Pas de pot pour tourner autour.

-Comme tu veux, je suis homosexuel.

Silence. Quatre se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. En fait, il ne connaissait pas si bien son père que ça. Le preuve, il ignorait si son père avait des préjugés contre les gays ou pas. Chose certaine, il espérait très fort que non.

-Ah, commença son père avec hésitation, C'est… euh soudain… mais je suis content que tu me l'avoues… Mais… je ne crois pas que ce soit ça la principale cause de ton appel, non?

Son souhait était exaucé.

-En effet, mais tu te souviens du garçon –Il croisa le regard de Trowa- dont la maison a brûlée? Tu avais refusé de venir à l'hôpital à cause de ton travail…

-Ah oui, marmonna son père, mal à l'aise, Il va bien j'espère?

-Son père est mort, sa sœur vit –Quatre guetta d'un œil inquiet la réaction de Trowa à la mention de son père. Celui-ci avait détourné le regard, mais n'avait pas l'air trop remué d'entendre parler de son père. Un peu triste, peut-être.

-Oh… je.. c'est vraiment désolant… tu veux que je leur donne de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins c'est ça?

Quatre soupira. Il ne fallait pas insinuer des choses avec son père. Il n'était pas doué en charade.

-Papa, je viens de te dire que j'étais homosexuel. Fais-le lien.

L'idée finit par cliqué.

-Quoi?… mais alors… Quatre, ce jeune homme est…

-Trop jeune pour moi? s'écria Quatre, d'une vois un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

-…

Quatre se calma brusquement, sachant que son père n'était pas Mère Térésa. Il devait lui aussi faire un effort pour garder son calme.

-Il est beaucoup plus mature que tu ne le crois… Et puis je t'explique. Si je ne nous trouve pas un bon logement avant la fin de la convalescence de sa sœur, la travailleuse sociale va probablement les séparer ou les envoyer dans un de ces affreux centres miteux. Je ne voudrais pas que ça arrive.

Trowa hocha la tête. Plus il y pensait, plus l'idée d'aller vivre avec Quatre l'enchantait. Il serait alors considéré comme adulte et pas comme mineur. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'enfance. Quatre, pour sa part, parlait par instinct, déconcertant son père un peu plus à chaque mot.

-Mais Quatre, avoir un grand logement ne suffit pas pour adopter deux enfants!

-Un seul, l'autre est mon petit ami je te signal!

Le petit ami en question haussa les sourcils et esquissa un sourire ravi.

-Pour la société, Trowa est un enfant quand même! Et puis tu es seul et tu n'as que 22 ans. De plus, ton emploi ne te fournis déjà pas assez pour toi même…

-Ça, ça peut s'arranger. J'ai une connaissance qui compte m'organiser quelque chose avec le conservatoire.

-Oh. C'est.. c'est très bien. Mais ne trouves-tu pas que tu prends trop de responsabilités à la…

-Papa, je ne suis pas un irresponsable! grinça Quatre entre ses dents, Je sais parfaitement dans quoi je m'embarque! Je sais que je vais probablement trouver ça dur, mais je ne laisserai pas Trowa et Catherine dans la misère! Et je peux t'affirmer que je réaliserai ce projet avec ou sans toi, compris?

Il y eut un silence ébahit au bout du fil tandis que, tout rouge, Quatre reprenait son souffle. Gêné, il faillit raccrocher, mais voyant que son père était aussi mal à l'aise que lui, il reprit confiance. Son père finit par rigoler.

-Ah… on dirait que tu sais ce que tu veux. Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Tu es tout juste moins timide pour l'affirmer…

-Est-ce… est-ce que cette réponse est bon signe pour moi?

-Je suppose… que je peux te trouver quelque chose. Laisse moi un peu de temps. Cependant je n'approuve pas à cent pour cent, tu avais raison. Mais si je ne t'aide pas, qui le fera? Ta mère qui était en train de me menacer du regard?

Quatre rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Maman épiait la conversation!

-Elle avait peur que je ne commette une bêtise.

-Passe-la moi!

-Ok..

-Attend! Papa?

-Oui?

-Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais je t'en dois une.

Son père rit doucement.

-Tu ne me dois rien du tout. C'est moi qui suis en train de régler mes dettes. Et puis je t'aime et je te pardonne tes folles idées et tes coups de tête.

-Et moi ton rationalisme gonflant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre entamait une conversation plus joyeuse et calme avec sa mère. Il sentit même que celle-ci pleurait de joie, ses reniflements étant trop douteux pour appartenir à un rhume. Il raccrocha beaucoup plus tard le visage rougit par l'émotion, et constata que Trowa s'était endormi en position assise. Il lui secoua tout doucement l'épaule et l'adolescent cligna des yeux.

-Tu as fini de babiller? murmura-t-il.

Quatre fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, gêné. Trowa sourit tendrement et passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. S'engagea alors une danse lascive entre leurs langues. Le baiser passa de langoureux à passionné puis se termina avec un étourdissement ému. Quatre, allongé sous Trowa, avait la tête qui tournait au moins aussi vite que son cœur. L'adolescent affichait un air lunatique, mais béat. Puis le blond sursauta en remarquant dans quelle position il était. Il allait finir par croire qu'il n'était pas l'adulte du couple. C'est pourtant dans cet état qu'ils s'endormirent tous deux, épuisés par leur journée.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Donc, ce que tu me dis, c'est que je devrais aider ce gamin que je ne connais pas et l'espèce de blondinet qui te serre de copain.

-Tu as tout compris, mon amour!

Heero le tança d'un regard glacé.

-Vous vous consultez souvent dans mon dos, comme ça?

-Oh, Hee-chan, soit gentil!

Duo accompagna ses supplication d'une étreinte qui fit grimacer son amant. Celui-ci ne changea pas d'expression. L'idée d'offrir un emploi à Quatre ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Ça n'était pas de ses affaires après tout. Il avait déjà rendu un gros service à ce jeune en sauvant sa sœur. Il jeta un regard à l'aveugle. Néanmoins, s'il refusait, Duo allait lui en vouloir fortement. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Ce Quatre était doué. Il l'avait remarqué, mais son orgueil lui réprimait tout compliment. Le blond avait les compétences requises pour être professeur dans son conservatoire. Il ne doutait même pas du talent de ce Trowa. Alors à quoi bon résister?

-Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… mais tu me le paieras cher Wufei.

Le Chinois haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné. Duo ricana.

-Si tu veux je paye pour toi, Wu. En naturel.

Cela lui valu une taloche de la part d'Heero qui afficha tout de même un sourire narquois.

-Cependant, je tiens à préciser qu'il commencera à un salaire plus bas que les autres professeurs, que je ne lui ferai aucun cadeau et qu'à la moindre plainte de ses élèves ou de ses collègues, je le vire.

-Pff, tu n'effraies personne avec ton attitude d'ours mal léché, Heero. On sait tous que tu es sensible comme une madeleine et que tu t'émeus même devant une fle…

Wufei se baissa à temps pour éviter la tasse de café bien noir que son ami venait de lui balancer. Elle alla s'écraser contre le mur et des éclats de verre s'éparpillèrent sur le plancher. Une masse sombre s'écoula le long du mur. Duo devina ce qui venait de se passer et sourit en hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Wufei soupira bruyamment.

-Une si jolie tasse!

Heero ricana.

-Un si bon café.

-Un si blanc mur!

-Un si lisse plancher.

-Euh, j'ai manqué quelque chose? Arrêtez de vous marrer sans moi! geint Duo.

Ce fut accompagné par le rire de Wufei et le sourire amusé d'Heero. Le métis passa un bras autour des épaules du natté.

-T'en fais pas ma poule, c'est toi le dernier dont on oublierait la présence.

-Hee-chan, par moment, tu deviens plus grossier que sarcastique.

-Attends de vivre dans la même maison que lui, rit Wufei, de la malice dans les yeux.

-Wufei! Ne lui mets pas d'idées dans la tête!

-Vivre avec vous? –Duo leva vivement la main- Je prend! Mais il faudra alors accepter les chiens.

-Pitié, les animaux me donnent des rhumatismes…

-Moi je n'ai rien contre.

-Alors c'est d'accord!

-Duo…

-Oui, Hee-chan?

-…youkoso**(1)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Une silhouette s'avança d'un pas légèrement traînant vers les deux tourtereaux qui s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se pencha avec curiosité sur les corps soudés l'un à l'autre, esquissa un sourire ironique puis tendit la main pour les secouer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une masse lui sauta presque sur le dos, lui provoquant un éclair de douleur dans l'échine. Elle chancela quelques secondes avant de retrouver à peu près son équilibre.

-Duo… on ne sel pas les coupures, car ça fait mal… souffla Heero.

-Euh?

-Eh bien on a l'équivalant ou presque de cette douleur lorsque l'on frappe les brûlures!

L'aveugle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et rompit son étreinte. Pour quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait, il oubliait vite. Heero se massa le dos en retenant des jurons entre ses dents. Il avait beau être bien panser, il commençait à croire que le docteur avait eu raison de lui conseiller de rester à la maison. Or, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser paraître. Il reporta son attention sur les deux amoureux et croisa le regard risible de Quatre.

-Tiens, Heero, j'ai toujours su que tu étais douillet en ton for intérieur, blagua-t-il.

-Tiens, Quatre, j'ai toujours su que tu étais uke en mon for intérieur… répondit Heero du tact au tact.

Le blond prit conscience du poids léger assoupi sur lui et constata, honteux, qu'il était effectivement en-dessous de l'adolescent. Il rougit et repoussa Trowa délicatement afin de se libérer et de s'asseoir. Duo donna un petit coup sur le bras de son amant.

-Tu as promis d'être gentil Hee-chan, souvient-en, gronda-t-il.

-Je n'ai rien promis du tout! TU as affirmé à Wufei que j'allais être aimable pour qu'il me laisse sortir.

-Oui, d'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas dû. Je t'entends grogner à chaque pas. Si on serait venu à pied, tu te serais écroulé. Ça n'est plus du courage que d'empirer ta blessure, mais bien d'une fierté ridicule.

Le métis foudroya Duo du regard, son ego atteint de plein fouet. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer une vanne, telle à son habitude, mais Duo continua.

-Enfin, ne crois pas que je te prenne en pitié parce que je m'inquiète. C'est juste que je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que tu retournes à l'hôpital pour épuisement. Tu sais qu'ils empoisonnent les patients indélicats et désagréables avec la nourriture de leur cafétéria? Je le sais bien, je suis déjà passé par là.

Heero ferma la bouche et grimaça un sourire résigné avant de se tourner vers un Quatre au sourire moqueur.

-Le moindre commentaire et je change d'idée à propos de ton poste au conservatoire…

Le visage du blond s'illumina.

-Alors tu veux bien…

-J'avais pas trop le choix puisque tu as rallié mon colocataire et mon amou… reux –une pâle rougeur apparu sur ses joues- à ton camp.

Quatre se leva d'un bond et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Heero, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Surpris par la spontanéité du geste, le métis eut un geste de recul, et quand il se sentit secoué comme un prunier, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Merci, merci, merci! Tu peux pas savoir comme ton aide est apprécié! Le mieux, c'est que mon père va assurément nous trouver un appartement plus convenable! Merci encore! Je te promets d'être un bon prof, boss!

Il y eut un moment de silence qui fut presque immédiatement brisé par l'éclat de rire de Duo. Heero, confus et plus gêné que Quatre n'aurait dû l'être, enleva doucement les mains du blond de ses épaules.

-Serais-tu un brin hyperactif ou as-tu réellement pété un câble?

-La conversation de Quatre avec ses parents a dû le requinquer de bonne humeur.

Les trois individus tournèrent leurs têtes vers un Trowa qui papillonnait encore des yeux, Duo le regard éternellement trop à gauche. L'adolescent, se leva et adressa un sourire fatigué au trio avant de finalement posé son regard sur Heero.

-Vous êtes M. Heero, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez sauvé ma famille…

Une réelle touche d'admiration, mais surtout de gratitude, faisait vibrer la voix du garçon, ce qui gêna le métis. Il parvint à ne pas détourner ses yeux des émeraudes, mais il se sentit tout de même étouffé.

-Oui, du moins… la moitié, marmonna-t-il.

Les sourcils de Duo se froncèrent au même moment que ceux de Trowa se levèrent, interrogateurs. Ç'aurait pu créer un effet comique si l'aveugle ne se mit pas aux remontrances.

-Mais enfin! Bravo, Hee-chan, plus de tact que ça tu meures!

-Parce que tu t'y connais en tact, monsieur je-rentre-chez-les-gens-pour-les-taper?

-Oh, mais c'est très différent!

-Tu as une manière plus classe que la mienne de manquer de tact peut-être?

Trowa se gratta la nuque, perplexe. La phrase d'Heero l'avait laissé plus ou moins indifférent. Il pensait que c'était bien normal que l'homme s'en veuille un peu. Il aurait préféré bien sûr que son père demeure en vie. Cependant, pas à l'instar de la vie de Heero. Un sourire satisfait se dressa sur les lèvres de l'adolescent et il rit discrètement. Quatre lui jeta un regard désolé pour l'attitude du second couple, mais s'aperçut bien vite que la situation amusait Trowa plus qu'autre chose. Aussi se mit-il à rire aussi. Heero jeta un regard sombre au blond, mais finit par soupirer puis sourire.

-Il était un temps où ce que je disais importunait les gens… maintenant ça les fait rire. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en vexer…

-Ouais, t'as du mettre longtemps à bâtir ta réputation de casse-pied.

Heero regarda Duo, tendit la main pour lui agripper la nuque puis l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Quatre cessa de rire et écarquilla les yeux. Une expression tendre traversa les yeux de Trowa.

-Tu vois Quatre, murmura-t-il, Cela ressemble à la famille que j'aurais aimé connaître.

Le blond lui saisit la main et la caressa du pouce.

-On ne pourra probablement remplacer personne, mais je peux t'assurer que tu connaîtras cette famille…

-Si la travailleuse sociale nous permet de…

-Comment peux-tu encore douter du jugement qu'elle te donnera? le coupa Heero, S'ils envoient tous les jours des mômes dans des familles de malades, y a aucune raison pour qu'ils refusent à ta sœur le droit d'être avec Quatre. Et si jamais c'était le cas, il me semble que le père de Quatre et moi-même connaissons d'influentes personnes.

Duo posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

-Mon amour n'aura de répit que lorsque vous serez établi ensemble…

Assez étonnamment, Heero ne le repoussa pas. Il se mit même à caresser distraitement les cheveux de l'aveugle.

-Mouais, c'est ça…

Trowa parut soudain jaloux de l'amour évident que se portaient Heero et Duo. Il nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de son propre amoureux. Quatre adressa un sourire poli au métis qui inclina la tête. Ils étaient bien, comme ça, tous ensemble. Heero avait sûrement raison. Rien n'empêcherait une nouvelle famille de se fonder. Rien n'empêcherait Trowa et Catherine de trouver le bonheur. Que leur père repose en paix, il prendrait la relève et ferait de son mieux. Parce qu'il aimait Trowa. Parce qu'il adorait Catherine. Parce qu'il la voulait lui aussi, cette famille.

Soudain, Duo émit un ricanement sourd et guttural.

-Cette travailleuse sociale n'a qu'à bien se tenir!

Heero roula des yeux.

-Ouais, devant ta ténacité, je lui donne dix minutes. Et c'est parce que je me sens généreux.

-Merci, Hee-chan, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus dans le domaine.

Heero plissa les yeux de contentement.

-Évidemment, sans toi, mon record serait demeuré imbattable.

Comme pour contredire ses mots, il embrassa Duo sur le front. Trowa sourit.

-Tout le monde? Merci… merci pour tout.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, c'était pas terrible ça… il me reste un épilogue et c'est fini TT enfin, il était temps non? Rhaaa... je suis tellement incertaine de mes écrits ces temps-ci. C'est simple, j'ai l'impression que mes fics se dégradent au fil des chapitres. Y a que les premiers qui soient bons. Je déprime grave là... aller, faut m'aider! Critiques constructives?


End file.
